<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Thought by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926921">You Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Every CW Show Ever, Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga, Gen, Other, Rant, Salt, Series Review, be respectful tho pls, feel free to argue and scream in the comments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(updated summary) - A review of Fate: The Winx Saga.</p><p>Originally posted just chapter one as a joke, but later decided to explain my reasoning for doing so (chapter two).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. My house is in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, and I am not married. I work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise? I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself.</p><p>A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main<br/>
title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup<br/>
slowly crawls into infinity.</p><p> </p><p>There is unrest in the Galactic Senate several hundred<br/>
solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the<br/>
Republic.</p><p>This separatist movement, under the leadership of Count<br/>
Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi<br/>
Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.</p><p>Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to<br/>
the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of<br/>
creating an Army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed<br/>
Jedi...</p><p> </p><p>PAN UP to reveal the amber city planet of Coruscant. Two<br/>
yellow Naboo Fighters fly OVER CAMERA toward the planet,<br/>
followed by a large Naboo Cruiser and one more Fighter.</p><p>INTERIOR: NABOO CRUISER - DAWN</p><p>The LIEUTENANT and two SECURITY OFFICERS address SENATOR<br/>
AMIDALA as the Cruiser nears the planet.</p><p>LIEUTENANT: Senator, we're making our final approach in to<br/>
Coruscant.</p><p>SENATOR AMIDALA: Very good, Lieutenant.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - DAWN</p><p>The ships skim across the surface of the city landscape.<br/>
The sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo<br/>
spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the<br/>
capital planet.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, LANDING PLATFORM - DAWN</p><p>Two Naboo Fighters land on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover<br/>
landing platform. The Naboo Cruiser lands on the central<br/>
leaf, and the third Fighter lands on the remaining<br/>
platform.</p><p>A small GROUP OF DIGNITARIES waits to welcome the Senator.</p><p>One of the FIGHTER PILOTS jumps from the wing of his ship<br/>
and removes his helmet. He is CAPTAIN TYPHO, SENATOR<br/>
AMIDALA'S Security Officer. He moves over to a WOMAN PILOT.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was<br/>
no danger at all.</p><p>The ramp lowers. TWO NABOO GUARDS appear. SENATOR AMIDALA,<br/>
ONE HANDMAIDEN (VERSÉ) and FOUR TROOPERS descend the ramp.<br/>
AMIDALA is more beautiful now than she was ten years<br/>
earlier when, as Queen, she was freeing her people from the<br/>
yoke of the Trade Federation.</p><p>The DIGNITARIES start to move forward. SENATOR AMIDALA<br/>
reaches the foot of the ramp, when suddenly there is a<br/>
blinding FLASH and a huge EXPLOSION. The DIGNITARIES and<br/>
PILOTS are hurled to the ground as the starship is<br/>
destroyed.</p><p>Klaxons blare, alarms sound! CAPTAIN TYPHO and the TWO<br/>
ESCORT PILOTS get up and run to where SENATOR AMIDALA lies<br/>
dying. Beyond, ARTOO DETOO drops down from the Naboo<br/>
Fighter and rolls toward the wreckage. The FEMALE ESCORT<br/>
PILOT kneels by SENATOR AMIDALA and takes off her helmet,<br/>
revealing SENATOR PADMÉ AMIDALA.</p><p>PADMÉ: Cordé...</p><p>She gathers up her decoy double in her arms. Cordé's eyes<br/>
open. She looks up at her.</p><p>CORDÉ: ...I'm so sorry, M'Lady... I'm... not sure I... I've<br/>
failed you, Senator.</p><p>CORDÉ dies. PADMÉ hugs her.</p><p>AMIDALA: No...!</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: M'Lady, you are still in danger here.</p><p>PADMÉ lowers CORDÉ to the ground. She gets up and looks<br/>
around at the devastation. There are tears in her eyes.</p><p>AMIDALA: I shouldn't have come back.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: This vote is very important. You did your<br/>
duty - Cordé did hers. Now come. (she doesn't respond<br/>
Senator Amidala, please!</p><p>She turns. They walk away. ARTOO lets out a small whimper<br/>
and rolls after them.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SENATE BUILDING - DAY </p><p>The massive Senate Building glistens in the afternoon sun.<br/>
Small patches of fog have still to burn off.</p><p>INTERIOR: SENATE CHAMBER - DAY</p><p>The vast rotunda is buzzing with chatter. MAS AMEDDA, the<br/>
Supreme Chancellor's majordomo, tries to quiet things down<br/>
as PALPATINE confers with an AIDE, UV GIZEN, riding a small<br/>
one-man floating scooter.</p><p>MAS AMEDDA: Order! We shall have order! The motion for the<br/>
Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is<br/>
what we will vote on at this time.</p><p>Everything quiets down. The AIDE disperses, and SUPREME<br/>
CHANCELLOR PALPATINE steps to the podium.</p><p>PALPATINE: ...My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have<br/>
just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator<br/>
Amidala of the Naboo system has been assassinated!</p><p>There is a shock silence in the vast arena.</p><p>PALPATINE: This grievous blow is especially personal to me.<br/>
Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was<br/>
Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not<br/>
only here in this honorable assembly, but also on her home<br/>
planet. She was so loved she could have been elected Queen<br/>
for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently<br/>
believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all.<br/>
We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of<br/>
freedom... and as a dear friend.</p><p>There is a moment of silence. ASK AAK, the SENATOR of<br/>
MALASTARE, moves his pod into the center of the arena.</p><p>ASK AAK: How many more Senators will die before this civil<br/>
strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and we need<br/>
an army to do it.</p><p>A second pod moves into the center of the area with<br/>
DARSANA, the AMBASSADOR of GLEE ANSELM.</p><p>DARSANA: Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this<br/>
assassination? We are no longer safe, under their<br/>
protection.</p><p>SENATOR ORN FREE TAA swings forward in his pod.</p><p>ORN FREE TAA: The Republic needs more security now! Before<br/>
it comes to war.</p><p>PALPATINE: Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that<br/>
negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is<br/>
our objective here... not war.</p><p>The SENATORS yell pro and con. MAS AMEDDA tries to calm<br/>
things down. SENATOR PADMÉ AMIDALA, with CAPTAIN TYPHO, JAR<br/>
JAR, and DORMÉ, maneuver her pod into the center of the<br/>
vast arena.</p><p>AMIDALA: My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme<br/>
Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!</p><p>The Senate goes quiet, then there is an outburst of<br/>
cheering and applause.</p><p>PALPATINE: It is with great surprise and joy the chair<br/>
recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala.</p><p>PADMÉ: Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was<br/>
made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others<br/>
were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target<br/>
but, more importantly, I believe this security measure<br/>
before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to<br/>
build an army... but there is someone in this body who will<br/>
stop at nothing to assure its passage...</p><p>Many of the SENATORS boo and yell at SENATOR AMIDALA.</p><p>PADMÉ: I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war<br/>
will follow. I have experienced the misery of war<br/>
firsthand; I do not wish to do it again.</p><p>There is sporadic yelling for and against her statements.</p><p>PADMÉ: Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If we offer<br/>
the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in<br/>
return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their<br/>
freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very<br/>
foundation of our great Republic. I pray you, do not let<br/>
fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this<br/>
security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration<br/>
of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they<br/>
do.</p><p>There is an undercurrent of booing... and groaning. SENATOR<br/>
ORN FREE TAA moves his pod next to AMIDALA.</p><p>ORN FREE TAA: My motion to defer the vote must be dealt<br/>
with first. That is the rule of law.</p><p>AMIDALA looks angry and frustrated. PALPATINE gives her a<br/>
sympathetic look.</p><p>PALPATINE: Due to the lateness of the hour and the<br/>
seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters<br/>
tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned.</p><p>EXTERIOR: EXECUTIVE QUARTERS BUILDING - DAY </p><p>The giant towers of the Republic Executive Building seem to<br/>
reach the heavens. Traffic clogs the smoggy sky.</p><p>INTERIOR: CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - DAY </p><p>CHANCELLOR PALPATINE sits behind his desk with TWO RED-CLAD<br/>
ROYAL GUARDS on either side of the door. YODA, PLO KOON,<br/>
KI-ADI-MUNDI, and MACE WINDU sit across from him. Behind<br/>
them stand the Jedi LUMINARA UNDULI and her Padawan,<br/>
BARRISS OFFEE.</p><p>PALPATINE: I don't know how much longer I can hold off the<br/>
vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining<br/>
the separatists.</p><p>MACE WINDU: If they do break away -</p><p>PALPATINE: I will not let this Republic that has stood for<br/>
a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not<br/>
fail!</p><p>MACE WINDU: If they do, you must realize there aren't<br/>
enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the<br/>
peace, not soldiers.</p><p>PALPATINE: Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to<br/>
war?</p><p>YODA closes his eyes.</p><p>YODA: Worse than war, I fear... Much worse. </p><p>PALPATINE: What?</p><p>MACE WINDU: What do you sense, Master?</p><p>YODA: The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see,<br/>
the future is. But this I am sure of - (opens his eyes) Do<br/>
their duty, the Jedi will.</p><p>A muted BUZZER SOUNDS. A hologram of an AIDE, DAR WAC,<br/>
appears on the Chancellor's desk.</p><p>DAR WAC: (in Huttese) The loyalist committee has arrived,<br/>
my Lord. </p><p>PALPATINE: Good. We will discuss this matter later. Send<br/>
them in.</p><p>They all stand as SENATOR AMIDALA, CAPTAIN TYPHO, MAS<br/>
AMEDDA, DORMÉ, and SENATORS (BAIL ORGANA, JAR JAR BINKS and<br/>
HOROX RYYDER) and their ATTENDANTS enter the office. As<br/>
YODA and MACE WINDU move to greet the SENATOR, YODA taps<br/>
AMIDALA with his cane.</p><p>YODA: Padmé, your tragedy on the landing platform,<br/>
terrible. With you the force is strong... young Senator.<br/>
Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart.</p><p>PADMÉ: Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was<br/>
behind the attack?</p><p>MACE WINDU: Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice<br/>
miners, on the moons of Naboo.</p><p>PADMÉ: But I think that Count Dooku was behind it.</p><p>There is a stir of surprise. They look at one another.</p><p>KI-ADI-MUNDI: He is a political idealist, not a murderer.</p><p>MACE WINDU: You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi.<br/>
He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character.</p><p>YODA: In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but<br/>
the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you<br/>
are.</p><p>PALPATINE gets up, walks to the window, and looks out at<br/>
the vast city.</p><p>PALPATINE: Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be<br/>
placed under the protection of your graces.</p><p>BAIL ORGANA: Do you think that is a wise decision during<br/>
these stressful times?</p><p>PADMÉ: Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe<br/>
the...</p><p>PALPATINE: ..."situation is that serious." No, but I do,<br/>
Senator.</p><p>PADMÉ: Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!</p><p>PALPATINE: I realize all too well that additional security<br/>
might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are<br/>
familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi...</p><p>PALPATINE nods to MACE WINDU, who nods back.</p><p>MACE WINDU: That's possible. He has just returned from a<br/>
Border dispute on Ansion.</p><p>PALPATINE: You must remember him, M'Lady... he watched over<br/>
you during the blockade conflict.</p><p>PADMÉ: This is not necessary, Chancellor.</p><p>PALPATINE: Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest<br/>
easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you<br/>
is unbearable.</p><p>AMIDALA sighs as the JEDI get up to leave.</p><p>MACE WINDU: I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately,<br/>
M'Lady.</p><p>YODA leans into her ear.</p><p>YODA: Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too<br/>
much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé.<br/>
Accept our help.</p><p>The JEDI leave the office.</p><p>EXTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING - TWILIGHT</p><p>A graceful skyscraper twinkles in the evening light of<br/>
Coruscant.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING ELEVATOR - TWILIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN and OBI-WAN ride in a windowed elevator attached to<br/>
the outside of the Senate Building. They are on their way<br/>
to SENATOR AMIDALA'S apartments. ANAKIN nervously<br/>
rearranges his robes.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You seem a little on edge, Anakin.</p><p>ANAKIN: Not at all.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into<br/>
that nest of gundarks.</p><p>ANAKIN: You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued<br/>
you, remember?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Oh yeah. (they laugh) You're sweating. Relax. Take<br/>
a deep breath.</p><p>ANAKIN: I haven't seen her in ten years, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: She's not the Queen anymore, Anakin.</p><p>ANAKIN: That's not why I'm nervous.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, APARTMENT CORRIDOR - TWILIGHT</p><p>The door to the apartment slides open. JAR JAR walks into<br/>
the corridor, where TWO JEDI are exiting the elevator. He<br/>
recognizes OBI-WAN and becomes extremely excited, jumping<br/>
around, shaking his hand.</p><p>JAR JAR: Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa.<br/>
Wahooooo!</p><p>OBI-WAN smiles.</p><p>OBI-WAN: It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar.</p><p>JAR JAR notices OBI-WAN'S APPRENTICE.</p><p>JAR JAR: ...and this, I take it, is your apprentice...<br/>
Noooooooo! Annie? Noooooooo! Little bitty Annie? (Looks at<br/>
Anakin) Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Annie!!</p><p>ANAKIN: Hi, Jar Jar.</p><p>JAR JAR grabs hold of ANAKIN and envelops him in a big hug.</p><p>JAR JAR: Shesa expecting yousa. Annie... Mesa no believen!</p><p>INTERIOR: SENATE BUILDING, APARTMENT - EVENING</p><p>PADMÉ is in a conference with CAPTAIN TYPHO and DORMÉ. JAR<br/>
JAR enters the room, followed by the TWO JEDI.</p><p>JAR JAR: Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi<br/>
arriven.</p><p>PADMÉ and TYPHO rise as OBI-WAN and ANAKIN stop before the<br/>
SENATOR. OBI-WAN steps forward. ANAKIN stares at PADMÉ. She<br/>
glances at him.</p><p>OBI-WAN: It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady.</p><p>PADMÉ walks over to OBI-WAN and takes his hand in hers.</p><p>PADMÉ: It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad<br/>
our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I<br/>
think your presence here is unnecessary.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons.</p><p>She moves in front of ANAKIN.</p><p>PADMÉ: Annie? (stares) My goodness, you've grown.</p><p>They look at each other for a long moment.</p><p>ANAKIN: (trying to be smooth) So have you... grown more<br/>
beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I<br/>
mean.</p><p>OBI-WAN looks disapprovingly at his apprentice. PADMÉ<br/>
laughs and shakes her head.</p><p>PADMÉ: Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on<br/>
Tatooine.</p><p>This embarrasses ANAKIN, and he looks down. OBI-WAN and<br/>
CAPTAIN TYPHO smile.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can<br/>
assure you.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: I'm very grateful you're here, Master<br/>
Kenobi. I'm Captain TYPHO, head of Her Majesty's security<br/>
service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your<br/>
assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the<br/>
Senator will admit.</p><p>PADMÉ: I don't need more security, I need answers. I want<br/>
to know who is trying to kill me.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (frowning) We're here to protect you Senator, not<br/>
to start an investigation.</p><p>ANAKIN: We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I<br/>
promise you.</p><p>He's done it again. He bites his lip in frustration and<br/>
shame. OBI-WAN gives ANAKIN a dirty look.</p><p>OBI-WAN: We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan<br/>
learner!</p><p>ANAKIN: I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master,<br/>
of course.</p><p>OBI-WAN: We will not go through this exercise again,<br/>
Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead.</p><p>ANAKIN: Why?</p><p>OBI-WAN: What??!!</p><p>ANAKIN: Why else do you think we were assigned to protect<br/>
her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for<br/>
local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master.<br/>
Investigation is implied in our mandate.</p><p>OBI-WAN: We will do exactly as the Council has instructed,<br/>
and you will learn your place, young one.</p><p>PADMÉ: Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries<br/>
surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will<br/>
excuse me, I will retire.</p><p>Everyone gives AMIDALA a slight bow as she and DORMÉ leave<br/>
the room.</p><p>TYPHO: Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here.<br/>
I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at<br/>
the control center downstairs.</p><p>JAR JAR: Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again,<br/>
Annie. Deesa bad times, bombad times.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO leaves.</p><p>ANAKIN: She hardly recognized me, Jar Jar. I've thought<br/>
about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten<br/>
me completely.</p><p>JAR JAR: Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in longo<br/>
time.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be<br/>
mindful of your thoughts. She was pleased to see us. Now<br/>
lets check the security here.</p><p>ANAKIN: Yes, my master.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SKYSCRAPER LEDGE - NIGHT</p><p>An armor-clad bounty hunter, JANGO FETT, waits on the ledge<br/>
of a skyscraper as another bounty hunter, ZAM WESELL, a<br/>
CHANGELING, steps from her hovering speeder and approaches<br/>
FETT.</p><p>ZAM WESELL: I hit the ship, but they used a decoy.</p><p>JANGO FETT: We'll have to try something more subtle this<br/>
time, Zam. My client is getting impatient.</p><p>FETT hands ZAM a transparent tube about a foot long<br/>
containing centipede-like KOUHUNS.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Take these. Be careful. They're very poisonous.</p><p>ZAM attaches her veil across the bottom of her face. She<br/>
turns to leave, but FETT calls her back.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Zam, there can be no mistakes this time.</p><p>She turns again, and walks toward her speeder.</p><p>EXTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE - NIGHT</p><p>The vast Jedi Temple sits on an endless flat plain,<br/>
silhouetted by a against the traffic-filled sky.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, CORRIDOR - NIGHT</p><p>MACE WINDU and YODA walk down the long hallway, silhouetted<br/>
by a lit room at the end.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?</p><p>YODA: Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force.</p><p>MACE WINDU: The prophecy is coming true, the Dark Side is<br/>
growing.</p><p>YODA: And only those who have turned to the Dark Side can<br/>
sense the possibilities of the future. </p><p>MACE WINDU: It's been ten years, and the Sith still have<br/>
yet to show themselves.</p><p>YODA: ...Out there, they are. A certainty that is.</p><p>There is a long silence as they walk away. Only footsteps<br/>
are heard.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN<br/>
R0OM - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN is standing in the living room. He is in a<br/>
meditative state. It is quiet. We hear DISTANT FOOTSTEPS in<br/>
the corridor outside the apartment. Suddenly ANAKIN'S eyes<br/>
pop open. His eyes dart around the room. He reaches for his<br/>
lightsaber, then smiles and puts it back in his belt.</p><p>The door to the apartment slides open, and OBI-WAN enters.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs.<br/>
No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?</p><p>ANAKIN: Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for<br/>
something to happen to her.</p><p>OBI-WAN checks a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out<br/>
of his utility belt. It shows a shot of ARTOO by the door,<br/>
but no sign of PADMÉ on the bed.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What's going on?</p><p>ANAKIN shrugs.</p><p>ANAKIN: She covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me<br/>
watching her.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What is she thinking?</p><p>ANAKIN: She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an<br/>
intruder.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM<br/>
- NIGHT</p><p>PADMÉ is asleep in her bed, lit only by the light of the<br/>
city outside her window coming through the blinds. ARTOO<br/>
stands in the corner of the bedroom. His power is off.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) It's not an intruder I'm worried about.<br/>
There are many other ways to kill a Senator.</p><p>ANAKIN: (V.O.) I know, but we also want to catch this<br/>
assassin. Don't we, Master?</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN<br/>
ROOM - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN: You're using her as bait??</p><p>ANAKIN: It was her idea... Don't worry, no harm will come<br/>
to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust<br/>
me.</p><p>OBI-WAN: It's too risky... besides, your senses aren't that<br/>
attuned, young apprentice.</p><p>ANAKIN: And yours are?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Possibly.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SKYSCRAPER LEDGE - NIGHT</p><p>Standing on the skyscraper ledge, ZAM WESELL loads the<br/>
cylinder carrying the deadly KOUHUNS into a PROBE DROID.<br/>
She sends the PROBE DROID out into the Coruscant night.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN<br/>
ROOM - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN and OBI-WAN continue their conversation, moving out<br/>
onto the apartment's balcony.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You look tired.</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't sleep well anymore.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Because of your mother?</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I<br/>
haven't seen her since I was little.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Dreams pass in time.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her<br/>
again is... intoxicating.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray<br/>
you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order... a<br/>
commitment not easily broken... and don't forget she's a<br/>
politician. They're not to be trusted.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM<br/>
- NIGHT</p><p>As PADMÉ sleeps, a PROBE DROID approaches outside her<br/>
window. It sends out several small arms that attach to the<br/>
window, creating sparks that shut down the security system.<br/>
Then a large arm cuts a small hole in the glass. A FAINT<br/>
SOUND is heard as the small section of glass is removed<br/>
from the window.</p><p>ARTOO wakes up, and his lights go on. The PROBE DROID<br/>
freezes. ARTOO looks around, makes a PLAINTIVE LITTLE<br/>
SOUND, then shuts down again. The PROBE DROID attaches a<br/>
little tube to the window. TWO DEADLY LOOKING CENTIPEDE<br/>
LIKE KOUHUNS exit the tube, crawl through the blinds and<br/>
head toward the sleeping PADMÉ.</p><p>ANAKIN: (V.O.) She's not like the others in the Senate,<br/>
Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) It's been my experience that Senators are<br/>
only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns...<br/>
and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of<br/>
democracy to get those funds.</p><p>ANAKIN: (V.O.) Not another lecture, Master. Not on the<br/>
economics of politics...</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN<br/>
ROOM - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN and OBI-WAN continue their conversation, walking<br/>
back into the main room.</p><p>ANAKIN: ...and besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor<br/>
doesn't appear to be corrupt.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Palpatine's a politician. </p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM<br/>
- NIGHT</p><p>ARTOO sounds an alarm and shines a light on the bed. THE<br/>
KOUHUNS are inches from PADMÉ'S face. Their mouths are<br/>
open, and wicked stinger tongues flick out.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) I've observed that he is very clever at<br/>
following the passions and prejudices of the Senators.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN<br/>
ROOM - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN and OBI-WAN continue their conversation.</p><p>ANAKIN: I think he is a good man. My instincts are very<br/>
positive about...</p><p>ANAKIN looks stunned. He looks sharply at OBI-WAN</p><p>OBI-WAN: I sense it, too.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM<br/>
- NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN and ANAKIN burst into the room. The KOUHUNS stand<br/>
on their hind legs and hiss as PADMÉ wakes up. ANAKIN<br/>
throws himself in front of her, whacking in half the deadly<br/>
creatures with his lightsaber.</p><p>OBI-WAN sees the DROID outside the window and races<br/>
straight at it, crashing through the blinds as he goes<br/>
through the window.</p><p>EXTERIOR: WINDOW LEDGE, APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN flies through the glass window and flings himself<br/>
at the PROBE DROID, grabbing onto the deadly machine before<br/>
it can flee. The PROBE DROID sinks under the weight of OBI<br/>
WAN but manages to stay afloat and fly away, with the Jedi<br/>
hanging on for dear life, a hundred stories above the city.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ stare at the sight of OBI-WAN being<br/>
carried off by the DROID. ANAKIN turns to her. She pulls<br/>
her nightdress around her shoulders.</p><p>ANAKIN: Stay here!</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO, with TWO GUARDS and DORMÉ, enter the room as<br/>
Anakin dashes out.</p><p>DORMÉ: Are you all right, M'Lady?</p><p>PADMÉ nods yes.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT</p><p>The PROBE DROID sends several protective electrical shocks<br/>
across its surface, causing OBI-WAN to almost lose his<br/>
grip. As they dart in and out of the speeder traffic, OBI<br/>
WAN disconnects a wire on the back of the DROID. Its power<br/>
shuts off! OBI-WAN and the DROID drop like rocks. OBI-WAN<br/>
realizes the error of his ways and quickly puts the wire<br/>
back. The DROID'S systems light up again and it takes off. </p><p>EXTERIOR: SENATE APARTMENTS - ENTRANCE - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN charges out of the building and runs to a line of<br/>
parked speeders. He vaults into an open one and takes off,<br/>
gunning it fast toward the lines of speeder traffic high<br/>
above.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT</p><p>The DROID bumps against a wall, hoping to knock the Jedi<br/>
loose. It moves behind a speeder afterburner to scorch him.<br/>
It takes the JEDI wildly between buildings and finally<br/>
skims across a rooftop as OBI-WAN is forced to lift his<br/>
legs, tenaciously hanging onto the DROID. The DROID heads<br/>
for a dirty, beat-up speeder hidden in an alcove of a<br/>
building about twenty stories up. When the pilot of the<br/>
speeder, the scruffy bounty hunter, ZAM WESELL, sees the<br/>
DROID approach with OBI-WAN hanging on, she pulls a long<br/>
rifle out of the speeder and starts to fire at the JEDI.<br/>
EXPLOSIONS burst all around OBI-WAN. ZAM runs to her<br/>
speeder, jumps in, and takes off.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I have a bad feeling about this.</p><p>FINALLY, the DROID suffers a direct hit and blows up. OBI<br/>
WAN falls fifty stories, until a speeder drops down next to<br/>
him, and he manages to grab onto the back end of the<br/>
speeder and haul himself toward the cockpit. The JEDI<br/>
struggles to climb into the passenger seat of the open<br/>
speeder and sit down next to the driver, ANAKIN.</p><p>ANAKIN: That was wacky! I almost lost you in the traffic.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What took you so long?</p><p>ANAKIN: Oh, you know, Master, I couldn't find a speeder I<br/>
really liked, with an open cockpit... and with the right<br/>
speed capabilities... and then you know I had to get a<br/>
really gonzo color...</p><p>They zoom upward in hot pursuit of ZAM as she fires out the<br/>
open window at them with her laser pistol.</p><p>OBI-WAN: If you'd spend as much time working on your saber<br/>
skills as you do on your wit, young Padawan, you would<br/>
rival Master Yoda as a swordsman.</p><p>ANAKIN: I thought I already did.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Only in your mind, my very young apprentice.<br/>
Careful!! Hey, easy!!</p><p>As this conversation is going on, ANAKIN deftly moves in<br/>
and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between<br/>
buildings, and miraculously through a construction site.<br/>
ZAM WESELL continues firing at them.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, I forgot you don't like flying, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I don't mind flying... but what you're doing is<br/>
suicide!</p><p>They barely miss a commuter train.</p><p>ANAKIN: Master, you know I've been flying since before I<br/>
could walk. I'm very good at this.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Just slow down! There! There he goes!</p><p>ZAM WESSEL and the JEDI race through a line of cross<br/>
traffic made up of giant trucks. The speeders bank sideways<br/>
as they slide around right-angle turns between buildings.<br/>
ZAM races into a tram tunnel.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Wait! Don't go in there! Take it easy...</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't worry, Master.</p><p>ANAKIN zooms into the tunnel after ZAM. They see a tram<br/>
coming at them. They brake, turn around, and race out,<br/>
barely ahead of the charging commuter transport.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You know I don't like it when you do that!</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, Master. Don't worry, this guy's gonna kill<br/>
himself any minute now!</p><p>ZAM WESSEL turns into oncoming traffic, deliberately trying<br/>
to throw the JEDI off. Oncoming speeders swerve, trying to<br/>
avoid ZAM and the JEDI. ZAM does a quick, tight loop-over<br/>
and ends up behind the JEDI. She is now in a much better<br/>
position to fire at them with her laser pistol. To avoid<br/>
being hit by the laser bolts, ANAKIN slams on the brakes<br/>
and moves alongside ZAM. She now fires point-blank at OBI-<br/>
WAN.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What are you doing? He's gonna blast me!</p><p>ANAKIN: Right - this isn't working.</p><p>ANAKIN slides underneath Zam's speeder. They race along in<br/>
traffic, one speeder right on top of the other. The BOUNTY<br/>
HUNTER skims over the rooftops, causing ANAKIN to drop<br/>
behind. ANAKIN goes through his gears, zooming around<br/>
traffic. They race at high speed across a wide, flat<br/>
surface of the city planet. A large spacecraft almost<br/>
collides with them as it attempts to land. </p><p>OBI-WAN: Watch out for those banners!</p><p>They round a corner and clip a flag, which gets caught on<br/>
one of the front air scoops.</p><p>OBI-WAN: That was too close!</p><p>ANAKIN: Clear that!</p><p>OBI-WAN: What?</p><p> </p><p>ANAKIN: Clear the flag! We're losing power! Hurry!</p><p>OBI-WAN leans out of the speeder, then crawls out onto the<br/>
front engine and pulls the flag free of the scoop. The<br/>
speeder lurches forward with a surge of power.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Whooooaaa! Don't do that! I don't  like it when<br/>
you do that!</p><p>ANAKIN: So sorry, Master.</p><p>They chase the BOUNTY HUNTER through a power refinery. ZAM<br/>
shoots a power coupler causing voltage, like lightning, to<br/>
jump across a gap from one coupler to another. ANAKIN stays<br/>
on course, piloting the speeder directly through the arc.<br/>
ANAKIN and OBI-WAN'S bodies ripple with blue power.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin! How many times have I told you to stay<br/>
away from the power couplings! Slow down! Don't go through<br/>
there!</p><p>Huge electrical bolts shoot between the buildings as the<br/>
speeders pass.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Yiiii, what are you doing?</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, Master!</p><p>OBI-WAN: (sarcastically) Oh, that was good...</p><p>ANAKIN: That was crazy!!!</p><p>ZAM slides around a corner sideways, blocking an alley,<br/>
firing point-blank as ANAKIN approaches.</p><p>ANAKIN: Ahh, damn.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Stop!!</p><p>ANAKIN: No, we can make it.</p><p>ANAKIN barely misses the BOUNTY HUNTER'S speeder as he<br/>
dives under it, and through a small gap in the building<br/>
hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control.<br/>
ANAKIN struggles to regain control of the speeder, narrowly<br/>
missing a crane, barely clipping a pair of giant struts. A<br/>
giant gas ball shoots up, causing ANAKIN to spin and bump a<br/>
building, stalling the speeder.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I'm crazy... I'm crazy... I'm crazy.</p><p>ANAKIN: I got us through that one all right.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (angrily) No you didn't! We've stalled! And you<br/>
almost got us killed!</p><p>ANAKIN: I think we're still alive.</p><p>ANAKIN works to get the speeder started. It races to life.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (very angrily) It was stupid!</p><p>ANAKIN: (sheepishly) I could have made it...</p><p>OBI-WAN: (furious) But you didn't!!! And now we've lost him<br/>
for good.</p><p>Suddenly, there is an ambush. Laser bolts are everywhere.<br/>
EXPLOSIONS surround them. They look up to see ZAM WESSEL<br/>
take off.</p><p>ANAKIN: No we didn't...</p><p>Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames the JEDI tear<br/>
after ZAM. They are smoking. OBI-WAN slaps out the small<br/>
fire on the dashboard. ZAM goes up and down, through cross<br/>
traffic. There is a near miss as a speeder almost hits<br/>
them. ZAM turns down and left between two buildings. ANAKIN<br/>
pulls up and to the right</p><p>OBI-WAN: Where are you going?!... He went down there, the<br/>
other way.</p><p>ANAKIN: Master, if we keep this chase going, that creep's<br/>
gonna end up Deep-fried. Personally, I'd very much like to<br/>
find out who in the hell he is and who he's working for...<br/>
This is a shortcut... I think.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (sarcastic) What do you mean, you "think?"</p><p>ANAKIN turns up a side street, zooming up several small<br/>
passageways, then stops, hovering about fifty stories up.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, you lost him.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm deeply sorry, Master.</p><p>ANAKIN looks around front and back. He spots something. He<br/>
seems to  start counting to himself as he watches something<br/>
below approach.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, this is some kind of shortcut. He went<br/>
completely the other way! Once again, Anakin...</p><p>ANAKIN: ...Excuse me for a moment.</p><p>ANAKIN jumps out of the speeder. OBI-WAN looks down and<br/>
sees Zam's speeder about five stories below them cruising<br/>
past. </p><p>OBI-WAN: I hate it when he does that.</p><p>ANAKIN miraculously lands on top of the Bounty Hunter's<br/>
speeder. The speeder wobbles under the impact. ZAM looks up<br/>
and realizes what has happened.</p><p>ZAM takes off, and ANAKIN slides to the back strut and<br/>
almost slips off, but manages to hang on. ANAKIN works his<br/>
way back to ZAM, who, caught off guard, briefly changes<br/>
into her CLAWDITE form. ZAM stops suddenly, and ANAKIN<br/>
flies forward to the left front fork. ZAM shoots at him<br/>
with a laser pistol. There is a BLAST near ANAKIN'S hand,<br/>
which breaks off a piece of the speeder. ANAKIN slides to<br/>
the right fork of the speeder, where ZAM can't reach him.<br/>
He scrambles to the top, holding onto an air scoop.</p><p> </p><p>OBI-WAN has jumped into the driver's seat of his speeder<br/>
and is deftly gaining on the rogue speeder. The two<br/>
speeders dive through oncoming traffic and then through<br/>
cross traffic. Finally, ANAKIN is able to get hold of his<br/>
lightsaber and starts to cut his way through the roof of<br/>
the speeder. ZAM takes out her laser pistol and starts<br/>
firing at the helpless JEDI, knocking the sword out of his<br/>
hand. OBI-WAN races under the speeder and catches the Jedi<br/>
weapon in the passenger's seat.</p><p>ANAKIN sticks his hand into the cockpit and, using the<br/>
Force, pulls the gun out of ZAM'S hand. She grabs the<br/>
JEDI'S hand, and they struggle for the weapon. It goes off,<br/>
blowing a hole in the floor of the speeder. The speeder<br/>
careens wildly out of control. ZAM struggles to pull the<br/>
speeder out of its nosedive. OBI-WAN gets slowed down by<br/>
traffic and loses sight of the Bounty Hunter's speeder.</p><p>Just as the speeder is about to nose dive into the ground,<br/>
ZAM pulls it out, and it slides hard on the pavement in a<br/>
shower of sparks. ANAKIN goes flying into the street.</p><p>EXTERIOR: ENTERTAINMENT STREET - NIGHT</p><p>ZAM exits the crashed speeder and runs. ANAKIN picks<br/>
himself up off the pavement and runs after her down the<br/>
very crowded street.</p><p>It's the seedy underbelly of the city. Broken sidewalks,<br/>
garish lights reflected in filthy puddles. It's pretty<br/>
crowded with various ALIEN LOW-LIFES, PANHANDLING DROIDS,<br/>
and the occasional group of UPPERCLASS SLUMMERS.</p><p>ANAKIN barges into several of them as he chases after the<br/>
fleeing ZAM. He loses the Bounty Hunter in the crowd, then<br/>
sees her again. The young Jedi is having a very difficult<br/>
time getting through the crowd. Ahead, ZAM turns in through<br/>
a door and disappears. A nightclub sign is flashing over<br/>
the door.</p><p>OBI-WAN lands the speeder in the nearby street. He gets out<br/>
and runs through the crowd toward ANAKIN. ANAKIN is just<br/>
about to follow ZAM into the nightclub when OBI-WAN catches<br/>
up to him.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin!</p><p>ANAKIN: She went into that club, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Patience. Use the Force, Anakin. Think.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: He went in there to hide, not run.</p><p>ANAKIN: Yes, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN hands ANAKIN the lightsaber.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Here. Next time try not to lose it.</p><p>ANAKIN reaches for the lightsaber.</p><p>OBI-WAN: A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession...</p><p>ANAKIN: Yes, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: He must keep it with him at all times.</p><p>ANAKIN: I know, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN grabs hold of ANAKIN'S lightsaber again.</p><p>OBI-WAN: This weapon is your life.</p><p>ANAKIN: I've heard this lesson before...</p><p>OBI-WAN finally holds out the lightsaber and ANAKIN grabs<br/>
it.</p><p>OBI-WAN: But, you haven't learned anything, Anakin.</p><p>OBI-WAN releases hold of the lightsaber.</p><p>ANAKIN: I try, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN walks ahead through the club entrance. ANAKIN<br/>
follows him.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the<br/>
death of me?!</p><p>INTERIOR: NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN and ANAKIN enter the nightclub bar, and everyone<br/>
stares at them</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I<br/>
have to a father... I love you. I don't want to cause you<br/>
pain.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Then why don't you listen to me?!</p><p>ANAKIN: I am trying.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Can you see him?</p><p>ANAKIN: I think he's a she... and I think she's a<br/>
changeling.</p><p>OBI-WAN: In that case be extra careful... (nods to the<br/>
room) Go and find her.</p><p>OBI-WAN goes away.</p><p>ANAKIN: Where are you going, Master?</p><p>OBI-WAN: For a drink.</p><p>OBI-WAN heads for the bar. ANAKIN blinks in surprise, then<br/>
moves into the room, where ALIEN FACES look back at him<br/>
with hostility, suspicion, and invitation as he moves among<br/>
the tables. OBI-WAN arrives at the bar. He signals the<br/>
BARMAN.</p><p>CLOSE - Somewhere in the room a HAND moves to a pistol in<br/>
its holster and unsnaps the safety catch. At the bar, a<br/>
glass is placed in front of OBI-WAN. A drink is poured. He<br/>
lifts the glass.</p><p>ELAN SLEAZEBAGGANO: You wanna buy some death-sticks?</p><p>OBI-WAN looks at him. He moves his fingers slightly.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You don't want to sell me death-sticks.</p><p>ELAN: I don't want to sell you death-sticks.</p><p>OBI-WAN moves his fingers.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You want to go home and rethink your life.</p><p>ELAN: I want to go home and rethink my life.</p><p>He leaves. OBI-WAN lifts the drink and tosses it back.</p><p>CLOSE - The gun is drawn from its holster and held down out<br/>
of sight. The BOUNTY HUNTER starts to move toward the bar.</p><p>The gun moves toward OBI-WAN'S unsuspecting back. The gun<br/>
is raised to aim directly at his back, and suddenly OBI-WAN<br/>
turns fast. His lightsaber flashes. There is a shrill<br/>
SCREAM and ZAM'S ARM hits the floor. The gun drops from its<br/>
twitching fingers. Blood spreads.</p><p>The room is silent. ANAKIN is suddenly at OBI-WAN's side,<br/>
his lightsaber glowing.</p><p>ANAKIN: Easy... official business. Go back to your drinks.</p><p>Slowly, the ALIENS sit. Conversation resumes. Onstage, THE<br/>
PERFORMERS pick up their routine. OBI-WAN and ANAKIN lift<br/>
ZAM and carry her out.</p><p>EXTERIOR: ALLEY OUTSIDE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN and ANAKIN carry ZAM into the alley and lower her<br/>
to the ground. OBI-WAN attends to her wounded shoulder. She<br/>
stares up hatefully at ANAKIN. She winces in pain, then<br/>
nods.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?</p><p>ZAM WESSEL: The Senator from Naboo.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Who hired you?</p><p>ZAM glares at OBI-WAN.</p><p>ZAM WESSEL: It was just a job.</p><p>ANAKIN: Who hired you? Tell us!</p><p>ZAM WESSEL: That Senator's gonna die soon anyway, and the<br/>
next one won't make the same mistake I did...</p><p>OBI-WAN: This wound's going to need treatment.</p><p>ANAKIN: Tell us... tell us now!</p><p>ZAM glares hatefully.</p><p>ZAM: It was a Bounty Hunter called...</p><p>There is a sudden FTZZZ sound. ZAM twitches. She blinks in<br/>
surprise and dies. As OBI-WAN lays ZAM down on the street,<br/>
she changes to her CLAWDITE form.</p><p>There is a WHOOSH from above. OBI-WAN and ANAKIN look up to<br/>
see an ARMORED ROCKET-MAN taking off from a roof high<br/>
above. He shoots up fast into the sky and disappears. OBI-<br/>
WAN looks down at ZAM. He touches her neck and pulls out a<br/>
small, wicked-looking dart.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Toxic dart...</p><p>EXTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE - DAY</p><p>The tall spires of the Jedi Temple stand out against the<br/>
blue sky.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN and ANAKIN stand in the center of the Council<br/>
Chamber. The members of the Jedi Council are seated in a<br/>
circle surrounding the two Jedi.</p><p>YODA: Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Most importantly, find out who he's working<br/>
for.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What about Senator Amidala? She will still need<br/>
protecting.</p><p>YODA: Handle that, your Padawan will.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home<br/>
planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use<br/>
registered transport. Travel as refugees.</p><p>ANAKIN: As the leader of the opposition, it will be very<br/>
difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital.</p><p>YODA: Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must<br/>
respect.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor<br/>
Palpatine to speak with her.</p><p>The two Jedi exit the Council Chamber.</p><p>INTERIOR: SENATE BUILDING, PALPATINE'S OFFICE - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PALPATINE stand at the window of PALPATINE'S<br/>
office and look out over the vast city.</p><p>PALPATINE: I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not<br/>
refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure<br/>
you of that.</p><p>ANAKIN: Thank you, your Excellency.</p><p>PALPATINE: And so, my young Padawan, they have finally<br/>
given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off.</p><p>ANAKIN: Your guidance more that my patience.</p><p>PALPATINE: You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you<br/>
will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be<br/>
invincible. I have said it many times, you are the most<br/>
gifted Jedi I have ever met.</p><p>PALPATINE and ANAKIN turn away from the window and walk<br/>
through PALPATINE'S office towards the door.</p><p>ANAKIN: Thank you, your Excellency.</p><p>PALPATINE: I see you becoming the greatest of all the Jedi,<br/>
Anakin. Even more powerful than Master Yoda.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, ATRIUM - DAY</p><p>MACE WINDU and OBI-WAN walk along the Temple corridors.<br/>
YODA accompanies them, riding in a small floating chair.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I am concerned for my Padawan. He is not ready to<br/>
be given this assignment on his own yet.</p><p>YODA: The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan.</p><p>MACE WINDU: The boy has exceptional skills.</p><p>OBI-WAN: But he still has much to learn, Master. His<br/>
abilities have made him... ell, arrogant.</p><p>YODA: Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among<br/>
Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more<br/>
experienced ones.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Remember, Obi-Wan. If the prophecy is true,<br/>
your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force<br/>
back into balance.</p><p>OBI-WAN: If he follows the right path.</p><p>INTERIOR: APARTMENT BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN looks as PADMÉ and JAR JAR talk, standing near the<br/>
door of the anteroom to PADMÉ'S bedroom. DORMÉ moves about<br/>
packing luggage.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be<br/>
your responsibility to take my place in the Senate.<br/>
Representative Binks, I know I can count on you.</p><p>JAR JAR: Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden.<br/>
(pompously) Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and<br/>
da...</p><p>PADMÉ: Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you<br/>
have a great deal to do.</p><p>JAR JAR: Of course, M'Lady.</p><p>JAR JAR bows and goes out. PADMÉ walks briskly to ANAKIN.<br/>
She is in a very bad mood.</p><p>PADMÉ: I do not like this idea of hiding.</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't worry, now that the Council has ordered an<br/>
investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find<br/>
this bounty hunter.</p><p>PADMÉ: (frustrated) I haven't worked for a year to defeat<br/>
the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is<br/>
decided!</p><p>ANAKIN: Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do<br/>
what is requested of us.</p><p>PADMÉ: Pride?!? Annie, you're young, and you don't have a<br/>
very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your<br/>
opinions for some other time.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, M'Lady. I was only trying to...</p><p>PADMÉ: Annie! No!</p><p>ANAKIN: Please don't call me that.</p><p>PADMÉ: What?</p><p>ANAKIN: Annie...</p><p>PADMÉ: I've always called you that... it is your name,<br/>
isn't it?</p><p>ANAKIN: It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still<br/>
a little boy... and I'm not.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've...<br/>
(looks him over) ...that you've grown up.</p><p>PADMÉ smiles at ANAKIN. He becomes a little shy.</p><p>ANAKIN: Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it...</p><p>PADMÉ: Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than<br/>
we would like. It's the only way we grow.</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as<br/>
wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am<br/>
truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only... although I'm a<br/>
Padawan learner, in some ways... a lot of ways... I'm ahead<br/>
of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it<br/>
too. But he feels I'm too unpredictable... Other Jedi my<br/>
age have gone through the trials and made it... I know I<br/>
started my training late... but he won't let me move on.</p><p>PADMÉ: That must be frustrating.</p><p>ANAKIN: It's worse... he's overly critical! He never<br/>
listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!</p><p>PADMÉ cannot suppress a laugh. She shakes her head.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm sorry... You sounded exactly like that little<br/>
boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm not whining! I'm not.</p><p>PADMÉ just smiles at him. DORMÉ laughs in the background.</p><p>PADMÉ: I didn't say it to hurt you.</p><p>ANAKIN: I know...</p><p>There is a brief silence, then PADMÉ comes over to ANAKIN.</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin...</p><p>They look into each other's eyes for the first time.</p><p>PADMÉ: Don't try to grow up too fast.</p><p>ANAKIN: I am grown up. You said it yourself.</p><p>ANAKIN looks deep into PADMÉ'S eyes.</p><p>PADMÉ: Please don't look at me like that.</p><p>ANAKIN: Why not?</p><p>PADMÉ: Because I can see what you're thinking.</p><p>ANAKIN: (laughing) Ahh... So, you have Jedi powers too?</p><p>DORMÉ is watching with concern.</p><p>PADMÉ: It makes me feel uncomfortable.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sorry, M'Lady.</p><p>ANAKIN backs away as PADMÉ turns and goes back to her<br/>
packing.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT FREIGHTER DOCKS, TRANSPORT<br/>
BUS - DAY </p><p>A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of<br/>
Coruscant's industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with<br/>
activity. Transports of various sizes move supplies and<br/>
passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of the<br/>
starships. The bus stops before a huge, intergalactic<br/>
freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT FREIGHTER DOCKS, TRANSPORT<br/>
BUS - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ, dressed in Outland peasant outfits, get<br/>
up and head for the door where CAPTAIN TYPHO, DORMÉ and<br/>
OBI-WAN are waiting to hand them their luggage.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: Be safe, M'Lady.</p><p>PADMÉ: Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé... The<br/>
threat's on you two now.</p><p>DORMÉ: He'll be safe with me.</p><p>They laugh, and PADMÉ embraces her faithful handmaiden.<br/>
DORMÉ starts to weep.</p><p>PADMÉ: You'll be fine.</p><p>DORMÉ: It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they<br/>
realize you've left the Capital?</p><p>PADMÉ: (looks to Anakin) Then my Jedi protector will have<br/>
to prove how good he is.</p><p>DORMÉ and PADMÉ smile. ANAKIN frowns as OBI-WAN pulls him<br/>
aside.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin. Don't do anything without first consulting<br/>
either myself or the Council.</p><p>ANAKIN: Yes, Master.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (to Padmé) I will get to the bottom of this plot<br/>
quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time.</p><p>PADMÉ: I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi.</p><p>ANAKIN: Time to go.</p><p>PADMÉ: I know. </p><p>PADMÉ gives DORMÉ a last hug. ANAKIN picks up the luggage,<br/>
and the TWO PEASANTS exit the speeder bus, where ARTOO is<br/>
waiting for them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin, may the Force be with you.</p><p>ANAKIN: May the Force be with you, Master.</p><p>They head off toward the giant Starfreighter.</p><p>PADMÉ: Suddenly, I'm afraid...</p><p>ANAKIN: This is my first assignment on my own. I am too.<br/>
(looking at Artoo) But don't worry. We've got Artoo with<br/>
us.</p><p>They laugh.</p><p>OBI-WAN and CAPTAIN TYPHO watch ANAKIN and PADMÉ disappear<br/>
into the  vastness of the spaceport with ARTOO trundling<br/>
along behind them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I hope he doesn't try anything foolish.</p><p>CAPTAIN TYPHO: I'd be more concerned about her doing<br/>
something, than him.</p><p>EXTERIOR: FREIGHTER DOCKS - CORUSCANT - DAY</p><p>The freighter slowly takes off from the huge docks area of<br/>
Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - LATE DAY</p><p>From high above, light streams down from the lofty<br/>
ceilings. OBI-WAN crosses the floor of the great hallway,<br/>
heading for the Analysis Rooms.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, ANALYSIS CUBICLES - LATE DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN walks past several glass cubicles where work is<br/>
going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front<br/>
of a console. A SP-4 ANALYSIS DROID comes to life. A tray<br/>
slides out of the console.</p><p>SP-4: Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray,<br/>
please.</p><p>OBI-WAN puts the dart onto the tray, which retracts into<br/>
the console. The DROID activates the system, and a screen<br/>
lights up in front of OBI-WAN.</p><p>OBI-WAN: It's a toxic dart. I need to know where it came<br/>
from and who made it.</p><p>SP-4: One moment, please.</p><p>Diagrams and data appear on the screen, scrolling past at<br/>
great speed. OBI-WAN watches as the screen goes blank. The<br/>
tray slides out.</p><p>SP-4: Markings cannot be identified. As you can see on your<br/>
screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture.<br/>
Probably self-made by a warrior not associated with any<br/>
known society. Stand away from the sensor tray please.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Excuse me? Could you try again please?</p><p>SP-4: Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. They<br/>
cover eighty percent of the galaxy. If I can't tell you<br/>
where it came from, nobody can.</p><p>OBI-WAN picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to<br/>
the DROID.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Thanks for your assistance! (to himself) I know<br/>
who can identify this.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, DOWNTOWN, BACK STREET - MORNING</p><p>OBI-WAN walks down the street. It is a pretty tough part of<br/>
town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and<br/>
transporter rigs thundering past. Above, the old elevated<br/>
monospeed with occasional "shiny freighters" hissing<br/>
through.</p><p>OBI-WAN comes to a kind of alien diner. On the steamed-up<br/>
windows it says "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering. He goes<br/>
inside.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, DEX'S DINER - MORNING</p><p>A WAITRESS DROID is carrying plates of half-eaten food.<br/>
There is a counter with stools and a line of booths along<br/>
the wall by the window. A number of CUSTOMERS are eating -<br/>
TOUGH-LOOKING WORKERS, FREIGHTER DRIVERS, ETC. The WAITRESS<br/>
DROID looks up as OBI-WAN comes in.</p><p>WAITRESS DROID: Can I help ya?</p><p>OBI-WAN: I'm looking for Dexter.</p><p>The WAITRESS DROID approaches OBI-WAN.</p><p>WAITRESS DROID: Waddya want him for?</p><p>OBI-WAN: He's not in trouble. It's personal.</p><p>There is a brief pause. Then the DROID goes to the open<br/>
serving hatch behind the counter.</p><p>WIITRESS DROID: Someone to see ya, honey. (lowering her<br/>
voice) A Jedi, by the looks of him.</p><p>Steam billows out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter<br/>
as a huge head pokes through.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: Obi-Wan!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Hey, Dex.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: Take a seat! Be right with ya!</p><p>OBI-WAN sits in a booth.</p><p>WAITRESS DROID: You want a cup of ardees?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Oh yes, thank you.</p><p>The WAITRESS DROID moves off as the door to the counter<br/>
opens and DEXTER JETTSTER appears. He is big - bald and<br/>
sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with. He<br/>
arrives, beaming hugely.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: Hey, ol' buddy!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Hey, Dex.</p><p>DEXTER eases himself into the seat opposite OBI-WAN. He can<br/>
just make it. </p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: So, my friend. What can I do for ya?</p><p>OBI-WAN: You can tell me what this is.</p><p>OBI-WAN places the dart on the table between them. DEX'S<br/>
eyes widen. He puts down his mug.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: (softly) Well, whaddya know...</p><p>DEXTER picks up the dart delicately between his puffy<br/>
fingers and peers at it.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: I ain't seen one of these since I was<br/>
prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Can you tell me where it came from?</p><p>DEXTER grins. He puts the dart down between them.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: This baby belongs to them cloners. What<br/>
you got here is a Kamino saberdart.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Kamino saberdart? ...I wonder why it didn't show<br/>
up in our analysis archive.</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: It's these funny little cuts on the side<br/>
give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there<br/>
only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi<br/>
would have more respect for the difference between<br/>
knowledge and wisdom.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be<br/>
here, would we? (laughing) Kamino... doesn't sound<br/>
familiar. Is it part of the Republic?</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say<br/>
about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the<br/>
south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in<br/>
your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're<br/>
cloners. Damned good ones, too.</p><p>OBI-WAN picks up the dart, holding it midway between them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Cloners? Are they friendly?</p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: It depends.</p><p>OBI-WAN: On what, Dex?</p><p>Dexter grins. </p><p>DEXTER JETTSTER: On how good your manners are... and how<br/>
big your pocketbook is...</p><p>EXTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE - DAY</p><p>The main entrance at the base of the huge Temple is<br/>
bustling with activity. All sorts of JEDI are coming and<br/>
going.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, ARCHIVE LIBRARY - DAY</p><p>A bronze bust of Count Dooku stands among a line of other<br/>
busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. OBI-WAN stands in front<br/>
of it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face.</p><p>On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into<br/>
infinity. Farther along the room in the background, FIVE<br/>
JEDI are seated at tables, studying archive material.</p><p>After OBI-WAN studies the bust for a few moments before<br/>
MADAME JOCASTA NU, the Jedi Archivist, is standing next to<br/>
him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as<br/>
old boots and smart as a whip.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Did you call for assistance?</p><p>OBI-WAN: (distracted in thought) Yes... yes, I did...</p><p>JOCASTA NU: He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one<br/>
of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of<br/>
knowing.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi<br/>
have ever left the Order.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: (sighs) The Lost Twenty... Count Dooku was the<br/>
most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk<br/>
about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order.</p><p>OBI-WAN: What happened?</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Well, Count Dooku was always a bit out of step<br/>
with the decisions of the Council... much like your old<br/>
Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (surprised) Really?</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very<br/>
individual thinkers... idealists...</p><p>JOCASTA NU gazes at the bust.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: He was always striving to become a more<br/>
powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber,<br/>
in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge<br/>
of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left<br/>
because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that<br/>
politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed<br/>
themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very<br/>
high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or<br/>
ten years, then just showed up recently as the head of the<br/>
separatist movement.</p><p>OBI-WAN: It's very interesting. I'm not sure I completely<br/>
understand.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for<br/>
a history lesson. Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Yes, I'm trying to find a planet system called<br/>
Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive<br/>
charts.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with...<br/>
Let me see...</p><p>JOCASTA NU leans over OBI-WAN'S shoulder, looking at the<br/>
screen.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Are you sure you have the right coordinates?</p><p>OBI-WAN: (nodding) According to my information, it should<br/>
be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi<br/>
Maze.</p><p>JOCASTA NU taps the keyboard and frowns.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: No coordinates? It sounds like the sort of<br/>
directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner<br/>
or Furbog trader.</p><p>OBI-WAN: All three, actually.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Are you sure it exists?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Absolutely.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: Let me do a gravitational scan.</p><p>OBI-WAN and JOCASTA NU study the star map hologram.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the<br/>
planet you're seeking was destroyed.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Wouldn't that be on record?</p><p>JOCASTA NU: It ought to be, unless it was very recent.<br/>
(shakes her head) I hate to say it, but it looks like the<br/>
system you're searching for doesn't exist.</p><p>OBI-WAN: That's impossible... perhaps the archives are<br/>
incomplete.</p><p>JOCASTA NU: The archives are comprehensive and totally<br/>
secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure<br/>
of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not<br/>
exist!</p><p>OBI-WAN stares at her, then looks back to the map. JOCASTA<br/>
NU notices a young boy approach. She turns from OBI-WAN and<br/>
leaves with the youngster.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE, STARSHIP FREIGHTER</p><p>The massive, slow-moving Freighter moves through space.</p><p>INTERIOR: STARFREIGHTER, STEERAGE HOLD - DAY</p><p>The great, gloomy hold is crowded with EMIGRANTS and their<br/>
belongings. To one side ARTOO is coming to the head of a<br/>
food line holding two bowls. With one of his little claw<br/>
arms, he grabs a chunk of something that looks like bread.</p><p>ARTOO slips a tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large<br/>
quantity. A SERVER sees him.</p><p>SERVER: Hey! No Droids!</p><p>ARTOO takes one last big suck and heads away from the food<br/>
line. The SERVER shouts after him angrily. The little droid<br/>
moves past groups of eating or sleeping EMIGRANTS and comes<br/>
to ANAKIN and PADMÉ'S table where ANAKIN is sound asleep.<br/>
The young Jedi seems to be having a nightmare. He is very<br/>
restless.</p><p>ANAKIN: No, no, Mom, no...</p><p>He is sweating. PADMÉ leans over resting her hand on his<br/>
arm. He wakes up with a start, then realizes where he is.<br/>
PADMÉ simply looks at him. He stares back, somewhat<br/>
confused.</p><p>ANAKIN: What?</p><p>PADMÉ: You seemed to be having a nightmare.</p><p>ANAKIN looks at PADMÉ a little more closely, trying to see<br/>
if he has revealed any of his secrets. She hands him a bowl<br/>
of mush and bread.</p><p>PADMÉ: Are you hungry?</p><p>ANAKIN: Yeah.</p><p>PADMÉ takes the food from ARTOO and sets it on a make-shift<br/>
table. ANAKIN rises and takes a seat as she places a bowl<br/>
in front of him.</p><p>ANAKIN: Thanks.</p><p>PADMÉ: We went to lightspeed a while ago.</p><p>ANAKIN looks into PADMÉ'S eyes.</p><p>ANAKIN: I look forward to seeing Naboo again. I've thought<br/>
about it every day since I left. It's by far the most<br/>
beautiful place I've ever seen...</p><p>PADMÉ is a little unnerved by his intense stare. </p><p>PADMÉ: It may not be as you remember it. Time changes<br/>
perception.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sometimes it does... Sometimes for the better.</p><p>PADMÉ: It must be difficult having sworn your life to the<br/>
Jedi... not being able to visit the places you like... or<br/>
do the things you like...</p><p>ANAKIN: Or be with the people I love.</p><p>PADMÉ: Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden<br/>
for a Jedi.</p><p>ANAKIN: Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden.<br/>
Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is<br/>
central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged<br/>
to love.</p><p>PADMÉ: You have changed so much.</p><p>ANAKIN: You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I<br/>
remember you in my dreams. I doubt if Naboo has changed<br/>
much either.</p><p>PADMÉ: It hasn't...</p><p>There is an awkward moment.</p><p>PADMÉ: (continuing; changing the subject) You were dreaming<br/>
about your mother earlier, weren't you?</p><p>ANAKIN: Yes... I left Tatooine so long ago, my memory of<br/>
her is fading. I don't want to lose it. Recently I've been<br/>
seeing her in my dreams... vivid dreams... scary dreams. I<br/>
worry about her.</p><p>PADMÉ gives ANAKIN a sympathetic look.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN walks through the main hallway to the training<br/>
area.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, TRAINING VERANDA - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN comes out onto the veranda and stops, watching<br/>
TWENTY or so FOUR-YEAR-OLDS doing training exercises,<br/>
supervised by YODA. They wear helmets over their eyes and<br/>
try to strike little TRAINING DROIDS with their miniature<br/>
lightsabers. The DROIDS dance in front of them.</p><p>YODA: Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help<br/>
you, it will. (he sees Obi-Wan) Younglings - enough! A<br/>
visitor we have. Welcome him.</p><p>The CHILDREN turn off their lightsabers.</p><p>YODA: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan.</p><p>CHILDREN: Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!</p><p>OBI-WAN: I am sorry to disturb you, Master.</p><p>YODA: What help to you, can I be?</p><p>OBI-WAN: I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old<br/>
friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the<br/>
archive maps.</p><p>YODA: Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has. How<br/>
embarrassing... how embarrassing. Liam, the shades. An<br/>
interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map<br/>
reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan's wayward planet,<br/>
we will.</p><p>The reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the<br/>
top. The CHILDREN gather around it. OBI-WAN takes out a<br/>
little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window<br/>
shades close, the reader lights up and projects the star<br/>
map hologram into the room. The CHILDREN laugh. Some of<br/>
them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. OBI-<br/>
WAN walks into the display.</p><p>OBI-WAN: This is where it ought to be... but it isn't.<br/>
Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to<br/>
this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't.</p><p>YODA: Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but<br/>
the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this<br/>
be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing<br/>
you see? An answer? A thought? Anyone?</p><p>There is a brief pause. Then a CHILD puts his hand up. YODA<br/>
nods.</p><p>JEDI CHILD JACK: Master? Because someone erased it from the<br/>
archive memory.</p><p>CHILDREN: That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone<br/>
erased it!</p><p>JEDI CHILD MAY: If the planet blew up, the gravity would go<br/>
away.</p><p>OBI-WAN stares; YODA chuckles.</p><p>YODA: Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan<br/>
is right. Go to the center of the gravity's pull, and find<br/>
your planet you will.</p><p>YODA and OBI-WAN move away from the CHILDREN. With a hand<br/>
movement, OBI-WAN causes the star map to disappear. OBI-WAN<br/>
uses the Force to call the glass ball back to his hand as<br/>
the two walk into an adjoining room.</p><p>OBI-WAN: But Master Yoda who could have erased information<br/>
from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?</p><p>YODA: (frowning) Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is.<br/>
Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why,<br/>
harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force<br/>
be with you.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO SPACEPORT - DAY</p><p>The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed.</p><p>PADMÉ, ANAKIN and ARTOO are among the EMIGRANTS streaming<br/>
from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They<br/>
exit onto the main plaza.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO PALACE, GRAND COURTYARD - AFTERNOON</p><p>The speeder bus pulls up and stops. PADMÉ, ANAKIN, and<br/>
ARTOO get out. The great courtyard stretches before them,<br/>
and they see the rose-colored domes of the palace on the<br/>
far side. ARTOO WHISTLES. They pick up their gear and start<br/>
to cross the courtyard. ARTOO trundles behind them.</p><p>ANAKIN: If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave.</p><p>PADMÉ: (laughing) I doubt that.</p><p>ANAKIN: No, really. When I started my training, I was very<br/>
homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the<br/>
only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem<br/>
was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But<br/>
I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way<br/>
it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells<br/>
of flowers...</p><p>PADMÉ: ...and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The<br/>
first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never<br/>
seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so<br/>
beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the<br/>
palace.</p><p>ANAKIN: Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics<br/>
when you were a little girl?</p><p>PADMÉ: (laughing) No! That was the last thing I thought of,<br/>
but the more history I studied, the more I realized how<br/>
much good politicians could do. After school, I became a<br/>
Senatorial advisor with such a passion that, before I knew<br/>
it, I was elected Queen. For the most part it was because<br/>
of my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the<br/>
youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on<br/>
it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was<br/>
ready.</p><p>ANAKIN: The people you served thought you did a good job. I<br/>
heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could<br/>
stay in office.</p><p>PADMÉ: Popular rule is not democracy, Annie. It gives the<br/>
people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully,<br/>
I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my<br/>
parents. They worried about me during the blockade and<br/>
couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping<br/>
to have a family by now... My sisters have the most<br/>
amazing, wonderful kids... So when the Queen asked me to<br/>
serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her.</p><p>ANAKIN: I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad<br/>
you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in<br/>
our generation that will change the galaxy in profound<br/>
ways.</p><p>PADMÉ: I think so too.</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ walk toward the palace. ARTOO continues to<br/>
follow.</p><p>INTERIOR: NABOO PALACE, THRONE ROOM - AFTERNOON</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA is seated on the throne, flanked by SIO<br/>
BIBBLE and a COUPLE OF ADVISORS. FOUR HANDMAIDENS stand<br/>
close by, and GUARDS are at the doors.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: We've been worried about you. (takes her<br/>
hand) I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé.</p><p>PADMÉ: Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have<br/>
served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE: Given the circumstances, Senator, you know it<br/>
was the only decision Her Highness could have made.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: How many systems have joined Count Dooku<br/>
and the separatists?</p><p>PADMÉ: Thousands. And more are leaving the Republic every<br/>
day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's<br/>
going to push us into a civil war.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE: It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full<br/>
scale war since the formation of the Republic!</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: Do you see any way, through negotiations,<br/>
to bring the separatists back into the Republic?</p><p>PADMÉ: Not if they feel threatened. The separatists don't<br/>
have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to<br/>
defend themselves. I'm sure of that. And with no time or<br/>
money to build an army, my guess is they will turn to the<br/>
Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: The armies of commerce! Why has nothing<br/>
been done in the Senate to restrain them?</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best<br/>
efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even<br/>
Senators on the payrolls of the Guilds.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE: It's outrageous that, after all of those<br/>
hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray<br/>
is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the<br/>
Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis. Do those money<br/>
mongers control everything?</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: Remember, Counselor, the courts were able<br/>
to reduce the Federation's armies. That's a move in the<br/>
right direction.</p><p>PADMÉ: There are rumors, Your Highness, that the Trade<br/>
Federation Army was not reduced as they were ordered.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: We must keep our faith in the Republic. The<br/>
day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose<br/>
it.</p><p>PADMÉ: Let's pray that day never comes.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: In the meantime, we must consider your own<br/>
safety.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE signals. All the OTHER ADVISORS and ATTENDANTS<br/>
bow and leave the room.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE: (to Anakin) What is your suggestion, Master<br/>
Jedi?</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counselor. He's still a<br/>
Padawan learner. I was thinking...</p><p>ANAKIN: (nettled) Hey, hold on a minute!</p><p>PADMÉ: Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake<br/>
Country. There are some places up there that are very<br/>
isolated.</p><p>ANAKIN: Excuse me?! I am in charge of security here,<br/>
M'Lady.</p><p>SIO BIBBLE and QUEEN JAMILLIA exchange a look. Something is<br/>
going on here.</p><p>PADMÉ: Annie, my life is at risk, and this is my home. I<br/>
know it very well... that is why we're here. I think it<br/>
would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in<br/>
this instance.</p><p>ANAKIN: (takes a deep breath) Sorry, M'Lady.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: Perfect. It's settled then.</p><p>ANAKIN glares at PADMÉ. Then QUEEN JAMILLIA gets up, and<br/>
they all start to leave.</p><p>QUEEN JAMILLIA: Padmé, I had an audience with your father<br/>
yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will<br/>
visit your mother before you leave... your family's very<br/>
worried about you.</p><p>PADMÉ: Thank you, your Highness.</p><p>PADMÉ looks worried. They ALL exit down the main staircase.</p><p>EXTERIOR: THEED, RESIDENTIAL AREA, SIDE STREET - AFTERNOON</p><p>PEOPLE are passing through the little street, OLD MEN are<br/>
sunning themselves, WOMEN are gossiping, KIDS are playing.<br/>
ANAKIN, PADMÉ and ARTOO turn onto a side street. ANAKIN is<br/>
back in his Jedi robes. PADMÉ wear a beautiful simple<br/>
dress. She stops, beaming.</p><p>PADMÉ: There's my house!</p><p>PADMÉ starts forward; ANAKIN hangs back.</p><p>PADMÉ: What? Don't say you're shy!</p><p>ANAKIN: (untruthfully) No, but I...</p><p>Suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls, RYOO (age<br/>
6) and POOJA (age 4). They come running toward PADMÉ.</p><p>PADMÉ: Ryoo!! Pooja!!</p><p>PADMÉ scoops up RYOO and POOJA and hugs them.</p><p>PADMÉ: Go wake up Artoo.</p><p>RYOO &amp; POOJA: Artoo!!!</p><p>As they see the droid, they hug him. ARTOO WHISTLES and<br/>
BEEPS. PADMÉ laughs. ANAKIN and PADMÉ go on toward the<br/>
house. The GIRLS stay and play with ARTOO.</p><p>INTERIOR: PADMÉ'S PARENTS' HOUSE, MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON</p><p>SOLA, PADMÉ'S beautiful older sister, comes in from the<br/>
kitchen carrying a big bowl of food.</p><p>SOLA: (over her shoulder) They're eating over at Jev<br/>
Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be<br/>
fine.</p><p>SOLA puts the bowl down on the table, where ANAKIN, PADMÉ<br/>
and RUWEE NABERRIE (Padme's father) are coming into the<br/>
room.</p><p>SOLA: Padmé! (hugging her) You're late. Mom was worried.</p><p>PADMÉ: We walked. Anakin, this is my sister, Sola.</p><p>SOLA: Hello, Anakin.</p><p>ANAKIN: Hello.</p><p>SOLA sits, as JOBAL NABERRIE (Padme's mother) comes in with<br/>
a heaped bowl of steaming food.</p><p>PADMÉ: ...and this is my mother.</p><p>JOBAL: You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're<br/>
hungry, Anakin.</p><p>ANAKIN: A little.</p><p>PADMÉ: He's being polite, Mom. We're starving.</p><p>RUWEE: (grinning) You came to the right place at the right<br/>
time.</p><p>EVERYONE sits and starts passing food.</p><p>JOBAL: (to Padmé) Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We<br/>
were so worried.</p><p>PADMÉ gives JOBAL a dirty look. RUWEE smiles as he watches.</p><p>RUWEE: Dear...</p><p>JOBAL: I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's<br/>
done.</p><p>SOLA: Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're<br/>
the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?</p><p>PADMÉ: (rolls her eyes) Sola!! He isn't my boyfriend! He's<br/>
a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me.</p><p>JOVAL: A bodyguard?! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was<br/>
that serious!</p><p>PADMÉ: It's not, Mom, I promise. (glances at Jobal) Anyway,<br/>
Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that<br/>
little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade<br/>
crisis?</p><p>They nod.</p><p>PADMÉ: He grew up.</p><p>JOBAL: Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't<br/>
you had enough of that life? I certainly have!</p><p>PADMÉ: Mom, I'm not in any danger.</p><p>RUWEE: (to Anakin) Is she?</p><p>ANAKIN: ...Yes ...I'm afraid she is.</p><p>PADMÉ: (quickly) But not much.</p><p>EXTERIOR: PADMÉ'S PARENTS' GARDEN - AFTERNOON</p><p>ANAKIN and RUWEE are walking.</p><p>RUWEE: Sometimes I wish I'd traveled more... but I must<br/>
say, I'm happy here.</p><p>ANAKIN: Padmé tells me you teach at the university?</p><p>RUWEE: (nodding) Yes, and before that, I was a builder. I<br/>
also worked for the refugee relief movement when I was very<br/>
young.</p><p>INTERIOR: PADMÉ'S PARENTS' HOUSE, MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON</p><p>PADMÉ, SOLA and JOBAL are clearing the table.</p><p>SOLA: Why haven't you told us about him?</p><p>PADMÉ: What's there to talk about?  He's just a boy.</p><p>SOLA: A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?</p><p>PADMÉ: Sola - stop it!</p><p>SOLA: It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying,<br/>
little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are<br/>
friends... our relationship is strictly professional. (to<br/>
Jobal) Mom, would you tell her to stop it?</p><p>SOLA: (laughing) Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he<br/>
looks at you. I think you're afraid to.</p><p>PADMÉ: Cut it out.</p><p>JOBAL: Sola's just concerned... we all are.</p><p>PADMÉ: Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is<br/>
important.</p><p>JOBAL: You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a<br/>
life of your own. You're missing so much!</p><p>EXTERIOR: PADMÉ'S PARENTS' GARDEN - AFTERNOON</p><p>ANAKIN and RUWEE are walking in the garden. RUWEE stops and<br/>
faces ANAKIN directly.</p><p>RUWEE: Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How<br/>
much danger is my daughter really in?</p><p>ANAKIN: There have been two attempts on her life. Chances<br/>
are there'll be more. My Master is tracking down the<br/>
assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This<br/>
situation, won't last long.</p><p>RUWEE: I don't want anything to happen to her.</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't either.</p><p>INTERIOR: PADMÉ'S PARENTS' HOUSE, PADMÉ'S ROOM - AFTERNOON</p><p>PADMÉ throws some things into a bag.</p><p>PADMÉ: Don't worry, this won't take long.</p><p>ANAKIN: I just want to get there before dark.</p><p>PADMÉ goes on packing. ANAKIN looks around the room.</p><p>ANAKIN: You still live at home.</p><p>PADMÉ: I move around so much, I've never had a place of my<br/>
own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here.<br/>
I feel at home.</p><p>ANAKIN: I never had a real home. Home was always where my<br/>
Mom was.</p><p>ANAKIN picks up a framed hologram.</p><p>ANAKIN: Is this you?</p><p>The hologram shows PADMÉ at age seven or eight surrounded<br/>
by forty or fifty little green creatures. She is holding<br/>
one in her arms. They are all smiling hugely.</p><p>PADMÉ: That was when I went with the relief group to<br/>
Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet<br/>
was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that<br/>
little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which<br/>
means sweetheart. He was so full of life. All those kids<br/>
were. They were never able to adapt... to live off their<br/>
native planet.</p><p>ANAKIN picks up another hologram. It shows PADMÉ at age ten<br/>
or eleven. She is wearing official robes and standing<br/>
between two robed legislators. Her expression is severe.</p><p>PADMÉ: My first day as an Apprentice Legislator. Notice the<br/>
difference?</p><p>PADMÉ pulls a face. ANAKIN grins. She continues packing.<br/>
ANAKIN sets the two holograms down side by side - the<br/>
beaming little girl, and the stern, unsmiling adolescent.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE</p><p>The view is just like the star map hologram, plus, the<br/>
storm-shrouded planet of Kamino is exactly where it ought<br/>
to be. Obi-Wan's Starship disengages from the hyperspace<br/>
transport ring and flies OVER CAMERA and heads down toward<br/>
the planet.</p><p>OBI-WAN: There it is, Arfour, right where it should be. Our<br/>
missing planet, Kamino. Those files were altered.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM)<br/>
- DAY</p><p>Heavy rains and hard-driving winds lash the platform as<br/>
Obi-Wan's Starship approaches. The huge, ultra-modern city<br/>
of Tipoca rests on great stilts that keep it above the<br/>
pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of<br/>
this watery world.</p><p>The Starfighter lands. OBI-WAN gets out and makes his way<br/>
through the howling wind toward a tower on the far side of<br/>
the platform. A door slides open. A shaft of brilliant<br/>
light pierces the swirling rain. OBI-WAN passes through it<br/>
and goes inside.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR ENTRANCE - DAY</p><p>A Brilliant white light. OBI-WAN pushes the soaking hood<br/>
from his face.</p><p>TAUN WE: Master Jedi, so good to see you.</p><p>OBI-WAN wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise<br/>
at a tall, pasty-white alien named TAUN WE. He has large,<br/>
almond shaped eyes.</p><p>TAUN WE: The Prime Minister expects you.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (warily) I'm expected?</p><p>TAUN WE: Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all<br/>
these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming.<br/>
Now please, this way!</p><p>OBI-WAN masks his surprise as they move away along the<br/>
corridor.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, PRIME MINISTER OFFICE - DAY</p><p>The door slides open. OBI-WAN and TAUN WE enter and cross<br/>
to where LAMA SU rises, smiling, from his chair, which,<br/>
like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure<br/>
light.</p><p>TAUN WE: May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino...<br/>
and this is Master Jedi...</p><p>OBI-WAN: Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>LAMA SU indicates a chair. OBI-WAN remains standing. TAUN<br/>
WE hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The<br/>
whole place is ultra high-tech.</p><p>LAMA SU: I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are<br/>
most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You make me feel most welcome.</p><p>LAMA SU: Please... (gestures to chair) And now to business.<br/>
You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two<br/>
hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well<br/>
on the way.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (improvising) That is... good news.</p><p>LAMA SU: Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have<br/>
every confidence his order will be met on time and in full.<br/>
He is well, I hope.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I'm sorry? Master - ?</p><p>LAMA SU: Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member<br/>
of the Jedi Council, is he not?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago.</p><p>LAMA SU: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he<br/>
would have been proud of the army we've built for him.</p><p>OBI-WAN: The army?</p><p>LAMA SU: Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the<br/>
finest we've ever created.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first<br/>
contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?</p><p>LAMA SU: Of course he did. This army is for the Republic.<br/>
But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.</p><p>OBI-WAN: That's why I'm here.</p><p>OBI-WAN and LAMA SU rise and walk toward the door.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, WATER SPEEDER, LANDING<br/>
PLATFORM - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>A water speeder driven by PADDY ACCU, the retreat<br/>
caretaker, docks at the island landing platform. ANAKIN and<br/>
PADMÉ disembark the water speeder at the base of a lodge<br/>
rising on the beautiful island in the middle of the lake.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, GARDEN TERRACE - LATE<br/>
AFTERNOON</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ walk up the stairs from where the water<br/>
speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely<br/>
garden. Behind them, PADDY ACCU follows.</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ stop at the balustrade. PADMÉ looks out<br/>
across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains<br/>
rising beyond. ANAKIN looks at her.</p><p>PADMÉ: When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for<br/>
school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there<br/>
every day. I love the water.</p><p>ANAKIN: I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a<br/>
desert planet.</p><p>PADMÉ becomes aware that ANAKIN is looking at her.</p><p>PADMÉ: ...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry<br/>
us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing.</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and<br/>
irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here<br/>
everything's soft... and smooth...</p><p>He touches her arm. PADMÉ has become receptive to the way<br/>
he looks at her but is nervous.</p><p>PADMÉ: There was a very old man who lived on the island. He<br/>
used to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces<br/>
out of the glass. They were magical.</p><p>ANAKIN: (looks into her eyes) Everything here is magical.</p><p>PADMÉ: You could look into the glass and see the water. The<br/>
way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but it<br/>
wasn't.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sometimes, when you believe something to be real,<br/>
it becomes real.</p><p>They look into each other's eyes.</p><p>PADMÉ: I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass,<br/>
you would lose yourself.</p><p>ANAKIN: I think it's true...</p><p>ANAKIN kisses PADMÉ. She doesn't resist. She comes to her<br/>
senses and pulls away.</p><p>PADMÉ: No, I shouldn't have done that.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no<br/>
longer my own.</p><p>He looks at her.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, PARADE GROUND (RAINSTORM) - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN, LAMA SU and TAUN WE come out onto a balcony. Below<br/>
is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal.<br/>
THOUSANDS OF CLONE TROOPERS, faces covered by helmets, are<br/>
marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.</p><p>LAMA SU: (beaming) Magnificent, aren't they?</p><p>OBI-WAN nods slowly.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, CLASSROOM - DAY</p><p>The tour continues through a classroom filled with<br/>
IDENTICAL YOUNG BOY CLONES.</p><p>LAMA SU: We take great pride in our combat education and<br/>
training programs. This group was created about five years<br/>
ago.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You mentioned growth acceleration...</p><p>LAMA SU: Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone<br/>
would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half<br/>
the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were<br/>
started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the<br/>
order, and they're already mature.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, COMMISSARY - DAY</p><p>LAMA SU conducts OBI-WAN through a large eating area. TAUN<br/>
WE follows as they walk by HUNDREDS OF CLONES who look<br/>
exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in<br/>
black. They are seated at tables, eating.</p><p>LAMA SU: You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any<br/>
order without question. We modified their genetic structure<br/>
to make them less independent than the original host. </p><p>OBI-WAN: Who was the original host?</p><p>LAMA SU: A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi<br/>
would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked<br/>
Jango Fett himself.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Where is this bounty hunter now?</p><p>LAMA SU: Oh, we keep him here.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, BARRACKS - DAY</p><p>The tour continues through a long corridor filled with<br/>
narrow, transparent tubes into which CLONES are climbing.<br/>
Once in the tube, the CLONE goes to sleep.</p><p>LAMA SU: Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett<br/>
demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself.<br/>
Curious, isn't it?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Unaltered?</p><p>LAMA SU: Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the<br/>
structure to make it more docile... and no growth<br/>
acceleration.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett.</p><p>TAUN WE: I would be most happy to arrange it, for you.</p><p>TAUN WE bows, and leaves.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO, MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>PADMÉ and ANAKIN are in the middle of an idyllic hilly<br/>
meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers. At a<br/>
distance, a herd of SHAAKS graze contentedly.</p><p>Beyond is the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other<br/>
lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of<br/>
little floating puffballs. They sit on the grass, in a<br/>
playful, coy mood, talking. PADMÉ is picking flowers.</p><p>PADMÉ: I don't know...</p><p>ANAKIN: Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me.</p><p>PADMÉ: Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on<br/>
me?</p><p>ANAKIN: They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything<br/>
but weak-minded.</p><p>PADMÉ: All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We<br/>
were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few<br/>
years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair...<br/>
dreamy eyes.</p><p>ANAKIN: All right, I get the picture... whatever happened<br/>
to him?</p><p>PADMÉ: I went into public service. He went on to become an<br/>
artist.</p><p>ANAKIN: Maybe he was the smart one.</p><p>PADMÉ: You really don't like politicians, do you?</p><p>ANAKIN: I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about<br/>
one of them. (smiling) I don't think the system works.</p><p>PADMÉ: How would you have it work?</p><p>ANAKIN: We need a system where the politicians sit down and<br/>
discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of<br/>
all the people, and then do it.</p><p>PADMÉ: That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that<br/>
people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do.</p><p>ANAKIN: Then they should be made to.</p><p>PADMÉ: By whom? Who's going to make them?</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't know. Someone.</p><p>PADMÉ: You?</p><p>ANAKIN: Of course not me.</p><p>PADMÉ: But someone.</p><p>ANAKIN: Someone wise.</p><p>PADMÉ: That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me.</p><p>A mischievous little grin creeps across his face.</p><p>ANAKIN: Well, if it works...</p><p>PADMÉ stares at ANAKIN. He looks back at her, straight<br/>
faced, but can't hold back a smile.</p><p>PADMÉ: You're making fun of me!</p><p>ANAKIN: (sarcastic) Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to<br/>
tease a Senator.</p><p>PADMÉ: You're so bad!</p><p>PADMÉ picks up a piece of fruit and throws it at him. He<br/>
catches it. PADMÉ throws two more pieces of fruit, and<br/>
ANAKIN catches them.</p><p>ANAKIN: You're always so serious.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm so serious?!</p><p>ANAKIN then starts to juggle the fruit. PADMÉ laughs and<br/>
throws more fruit at him. He manages to juggle them too<br/>
until there are too many, and he loses control and ducks,<br/>
letting food fall on his head. They both laugh.</p><p>ANAKIN stands in front of a SHAAK, yelling at it and waving<br/>
his arms. PADMÉ starts laughing as ANAKIN runs in circles,<br/>
chased by the SHAAK.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO, MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATE AFTEROON</p><p>The SHAAK crosses in front of PADMÉ, with ANAKIN riding it,<br/>
facing the SHAAK'S tail. ANAKIN attempts to stand on the<br/>
galloping SHAAK'S back, but the SHAAK bucks, and ANAKIN<br/>
loses his balance and falls off. PADMÉ laughs even harder.<br/>
ANAKIN lies still. Concerned, PADMÉ jumps up and runs to<br/>
where ANAKIN is face down in the grass. </p><p>PADMÉ: Annie, Annie! Are you all right?</p><p>She turns him over. He is pulling a stupid face at her and<br/>
laughing. She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him.<br/>
He catches her arm. She struggles. They roll over in the<br/>
grass, embracing, and looking into each other's eyes.<br/>
Suddenly, they become aware of the contact between them.<br/>
They let go of each other quickly and sit up, looking away.</p><p>ANAKIN stands up and holds out his hand to her. She takes<br/>
it. He pulls her up. And now they are easy together, not<br/>
self-conscious any more. PADMÉ scrambles up onto the SHAAK<br/>
behind ANAKIN. She puts her arms around his waist and leans<br/>
against his back. ANAKIN digs his heels in. The SHAAK<br/>
starts forward, and they ride away.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY (RAINSTORM) - DAY</p><p>Rain lashes the city. Below, mighty waves pound the stilts,<br/>
breaking almost to the height of the platforms. A large<br/>
AVIAN carrying a RAIN-SOAKED RIDER flies above the water<br/>
toward a floating city. </p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</p><p>TAUN WE and OBI-WAN stand in front of the door of Jango<br/>
Fett's apartment. TAUN WE waves his hand, and a muted bell<br/>
RINGS.</p><p>As they wait, OBI-WAN notes the door lock entry mechanism.<br/>
Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, BOBA FETT,<br/>
looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the<br/>
classroom.</p><p>TAUN WE: Boba, is your father here?</p><p>There is a brief pause.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Yep.</p><p>TAUN WE: May we see him?</p><p>BOBA FETT: Sure.</p><p>Another brief pause, then BOBA FETT steps aside, and TAUN<br/>
WE and OBI-WAN go through.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, FETT APARTMENT - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN, TAUN WE, and BOBA FETT enter the apartment. OBI<br/>
WAN looks around the room.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Dad! Taun We's here!</p><p>JANGO FETT comes in from the bedroom. He wears a jumpsuit.<br/>
He is unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars<br/>
of old wounds. There are a couple of weird tattoos on his<br/>
muscular forearms. He eyes OBI-WAN with suspicion.</p><p>TAUN WE: Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?</p><p>JANGO FETT: Fairly.</p><p>OBI-WAN and JANGO FETT size each other up. BOBA FETT<br/>
studies both of them.</p><p>TAUN WE: This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to<br/>
check on our progress.</p><p>JANGO FETT: That right?</p><p>JANGO FETT'S eyes fix OBI-WAN coldly.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Your clones are very impressive. You must be very<br/>
proud.</p><p>JANGO FETT: I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in<br/>
the universe, Master Jedi.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Aren't we all?</p><p>OBI-WAN eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a<br/>
couple of pieces of body armor can be seen on the floor.<br/>
JANGO FETT registers OBI-WAN'S look. He moves in front of<br/>
him, blocking the view.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Ever make your way as far into the interior as<br/>
Coruscant?</p><p>JANGO FETT: Once or twice.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Recently?</p><p>JANGO FETT: (eyes Obi-Wan carefully) Possibly...</p><p>OBI-WAN: Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?</p><p>JANGO FETT: (in Huttese) Boba, close the door.</p><p>BOBA FETT moves to close the bedroom door. JANGO FETT<br/>
smiles thinly at OBI-WAN.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Master who?</p><p>OBI-WAN: Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for<br/>
this job?</p><p>JANGO FETT: Never heard of him. </p><p>OBI-WAN: Really.</p><p>JANGO FETT: I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus<br/>
on one of the moons of Bogden.</p><p>OBI-WAN: No? I thought...</p><p>TAUN WE: Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up<br/>
just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the<br/>
Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as<br/>
your Master requested.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Curious...</p><p>JANGO FETT: Do you like your army?</p><p>OBI-WAN: I look forward to seeing them in action.</p><p>JANGO FETT: (grinning) They'll do their job well, I'll<br/>
guarantee that.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Thanks for your time, Jango.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.</p><p>OBI-WAN and TAUN WE go out. The door slides closed. JANGO<br/>
FETT turns to his son. He is deep in thought.</p><p>BOBA FETT: What is it, Dad?</p><p>JANGO FETT: Pack your things. We're leaving.</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LOUNGE - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>The setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows<br/>
in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps gleam softly like<br/>
jewels at the lodge.</p><p>INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, DINING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>NANDI places dessert in front of PADMÉ. TECKLA does the<br/>
same for ANAKIN. The dessert is some kind of fruit.</p><p>ANAKIN: And when I got to them, we went into... aggressive<br/>
negotiations. (to Teckla) Thank you.</p><p>PADMÉ: "Aggressive negotiations," what's that?</p><p>ANAKIN: Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber.</p><p>PADMÉ: (laughing) Oh.</p><p>PADMÉ picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece, but it<br/>
moves! She frowns and tries again - the fruit moves. She<br/>
looks up at ANAKIN. His eyes are on his plate.</p><p>PADMÉ: You did that?</p><p>ANAKIN looks up - wide-eyed innocence.</p><p>ANAKIN: What?</p><p>PADMÉ scowls at him. PADMÉ jabs at the fruit - ANAKIN<br/>
subtly moves his hand and it lifts up from the plate and<br/>
hovers in front of her.</p><p>PADMÉ: That! Now stop it!</p><p>PADMÉ laughs. ANAKIN laughs. She reaches out for the fruit<br/>
- it loops.</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin!!</p><p>ANAKIN moves his fingers. The fruit flies into his hand.</p><p>ANAKIN: If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be<br/>
very grumpy.</p><p>ANAKIN is pleased. He cuts the fruit into several pieces<br/>
and sends one back to PADMÉ. She bites it out of the air<br/>
and laughs.</p><p>INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, FIREPLACE ALCOVE -<br/>
TWILIGHT</p><p>A fire blazes in the open hearth. PADMÉ and ANAKIN are<br/>
sitting in front of it, gazing into the flames. She looks<br/>
up as ANAKIN leans in to kiss her.</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin, no.</p><p>ANAKIN: From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a<br/>
day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now<br/>
that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to<br/>
you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you<br/>
makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel<br/>
dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should<br/>
never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss<br/>
will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting<br/>
me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask...</p><p>Silence. The logs flame in the hearth. PADMÉ meets his eye,<br/>
then looks away.</p><p>ANAKIN: If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me.</p><p>PADMÉ: ...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible.</p><p>ANAKIN: Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen...</p><p>PADMÉ: You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to<br/>
it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator.<br/>
If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they<br/>
will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the<br/>
way we feel about each other.</p><p>ANAKIN: Then you do feel something!</p><p>PADMÉ: Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from<br/>
the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me.</p><p>ANAKIN: You're asking me to be rational. That is something<br/>
I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my<br/>
feelings away... but I can't.</p><p>PADMÉ: I am not going to give in to this. I have more<br/>
important things to do than fall in love.</p><p>There is silence as they stare at the fire. ANAKIN is<br/>
thinking.</p><p>ANAKIN: It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it<br/>
a secret.</p><p>PADMÉ: Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up<br/>
even if we wanted to. Mt sister saw it. So did my mother. I<br/>
couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like<br/>
that?</p><p>Silence for a moment.</p><p>ANAKIN: No. You're right. It would destroy us.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN stands with TAUN WE just inside the open door.</p><p>LAMA SU: Tell your Council the first battalions are ready.<br/>
And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need<br/>
time to grow them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I won't forget. And thank you.</p><p>TAUN WE: Thank you.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM)<br/>
- LATE DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN comes out from the tower into the driving ran. The<br/>
door closes behind him. He pulls his robe around him and<br/>
stands braced against the gale. OBI-WAN glances back toward<br/>
the closed door, confirming that LAMA SU has left.</p><p>Below, a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies<br/>
high and whips across the platform to where OBI-WAN is<br/>
standing. He walks over to his Starfighter, looks to see if<br/>
anyone is watching, then addresses ARFOUR.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Arfour.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY LANDING PLATFORM, JEDI FIGHTER<br/>
(RAINSTORM) - LATE DAY</p><p>The R4-P17, OBI-WAN'S Astro-Droid, who is still sitting on<br/>
top of OBI-WAN'S Starfighter, switches on and BEEPS.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Arfour, relay this, "scramble code five," to<br/>
Courscant: care of "the old folks home."</p><p>ARFOUR BEEPS and WHISTLES. The panels light up inside the<br/>
cockpit. A transmitter disc emerges from the top of the<br/>
Starfighter and the message is transmitted.</p><p> </p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, YODA'S QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>YODA sits with MACE WINDU. between the two Jedi, a hologram<br/>
of OBI-WAN speaks.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) I have successfully made contact with the<br/>
Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter<br/>
named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong<br/>
feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're<br/>
looking for.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Do you think these cloners are involved in the<br/>
plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) No, Master. There appears to be no motive. </p><p>YODA: Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear, your mind<br/>
must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the<br/>
plot.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) Yes, Master. They say a Master Sifo-Dyas<br/>
placed the order for a clone army at the request of the<br/>
Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he<br/>
was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the<br/>
creation of a clone army?</p><p>MACE WINDU: No. Whoever placed that order did not have the<br/>
authorization of the Jedi Council.</p><p>YODA: Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here.<br/>
Question him, we will.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) Yes, Master. I will report back when I have<br/>
him.</p><p>The hologram of OBI-WAN fades.</p><p>YODA: Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could<br/>
not see.</p><p>MACE WINDU: I think it is time to inform the Senate that<br/>
our ability to use the Force has diminished. </p><p>YODA: Only the Dark Lords of the Sith know of our weakness.<br/>
If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will.</p><p>INTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, ANAKIN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN moves restlessly in his sleep. He mutters to<br/>
himself. Sweat forms on his forehead. He turns violently.<br/>
He cries out.</p><p>ANAKIN: No... No... No... Mom!... Don't, no, don't!</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, BALCONY OVERLOOKING<br/>
GARDENS - MORNING</p><p>ANAKIN is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a<br/>
moment, PAMDÉ comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees<br/>
he is meditating and turns to go.</p><p>ANAKIN: (eyes closed) Don't go.</p><p>PAMDÉ: I don't want to disturb you.</p><p>ANAKIN: Your presence is soothing.</p><p>Brief pause.</p><p>PADMÉ: You had a nightmare again last night.</p><p>ANAKIN: Jedi don't have nightmares.</p><p>PADMÉ: I heard you.</p><p>ANAKIN opens his eyes and looks at her.</p><p>ANAKIN: I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you<br/>
now. She is suffering, Padmé. They're killing her! She is<br/>
in pain... I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you,<br/>
Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out<br/>
of the Jedi Order, but I have to go. I have to help her!<br/>
I'm sorry, Padmé. I don't have a choice.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'll go with you. That way you can continue to<br/>
protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate.</p><p>ANAKIN: What about Master Obi-wan?</p><p>PADMÉ smiles and takes his hand.</p><p>PADMÉ: I guess we won't tell him, will we?</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN enters cautiously from outside. Ahead, the corridor<br/>
is deserted. He moves down it.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE FETT APARTMENT -<br/>
DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN arrives at the door to JANGO FETT'S apartment. He<br/>
reaches up and runs his fingers along the door, locating<br/>
the locks. The door slides open.</p><p>INTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, FETT APARTMENT - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN walks in to find the room in complete disorder. The<br/>
bedroom door is wide open - clear signs of hurried<br/>
departure. All of the FETTS' personal belongings are gone.</p><p>OBI-WAN goes to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punches<br/>
up AN ONSCREEN PICTURE of JANGO FETT and BOBA FETT<br/>
unhitching the lines securing their ship on the landing<br/>
platform. JANGO FETT is wearing his armor and rocket pack.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM)<br/>
- DAY</p><p>JANGO FETT'S ship, SLAVE I, rests on the landing platform.<br/>
JANGO and BOBA FETT are preparing to board. OBI-WAN rushes<br/>
through the tower door and runs toward the ship.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Dad!! Look!</p><p>JANGO FETT turns to see OBI-WAN charging out of the tower<br/>
toward him. As he runs, OBI-WAN draws his lightsaber from<br/>
his belt. It flashes on.</p><p>JANGO FETT draws his gun and fires at the charging JEDI.<br/>
OBI-WAN deflects the blast and swings at JANGO FETT.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Boba, get on board.</p><p>The bounty hunter rockets up and over OBI-WAN, landing on<br/>
the top of a nearby tower. JANGO FETT fires down at OBI<br/>
WAN. The JEDI deflects the shots back, but JANGO FETT<br/>
evades them. Then he fires an explosive sending OBI-WAN<br/>
diving out of the way.</p><p>IN THE COCKPIT of JANGO FETT'S ship, BOBA FETT grabs the<br/>
controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at OBI-WAN,<br/>
and fires.</p><p>The explosion of the ship's laser blasts throws OBI-WAN to<br/>
the ground. His lightsaber skids across the wet surface of<br/>
the landing platform. JANGO FETT drops from the tower<br/>
landing in front of OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN rises and charges<br/>
toward JANGO.</p><p>IN THE COCKPIT, BOBA FETT watches as:</p><p>OUTSIDE, OBI-WAN and JANGO FETT grapple and fight,<br/>
punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other<br/>
around. OBI-WAN grabs JANGO FETT tightly, and JANGO FETT<br/>
rockets up into the air and kicks OBI-WAN loose. OBI-WAN<br/>
crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grapples<br/>
desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. OBI-WAN<br/>
reaches out for his lightsaber, using the Force to bring it<br/>
to him, but JANGO fires a thin wire from his wristpack. It<br/>
wraps around OBI-WAN'S wrists before he can retrieve the<br/>
lightsaber.</p><p>JANGO rockets into the air, dragging OBI-WAN behind him<br/>
along the platform surface. As OBI-WAN slides toward some<br/>
columns he manages to maneuver himself into a roll avoiding<br/>
a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure<br/>
and pulling himself to his feet. OBI-WAN pulls with all his<br/>
weight against the momentum of the wire, causing JANGO to<br/>
drop and crash into the ground. JANGO'S rocketpack breaks<br/>
free from his back and explodes.</p><p>Still connected by the wire, OBI-WAN charges at JANGO<br/>
kicking him over the platform edge. JANGO slides pulling<br/>
OBI-WAN with him. Locked together, OBI-WAN and JANGO FETT<br/>
plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment,<br/>
JANGO FETT sees the edge and digs his forearm claws into<br/>
the surface. OBI-WAN slides past him as JANGO finally<br/>
ejects the wire free from his wrist. OBI-WAN cannot stop<br/>
the speed of his slide and shoots off the edge, falling... </p><p>OBI-WAN uses the Force and causes the wire to wrap around a<br/>
pole, stopping his descent. He swings and drops onto a<br/>
SMALL SERVICE PLATFORM just above the waves. He hauls<br/>
himself to his feet. When JANGO looks down, the Jedi has<br/>
disappeared. JANGO uses his forearm claws to climb back to<br/>
the landing platform and runs toward his ship.</p><p>IN THE COCKPIT, BOBA FETT settles into the pilot's seat. He<br/>
punches buttons. The engines ROAR.</p><p>OBI-WAN comes running out onto the landing platform and<br/>
spots his lightsaber laying on the ground. This time, he<br/>
retrieves it successfully and turns it on just as JANGO'S<br/>
ship engines roar. Realizing the ship is about to take off,<br/>
OBI-WAN takes a small tracking device from his belt and<br/>
throws in onto the hull of the ship.</p><p>JANGO FETT'S ship lifts off from the platform and heads up<br/>
into the lowering sky. It disappears. Lightning flashes.<br/>
Rain lashes the tower and streams across the surface of the<br/>
platform where OBI-WAN stands, watching.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE</p><p>The Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of<br/>
Tatooine.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, MOS ESPA STREETS AND WATTO'S SHIP - DAY</p><p>The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of<br/>
Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. ANAKIN and PADMÉ<br/>
ride a rickshaw through the streets. ANAKIN stares at<br/>
sights he hasn't seen for years. Finally, they come to<br/>
Watto's shop, and the rickshaw stops.</p><p>ANAKIN: (to the droid driver) Wait, please.</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ get down. Sitting on a stool in front of<br/>
the shop is WATTO. He is using a small electronic<br/>
screwdriver on a fiddly DROID. THREE PIT DROIDS are<br/>
chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem<br/>
only to make him madder.</p><p>WATTO: (yelling, in Huttese) No, not that one - that one!<br/>
[No chuba da wanga, da wanga.]</p><p>ANAKIN: (arriving) Excuse me, Watto. [Chut, chut, Watto.]</p><p>WATTO: (in Huttese) What? [Ke Booda?]</p><p>ANAKIN: (in Huttese) I said excuse me. [Di nova, 'Chut,<br/>
chut.']</p><p>WATTO turns to the chattering PIT DROIDS.</p><p>WATTO: (in Huttese) Shut down. [Go ana bopa!]</p><p>The PIT DROIDS snap into their storage position.</p><p>ANAKIN: Let me help you with that. [Ding mi chasa hopa.]</p><p>ANAKIN takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to<br/>
play with it. WATTO blinks in surprise.</p><p>WATTO: (continuing, in Huttese) What? I don't know you...<br/>
What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it<br/>
is... I didn't do it. [Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega<br/>
mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu.]</p><p>WATTO drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker. [Mi boska di Shmi<br/>
Skywalker.]</p><p>WATTO looks at him suspiciously. He stares at PADMÉ, then<br/>
back to ANAKIN.</p><p>WATTO: Annie?? Little Annie?? Naaah!!</p><p>Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands<br/>
WHIRS into life. WATTO blinks at it.</p><p>WATTO: (continuing; in English) You are Annie! It is you!<br/>
Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe<br/>
you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of<br/>
money...</p><p>ANAKIN: My mother...</p><p>WATTO: Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold<br/>
her.</p><p>ANAKIN: Sold her...</p><p>WATTO: Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is<br/>
business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I<br/>
think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her<br/>
and married her. Can ya beat that?</p><p>ANAKIN: Do you know where they are?</p><p>WATTO: Long way from here... someplace over on the other<br/>
side of Mos Eisley, I think...</p><p>ANAKIN: I'd like to know.</p><p>ANAKIN'S grim look means business; WATTO gets the hint<br/>
quickly.</p><p>WATTO: Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my<br/>
records.</p><p>ANAKIN and WATTO go into the shop.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS</p><p>The red planet of Geonosis is circled by a large asteroid<br/>
field that forms rings. JANGO FETT'S ship appears, heading<br/>
toward it. OBI-WAN'S Starfighter, attached to the<br/>
hyperspace transport ring, appears in space. The<br/>
Starfighter disengages from the ring and follows JANGO<br/>
FETT'S ship.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS<br/>
JANGO FETT grins at BOBA FETT.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Nearly there, son.</p><p>INSIDE THE COCKPIT, a small blip shows up on the ship's<br/>
scan screen.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Dad! I think we're being tracked... Look at the<br/>
scan screen! Isn't that a cloaking shadow?</p><p>BOBA FETT checks the scan screen and reveals a small<br/>
tracking device on the outer hull.</p><p>JANGO FETT: He must have put a homing device on our hull<br/>
during the fight... We'll fix it! Hang on, son! We'll move<br/>
into the asteroid field. He won't be able to follow us<br/>
there. If he does, we'll leave him a couple of surprises.</p><p>He pushes some buttons and the spot where the device was<br/>
disappears. JANGO FETT guides his ship into the asteroid<br/>
field. OBI-WAN stops his ship.</p><p>OBI-WAN: That's interesting, Arfour. They seem to have<br/>
discovered the tracker. Shut down... Shape scan their last<br/>
coordinates.</p><p>JANGO FETT pilots his ship through the asteroids.</p><p>BOBA FETT: He's gone.</p><p>JANGO FETT: He must have gone on toward the surface.</p><p>BOBA sees OBI-WAN on the screen.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Look, Dad! He's back!</p><p>JANGO FETT: Hang on!</p><p>He releases a charge which drifts toward OBI-WAN. As the<br/>
charge approaches OBI-WAN'S Starfighter, ARFOUR beeps.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Whoa! Sonic charges... Stand by.</p><p>JANGO'S goes into a power-climb to avoid an asteroid.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Dad! Watch out!</p><p>JANGO FETT: Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. That Jedi won't<br/>
be able to follow us through this.</p><p>OBI-WAN'S ship dives into the asteroid belt after them.</p><p>BOBA FETT: There he is!</p><p>JANGO FETT: He doesn't seem to be able to take a hint.</p><p>JANGO flies down a narrow tunnel in one of the larger<br/>
asteroids.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Watch out!</p><p>OBI-WAN passes over the asteroid and JANGO emerges, chasing<br/>
after him.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Get him, Dad! Get him! Fire!</p><p>JANGO FETT fires lasers at the Jedi Starfighter.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS</p><p>The ships flip, roll, and turn at incredible speed,<br/>
dodging, weaving and firing. They tumble from near misses. </p><p>OBI-WAN: Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying.</p><p>Bits fly off OBI-WAN'S fighter as one of JANGO'S missiles<br/>
gets through.</p><p>In JANGO FETT'S COCKPIT, JANGO continues to bombard the<br/>
Jedi Starfighter with laser fire. One bold strikes OBI<br/>
WAN'S ship causing a small explosion.</p><p>BOBA FETT: You got him!</p><p>JANGO FETT: We'll just have to finish him.</p><p>JANGO FETT pushes buttons to open an outer hull door and<br/>
releases a guided aerial torpedo. The torpedo closely<br/>
follows OBI-WAN'S Starfighter.</p><p>IN OBI-WAN'S COCKPIT, his skill is pushed to the limit as<br/>
he throws the ship from side to side, avoiding great rocks<br/>
and the torpedo. Then a huge asteroid tumbles across his<br/>
path. There seems no way he can avoid it.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts<br/>
canisters. Release them now!</p><p>IN JANGO'S COCKPIT, they see a huge explosion as OBI-WAN'S<br/>
ship appears to smash into the asteroid.</p><p>BOBA FETT: Got him! Yeahhhhh!</p><p>JANGO FETT: We won't see him again.</p><p>BOBA FETT laughs. JANGO FETT'S ship emerges from the<br/>
asteroid belt and heads down toward the planet of Geonosis.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS</p><p>A huge chunk of rock tumbles slowly through the asteroid<br/>
belt. CAMERA CLOSES, to discover OBI-WAN'S Starship hidden<br/>
in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great<br/>
rock.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, JEDI FIGHTER, SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS<br/>
OBI-WAN'S ship is sitting on an asteroid.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, Arfour, I think we've waited long enough...<br/>
Follow his last known trajectory.</p><p>OBI-WAN'S fighter moves out from the back side of the<br/>
asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending<br/>
toward Geonosis. OBI-WAN looks out toward Geonosis and sees<br/>
in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation ships<br/>
hidden among the asteroids.</p><p>OBI-WAN: There's an unusual concentration of Federation<br/>
ships over there, Arfour. We'd better stay clear.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN'S ship skims across the top of a small mesa along<br/>
the edge of a rocky ridge. He maneuvers under a rock<br/>
overhang and lands. He gets out of the Fighter and walks<br/>
onto the mesa. The wind whips at him. He looks around.</p><p>Geonosis is a red rock planet, featureless apart from<br/>
buttes and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that<br/>
stand out dramatically on the arid plains.</p><p>The night is quiet, except for an occasional WEIRD CRY.<br/>
OBI-WAN checks his bearings, then heads away.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, BLUFF OVERLOOKING HOMESTEAD - LATE DAY</p><p>The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff.<br/>
ANAKIN and PADMÉ get out. They look down from the edge of<br/>
the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert<br/>
floor below.</p><p>PADMÉ: Stay with the ship, Artoo.</p><p>ARTOO WHISTLES as ANAKIN and PADMÉ start down the trail<br/>
toward the homestead.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD MOISTURE FARM - LATE<br/>
DAY</p><p>C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He looks up as<br/>
ANAKIN and PADMÉ arrive.</p><p>C-3PO: Oh, hello. How might I be of service? A am See...</p><p>ANAKIN: Threepio?</p><p>C-3PO: Oh, my... Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you<br/>
would return, I knew you would! And this must be Miss<br/>
Padmé.</p><p>PADMÉ: Hello, Threepio.</p><p>C-3PO: Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!</p><p>ANAKIN: I've come to see my mother.</p><p>C-3PO: I think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go<br/>
indoors.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD - LATE DAY</p><p>ANAKIN, PADMÉ and THREEPIO arrive in the courtyard.<br/>
THREEPIO shuffles ahead.</p><p>C-3PO: Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two<br/>
important visitors?</p><p>OWEN LARS and BERU WHITESUN come out into the courtyard.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>OWEN: Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru.</p><p>BERU: Hello.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm Padmé.</p><p>OWEN: I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you<br/>
might show up some day.</p><p>ANAKIN: Is my mother here?</p><p>CLIEGG: No, she's not.</p><p>CLIEGG LARS swings from the house on a small floating<br/>
chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other is<br/>
missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand.</p><p>CLIEGG: Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We<br/>
have a lot to talk about...</p><p>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, KITCHEN - LATE DAY</p><p>BERU puts several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and<br/>
exits the kitchen...</p><p>CLIEGG: (O.S.) It was just before dawn. They came out of<br/>
nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders.</p><p>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, DINING AREA - LATE DAY</p><p>CLIEGG, OWEN, PADMÉ and ANAKIN sit around the table, BERU<br/>
brings the drinks in from the kitchen.</p><p>CLIEGG: Your mother had gone out early, like she always<br/>
did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From<br/>
the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her.<br/>
Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless<br/>
monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came<br/>
back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just<br/>
couldn't ride any more... until I heal.</p><p>CLIEGG grimaces, easing his throbbing leg.</p><p>CLIEGG: This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This<br/>
isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to<br/>
give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little<br/>
hope she's lasted this long.</p><p>Silence. Then ANAKIN stands up.</p><p>OWEN: Where are you going?</p><p>ANAKIN: To find my mother.</p><p>PADMÉ: No, Annie!</p><p>CLIEGG: Your mother's dead, son. Accept it.</p><p>ANAKIN: I can feel her pain, and I will find her.</p><p>OWEN: Take my speeder bike.</p><p>ANAKIN: I know she's alive.</p><p>ANAKIN turns abruptly.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM - LATE DAY</p><p>ANAKIN stands looking across the desert. PADMÉ comes<br/>
running out of the homestead after him. ANAKIN turns to<br/>
PADMÉ.</p><p>ANAKIN: You are going to have to stay here. These are good<br/>
people, Padmé. You'll be safe.</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin...</p><p>PADMÉ hugs him. ANAKIN walks over to OWEN'S speeder bike,<br/>
which is standing close by.</p><p>ANAKIN: I won't be long.</p><p>ANAKIN swings onto the bike. The engine fires. He takes off<br/>
across the desert. PADMÉ watches him go.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, LANDSCAPE - SUNSET</p><p>THREE DIFFERENT SHOTS. ANAKIN rides through three exotic<br/>
landscapes.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, JAWA CAMP - TWILIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN stands in the middle of a crowd of JAWAS. He asks<br/>
them for directions. The JAWAS confer excitedly, then the<br/>
CHIEF JAWA points in a particular direction. ANAKIN gets on<br/>
the bike and speeds off to where the JAWA pointed.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DUNE SEA, CAMPFIRE - TWILIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN rides over a large dune toward a small flickering<br/>
light in the distance.</p><p>He rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire.<br/>
There are bodies of THREE DEAD FARMERS lying beside the<br/>
campfire. TWO EOPIES are tethered nearby, along with a<br/>
burned and smoking speeder.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</p><p>The lights of the vaporators blink in the night sky.<br/>
Somewhere close by, a night animal HOWLS.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD (FULL MOON) -<br/>
NIGHT</p><p>PADMÉ is pacing the courtyard restlessly. She stops,<br/>
listening to the animal HOWLING nearby. She shivers<br/>
slightly, then turns and goes into the garage at the side<br/>
of the courtyard.</p><p>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD - GARAGE (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</p><p>PADMÉ enters the garage where C-3PO sits working.</p><p>C-3PO: Hello, Miss Padmé.</p><p>PADMÉ: Hello, Threepio.</p><p>C-3PO: You can't sleep?</p><p>PADMÉ: No, I have too many things on my mind, I guess.</p><p>C-3PO: Are you worried about your work in the Senate?</p><p>PADMÉ: No, I'm just concerned about Anakin. I said<br/>
things... I'm afraid I may have hurt him. I don't know.<br/>
Maybe I only hurt myself. For the first time in my life,<br/>
I'm confused.</p><p>C-3PO: I'm not sure it will make you feel any better Miss<br/>
Padmé, but I don't think there's been a time in my life<br/>
when I haven't been confused.</p><p>PADMÉ: I want him to know I care about him. I do care about<br/>
him.</p><p>C-3PO: Don't worry about Master Annie. He can take care of<br/>
himself. Even in this awful place.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, ROCK FACE TRAIL - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a CRY is<br/>
heard close by. OBI-WAN stumbles slightly. His foot slips<br/>
on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into<br/>
the darkness.</p><p>OBI-WAN listens. Silence. He draws his lightsaber but does<br/>
not ignite it.</p><p>He sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner,<br/>
to confront a crouching MASSIFF (a dog-sized lizard) with<br/>
slavering fangs! The beast leaps at him, and OBI-WAN<br/>
ignites his lightsaber as the MASSIFF knocks him on his<br/>
back. Its jaws open wide. OBI-WAN stabs the creature,<br/>
throws it off of him, and jumps up.</p><p>A SECOND MASSIFF jumps from behind. OBI-WAN swings around<br/>
and cuts it in half. The MASSIFF flies over the cliff,<br/>
HOWLING. It plummets to its death hundreds of feet below.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, ROCK FACE TRAIL - NIGHT</p><p>OBI-WAN arrives at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat<br/>
plain stretches into the distance. He stops, peering into<br/>
the darkness, where strange shapes loom indistinctly.</p><p>OBI-WAN takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt<br/>
and puts them to his eyes. He sees a cluster of great<br/>
towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain<br/>
below.</p><p>SLOW PAN with the binoculars, and suddenly a line of Battle<br/>
Starships come into view. OBI-WAN touches the viewfinder.<br/>
Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships are in<br/>
neat rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the<br/>
Starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms<br/>
are rising to the surface. They carry THOUSANDS of BATTLE<br/>
DROIDS that step off and file into waiting ships. A fully<br/>
loaded Starship takes off. OBI-WAN swings the binoculars<br/>
upward, to see more Trade Federation Starships.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TOWER ENTRANCE - DAWN</p><p>Light grows on the clustering tower of fantastic<br/>
stalagmites. OBI-WAN sneaks up to the main one. He climbs<br/>
up the side of the tower to a small window-like opening.<br/>
OBI-WAN looks around quickly, then sneaks inside.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - MORNING</p><p>OBI-WAN makes his way along a narrow, pillared corridor. He<br/>
comes to what looks like a large open well or vent shaft.<br/>
He looks down and sees a huge underground facility below.<br/>
In one area, machines are constructing BATTLE DROIDS. In<br/>
another area, completed DROIDS are moving along a conveyor<br/>
belt. GEONOSIS WORKERS, with no wings, drone away at the<br/>
assembly line.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CENTRAL SQUARE - MORNING</p><p>OBI-WAN arrives at a vast expanse in the stalagmite<br/>
interior. Immense pillars, soaring Gaudi-Gothic arches,<br/>
vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted - completely<br/>
silent.</p><p>OBI-WAN starts to cross the square. Suddenly he hears<br/>
voices.</p><p>He darts behind a pillar as POGGLE THE LESSER (Archduke of<br/>
Geonosis), his aide, SUN FAC, COUNT DOOKU and NUTE GUNRAY<br/>
approach, closely followed by PASSEL ARGENTE and WAT<br/>
TAMBOR. COUNT DOOKU is tall, elderly, and saturnine, with<br/>
beautiful manners. OBI-WAN flattens himself against the<br/>
pillar as they pass by.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and<br/>
the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty.</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead<br/>
yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on<br/>
my desk.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I am a man of my word, Viceroy.</p><p>POGGLE: With these new Battle Droids we've built for you,<br/>
Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy.</p><p>They move out of earshot. OBI-WAN peers around the pillar<br/>
to see them going through an archway on the far side of the<br/>
courtyard. There is a flight of stairs beside it.</p><p>OBI-WAN arrives at the stairs. He sneaks up them, to arrive<br/>
at a narrow gothic archway. He looks down through it.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY</p><p>POGGLE THE LESSER and his TWO AIDES are at one end of a<br/>
large round conference table.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Now is the time, my friends. This is the<br/>
moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the<br/>
Confederacy of Independent Systems.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU is at the head of the table. JANGO FETT stands<br/>
behind his chair.</p><p>In addition to the original group, there are also THREE<br/>
OPPOSITION SENATORS: PO NUDO, TESSEK and TOONBUCK TOORA,<br/>
and a COMMERCE GUILD DIGNITARY; SHU MAI and a MEMBER of the<br/>
INTERGALACTIC BANK CLAN, SAN HILL.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite<br/>
convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our<br/>
cause with your support, gentlemen. And let me remind you<br/>
of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower<br/>
taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of<br/>
all trade barriers. Signing this treaty will bring you<br/>
profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are<br/>
proposing is completely free trade. (looks at Nute) Our<br/>
friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support.<br/>
When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall<br/>
have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi<br/>
will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands<br/>
me make.</p><p>PASSEL ARGENTE, the Corporate Alliance Representative.</p><p>PASSEL ARGENTE: I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance<br/>
to sign the treaty.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: We are most grateful for your cooperation,<br/>
Chairman.</p><p>SHU MAI, the Commerce Guild Representative.</p><p>SHU MAI: The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to<br/>
become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret<br/>
- and look forward to doing business with you.</p><p>There are chuckles around the table. COUNT DOOKU smiles.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: That is all we ask.</p><p>SAN HILL, the banker.</p><p>SAN HILL: The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you<br/>
wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement.</p><p>WAT TAMBOR, the Techno Union representative.</p><p>WAT TAMBOR: The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, STAIRS - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN pulls back from the archway.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, CLIFF (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN pulls up near the edge of a cliff. He gets off the<br/>
bike and creeps to the edge. He looks over to see a Tusken<br/>
camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the<br/>
camp has TWO TUSKEN GUARDS outside it. ANAKIN drops off the<br/>
edge of the cliff to the camp below.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS (FULL MOON -<br/>
NIGHT</p><p>ANAKIN creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to<br/>
hut, flattening himself against the walls overhearing<br/>
snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the<br/>
shadows to hide him until he arrives at the hut with the<br/>
TWO GUARDS. They are sitting a short distance from the<br/>
door. ANAKIN wriggles around the back. He takes out his<br/>
lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall.</p><p>INTERIOR: TUSKEN RAIDER HUT - NIGHT</p><p>The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. ANAKIN<br/>
wriggles in. He pulls himself to his feet. There are<br/>
candles everywhere.</p><p>A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the<br/>
gloom of the hut. By its light, ANAKIN sees SHMI hanging<br/>
from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut.</p><p>He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her<br/>
gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is<br/>
bloodied. She has been terribly beaten. ANAKIN cradles her<br/>
tenderly.</p><p>ANAKIN: Mom... Mom... Mom... </p><p>SHMI'S eyelids flutter - and barely open. They are caked<br/>
with blood.</p><p>SHMI: Annie...? Is it you...?</p><p>SHMI'S eyes focus slowly. ANAKIN gives a little choking<br/>
gasp.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to<br/>
get you out of here...</p><p>SHMI: Annie? Annie? You look so handsome. My son... my<br/>
grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I<br/>
missed you so much... Now... I am complete.</p><p>ANAKIN: Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well<br/>
again. Everything's... going to be fine.</p><p>SHMI: I love...</p><p>SHMI dies. ANAKIN draws her to his breast. There is silence<br/>
for a moment. ANAKIN lifts his head, listening for a<br/>
moment, then he sits on the floor of the Tusken hut,<br/>
cradling his dead mother in his arms.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS - DAWN</p><p>The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in<br/>
the cold, clear air. Somewhere a dog BARKS. An OLD WOMAN<br/>
comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She<br/>
swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground.</p><p>As she goes back inside the hut, a TUSKEN CHILD runs past,<br/>
dragging a stick in the sand. The CHILD runs through the<br/>
line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring<br/>
at the TWO TUSKEN GUARDS. Between them, ANAKIN stands<br/>
outside the hut door. His face is a grim mask. The CHILD<br/>
stares, then there is a FLASH OF LIGHT as Anakin's<br/>
lightsaber switches on. He immediately kills the two<br/>
TUSKENS guarding the door of the hut, and makes his way<br/>
toward the others.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, YODA'S QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON</p><p>YODA meditates and suddenly hears a familiar voice, as if<br/>
from a great distance. It is the voice of QUI-GON JINN,<br/>
filled with alarm.</p><p>QUI-GON: (V.O.) No, Anakin! No! Don't! No!</p><p>MACE WINDU enters the room and sits down. YODA opens his<br/>
eyes and looks to MACE.</p><p>MACE WINDU: What is it?</p><p>YODA: Pain. Suffering. Death, I feel. Something terrible<br/>
has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN examines the transmitter dish and speaks with<br/>
ARFOUR.</p><p>OBI-WAN: The transmitter is working, but we're not<br/>
receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. Arfour, can<br/>
you boost the power?</p><p>ARFOUR beeps a reply.</p><p>OBI-WAN: We'll have to try something else.</p><p>OBI-WAN jumps into the cockpit.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much<br/>
closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan<br/>
Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo, Arfour. I'm going to try<br/>
and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him.</p><p>OBI-WAN sits in the Starfighter cockpit looking at a<br/>
display. A GEONOSIAM spies OBI-WAN and his Starfighter from<br/>
an overlooking cliff.</p><p>OBI-WAN: That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but<br/>
it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing<br/>
there? I told him to stay on Naboo.</p><p>OBI-WAN exits the cockpit and jumps down to the ground. He<br/>
speaks to ARFOUR.</p><p>OBI-WAN: All right. We're all set. We haven't much time.<br/>
Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARFIGHTER - DAY</p><p>In the ship, ARTOO BEEPS as he receives the message.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) Record this message and take it to your<br/>
mistress, Padmé... and the Jedi Skywalker... "Anakin, my<br/>
long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit<br/>
this message to Coruscant."</p><p>ARTOO dutifully listens to the desperate message. OBI-WAN'S<br/>
voice cuts out. ARTOO WHISTLES in dismay.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM -<br/>
MORNING</p><p>ANAKIN rides the speeder bike toward the homestead. SHMI'S<br/>
body is tied to it. OWEN, followed by BERU and PADMÉ, comes<br/>
out of the homestead to meet ANAKIN. THREEPIO follows.<br/>
CLIEGG hobbles out of the homestead on his hovering chair.</p><p>ANAKIN arrives. They run to him as he steps away from the<br/>
bike, carrying SHMI. He stops, face-to-face with CLIEGG.<br/>
There is a brief pause. Then he carries SHMI into the<br/>
homestead.</p><p>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, MOISTURE FARM, KITCHEN - MORNING</p><p>PADMÉ prepares some food for ANAKIN. BERU helps her.</p><p>BERU: What's it like there?</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm sorry?</p><p>BERU: On Naboo... What's it like?</p><p>PADMÉ is completely preoccupied with her concern for<br/>
ANAKIN, but she does her best to reply.</p><p>PADMÉ: Oh - It's... very green. With lots of water. And<br/>
trees. Not like here at all.</p><p>She takes out a tray and starts to put food on it.</p><p>BERU: I think I like it here better.</p><p>PADMÉ: Maybe you'll come and see it one day.</p><p>BERU: I don't think so. I don't like to travel.</p><p>They finish preparing the tray.</p><p>PADMÉ: (smiles) Thanks, Beru.</p><p>She goes out.</p><p>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GARAGE - DAY</p><p>PADMÉ comes in with a tray of food. ANAKIN is standing at a<br/>
workbench, repairing a part of the speeder bike.</p><p>PADMÉ: I brought you something. Are you hungry?</p><p>PADMÉ puts the tray down.</p><p>ANAKIN: The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when<br/>
you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... always<br/>
was. But I couldn't... (stops working, tears in his eyes)<br/>
Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I<br/>
could have!</p><p>PADMÉ: Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're<br/>
not all-powerful, Annie.</p><p>ANAKIN turns and walks away from the bench.</p><p>ANAKIN: (angry) I should be! Someday I will be... I will be<br/>
the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even<br/>
learn to stop people from dying.</p><p>PADMÉ: Anakin...</p><p>ANAKIN: (furious) It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous!<br/>
He knows I'm already more powerful than he is. He's holding<br/>
me back!</p><p>ANAKIN hurls the wrench across the garage. It CLATTERS to<br/>
the floor. He looks at his trembling hands. PADMÉ stares at<br/>
him, shocked.</p><p>PADMÉ: Annie, what's wrong?</p><p>ANAKIN: I... I killed them. I killed them all. They're<br/>
dead, every single one of them...</p><p>ANAKIN focuses on her like someone returning from far away.</p><p>ANAKIN: Not just the men, but the women and the children<br/>
too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like<br/>
animals... I hate them!</p><p>There is silence for a moment, then ANAKIN breaks down,<br/>
sobbing. PADMÉ takes him into her arms.</p><p>ANAKIN: Why do I hate them? I didn't... I couldn't... I<br/>
couldn't control myself. I... I don't want to hate them...<br/>
But I just can't forgive them.</p><p>PADMÉ: To be angry is to be human.</p><p>ANAKIN: To control your anger is to be a Jedi.</p><p>PADMÉ: Ssshhh... you're human.</p><p>ANAKIN: No, I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. I'm<br/>
sorry, I'm so sorry!</p><p>PADMÉ: You're like everyone else...</p><p>PADMÉ rocks him, and ANAKIN weeps.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GRAVESITE - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN, PADMÉ, CLIEGG, OWEN, BERU, and THREEPIO are<br/>
standing around Shmi's grave. Two other headstones, one<br/>
smaller than the other, stand in the blazing suns.</p><p>CLIEGG: I know wherever you are it's become a better place.<br/>
You were the most loving partner a man could ever have.<br/>
Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you.</p><p>Brief pause. ANAKIN steps forward and kneels at his<br/>
mother's grave. He picks up a handful of sand.</p><p>ANAKIN: I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't<br/>
strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again... (he<br/>
stands up) I miss you so much.</p><p>Silence. Then BEEPS and WHISTLES are heard. They turn as<br/>
ARTOO rolls up.</p><p>PADMÉ: Artoo, what are you doing here?</p><p>ARTOO BEEPS and WHISTLES.</p><p>C-3PO: It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-<br/>
Wan Kenobi. Master Annie, does that name mean anything to<br/>
you?</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</p><p>A rough hologram of OBI-WAN is projected in front of ANAKIN<br/>
and PADMÉ. They watch the flickering image.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) Anakin, my long range transmitter has been<br/>
knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.</p><p>PADMÉ turns and reaches over to a control board and pushes<br/>
a button to transmit the message.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett<br/>
to the droid foundries on Geonosis.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</p><p>The members of the Jedi Council stand around a hologram of<br/>
OBI-WAN.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) The Trade Federation is to take taking<br/>
delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy<br/>
Gunray...</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ continue to listen.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) ...is behind the assassination attempts on<br/>
Senator Amidala.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</p><p>The Council members continue to listen to OBI-WAN.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (V.O.) The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance<br/>
have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are<br/>
forming an... Wait!... Wait!!</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ watch as OBI-WAN is attacked by Droidekas.<br/>
The hologram cuts off. ANAKIN jumps up, agitated.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</p><p>The Council members also see the attack on OBI-WAN. YODA<br/>
looks to MACE WINDU.</p><p>YODA: More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been<br/>
revealed.</p><p>MACE WINDU: I agree.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - SUNSET</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ watch a hologram of MACE WINDU.</p><p>MACE WINDU: (V.O.) Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku.<br/>
The most important thing for you is to stay where you are.<br/>
Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first<br/>
priority.</p><p>ANAKIN: Understood, Master.</p><p>The hologram switches off. PADMÉ is looking at the readout<br/>
on the ship's control panel.</p><p>PADMÉ: They'll never get there in time to save him. They<br/>
have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is<br/>
less than a parsec away.</p><p>PADMÉ starts to hit buttons and flick switches. ANAKIN puts<br/>
a hand over hers, stopping her. She stares at him.</p><p>ANAKIN: If he's still alive.</p><p>PADMÉ: Annie, are you just going to sit here and let him<br/>
die?? He's your friend... your mentor...</p><p>ANAKIN: He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He<br/>
gave me strict orders to stay here.</p><p>PADMÉ: He gave you strict orders to protect me...</p><p>PADMÉ pulls her hand free and flicks more switches. The<br/>
engines fire.</p><p>PADMÉ: ...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to<br/>
protect me, you will have to come along.</p><p>ANAKIN grins and takes the controls. THREEPIO and ARTOO<br/>
come forward from the back of the starship. THREEPIO straps<br/>
himself into a seat behind PADMÉ.</p><p>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, BLUFF OVERLOOKING HOMESTEAD - SUNSET</p><p>The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff and zooms away.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING - DAY</p><p>LOW ANGLE. A line of reflecting pools with splashing<br/>
fountains flanked by statues on each side leads to the main<br/>
entrance to the awesome building.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - DAY</p><p>BAIL ORGANA: The Commerce Guilds are preparing for war...<br/>
there can be no doubt of that.</p><p>PALPATINE: Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them.</p><p>BAIL ORGANA: We must stop them before they're ready.</p><p>JAR JAR: Exsueeze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor,<br/>
Sir. Maybe dissen Jedi stoppen the rebel army.</p><p>PALPATINE: Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go<br/>
to Geonosis?</p><p>YODA: Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are.<br/>
To send on a special mission, only two hundred are<br/>
available.</p><p>BAIL ORGANA: With all due respect for the Jedi Order, that<br/>
doesn't sound like enough.</p><p>YODA: Through negotiation the Jedi maintains peace. To<br/>
start a war, we do not intend.</p><p>ASK AAK: The debate is over! Now we need that clone army...</p><p>BAIL ORGANA: Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The<br/>
Senate will never approve the use of the clones before the<br/>
separatists attack.</p><p>MAS AMEDDA: This is a crisis! The Senate must vote the<br/>
Chancellor emergency powers! He could then approve the use<br/>
of the clones.</p><p>PALPATINE: But what Senator would have the courage to<br/>
propose such a radical amendment?</p><p>MAS AMEDDA: If only Senator Amidala were here.</p><p>JAR JAR steps forward from the back of the group.</p><p>JAR JAR: Mesa mosto Supreme Chancellor... Mesa gusto<br/>
pallos. Mesa proud to proposing the motion to give yousa<br/>
Honor emergency powers.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, PRISON CELL - DAY</p><p>COUNT DOOKU walks into the cell holding OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN is<br/>
suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric<br/>
bolts restrain him. COUNT DOOKU circles OBI-WAN as they<br/>
talk.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Traitor!</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A<br/>
terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I thought you were the leader here, Dooku.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: This had nothing to do with me, I assure you.<br/>
I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set<br/>
free.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work<br/>
to do.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out<br/>
here on Geonosis?</p><p>OBI-WAN: I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango<br/>
Fett. Do you know him?</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: There are no bounty hunters here that I'm<br/>
aware of. Geonosians don't trust them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Well, who can blame them. But he is here, I can<br/>
assure you.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: It's a great pity that our paths have never<br/>
crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly<br/>
of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help<br/>
right now.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget<br/>
that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his.<br/>
He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he<br/>
would never have gone along with it if he had known the<br/>
truth as I have.</p><p>OBI-WAN: The truth?</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The truth. What if I told you that the<br/>
Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the<br/>
Sith?</p><p>OBI-WAN: No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware<br/>
of it.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The dark side of the Force has clouded their<br/>
vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the<br/>
influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I don't believe you.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once<br/>
in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten<br/>
years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told<br/>
me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I<br/>
tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to<br/>
me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would<br/>
then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together<br/>
we will destroy the Sith.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I will never join you, Dooku.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU turns to leave.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: It may be difficult to secure your release.</p><p>EXTERIOR: SPACE</p><p>The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosis.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN pilots the starship close to the ground, weaving<br/>
around towering rock formations.</p><p>PADMÉ: See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're<br/>
exhaust vents of some type.</p><p>ANAKIN: That'll do.</p><p>ANAKIN pilots the craft straight down into a column,<br/>
flying through the steam, and landing at the bottom.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</p><p>PADMÉ and ANAKIN prepare to leave the starship.</p><p>PADMÉ: Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead.<br/>
I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member<br/>
of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to<br/>
this mess.</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with<br/>
you.</p><p>ARTOO WHISTLES a plaintive sigh.</p><p>C-3PO: My sad little friend. If they had needed our help,<br/>
they would have asked for it. You have a lot to learn about<br/>
humans.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ enter the stalagmite city. They stop,<br/>
looking around in wonder at the emptiness.</p><p>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</p><p>ARTOO stands in front of THREEPIO, who is fussing about.</p><p>C-3PO: For a mechanic, you seem to do an excessive amount<br/>
of thinking. I'm programmed to understand humans.</p><p>ARTOO beeps a question.</p><p>C-3PO: What does that mean? That means I'm in charge here!</p><p>ARTOO trundles out of the starship and down the landing<br/>
ramp. THREEPIO follows him out of the ship.</p><p>C-3PO: Wait! Where are you going? Don't you have any sense<br/>
at all?</p><p>ARTOO makes a rude noise.</p><p>C-3PO: How rude! Please wait! Do you know where you're<br/>
going?</p><p>ARTOO bleeps at THREEPIO.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ start forward. As they pass, the surface<br/>
of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above,<br/>
WINGED CREATURES grow from the pillars and detach<br/>
themselves.</p><p>ANAKIN: Wait.</p><p>ANAKIN turns as one of the WINGED CREATURES attacks him.<br/>
Lightsaber blazing, ANAKIN cuts down three creatures as<br/>
PADMÉ exits through a far doorway. He reaches PADMÉ and<br/>
they both stand on the edge of a short walkway extending<br/>
over a deep crevasse. The door behind them closes,<br/>
stranding the two. The walkway retracts and PADMÉ slips and<br/>
then jumps down onto a conveyor belt leading into the droid<br/>
factory.</p><p>ANAKIN: Padmé!</p><p>ANAKIN jumps down and slashes more WINGED CREATURES while<br/>
attempting to reach PADMÉ. PADMÉ makes her way across<br/>
stamping machines and welders as ANAKIN follows, beating<br/>
back WINGED CREATURES.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, DROID FACTORY - DAY</p><p>THREEPIO and ARTOO stop at the small walkway.</p><p>C-3PO: Oh my goodness! Machines creating machines. How<br/>
perverse! (ARTOO bleeps) Calm down. What are you talking<br/>
about? I'm not in your way!</p><p>ARTOO pushes THREEPIO off the small ledge and onto a flying<br/>
Conveyor Droid. Flailing, THREEPIO falls from the droid and<br/>
onto the conveyor belt below. ARTOO uses his rocket jets to<br/>
fly up and into the factory.</p><p>C-3PO: Help!</p><p>ANAKIN continues to work his way toward PADMÉ, lightsaber<br/>
flashing, WINGED CREATURES attacking from all directions.<br/>
PADMÉ wrestles with one CREATURE and is thrown into a large<br/>
empty vat moving down the assembly line. Mechanized arms<br/>
carry the vat to a position where molten metal will be<br/>
poured into it. PADMÉ struggles to find handholds for<br/>
escape, but is unsuccessful. ARTOO flies toward PADMÉ.</p><p>SEE-THREEPIO is carried down the assembly line. He stands,<br/>
only to find his head sliced from his body. His head lands<br/>
in a line of Battle Droid heads and is welded to a Battle<br/>
Droid body.</p><p>C-3PO: How ugly! Why would one build such unattractive<br/>
droids?</p><p>THREEPIO's headless body continues down the assembly line,<br/>
sandwiched between Battle Droids. A Battle Droid head is<br/>
welded on THREEPIO's body.</p><p>C-3PO: I'm so confused.</p><p>Meanwhile, ANAKIN continues to battle CREATURES. He trips<br/>
on the assembly line and his right arm becomes locked into<br/>
a molding device. ANAKIN comes close to the cutting<br/>
machine.</p><p>As PADMÉ continues her struggle to escape the vat, ARTOO<br/>
finds the computer port controlling the vats and programs<br/>
PADMÉ's to dump her onto a walkway. ANAKIN ignites his<br/>
lightsaber in an attempt to free his arm. The cutter<br/>
approaches. He maneuvers his body away from the cutter, but<br/>
it slams down and cuts his lightsaber in half.</p><p>PADMÉ is surrounded by WINGED CREATURES and taken prisoner.<br/>
ANAKIN is surrounded by DROIDEKAS and from above. JANGO<br/>
FETT drops down, blaster in hand.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Don't move, Jedi!</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY</p><p>COUNT DOOKU sits at a large conference table with PADMÉ on<br/>
the far side. ANAKIN stands behind her with FOUR GEONOSIANS<br/>
GUARDS standing behind him. JANGO FETT stands behind COUNT<br/>
DOOKU, and SIX GEONOSIAN GUARDS stand behind him.</p><p>PADMÉ: You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am<br/>
formally requesting you turn him over to me, now.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: He has been convicted of espionage, Senator,<br/>
and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU smiles.</p><p>PADMÉ: He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator.<br/>
But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear<br/>
your plea for clemency.</p><p>PADMÉ: And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this<br/>
Jedi with me will also die?</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I don't wish to make you to join our cause<br/>
against your will, Senator, but you are a rational, honest<br/>
representative of your people and I assume you want to do<br/>
what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the<br/>
corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all?<br/>
Aren't you? Be honest, Senator.</p><p>PADMÉ: The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the<br/>
institution is failing.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: You believe in the same ideals we believe in!<br/>
The same ideals we are striving to make prominent.</p><p>PADMÉ: If what you say is true, you should stay in the<br/>
Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The Chancellor means well, M'Lady, but he is<br/>
incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but<br/>
the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic<br/>
cannot be fixed, M'Lady. It is time to start over. The<br/>
democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell<br/>
game played on the voters. The time will come when that<br/>
cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the<br/>
pretext of democracy and freedom.</p><p>PADMÉ: I cannot believe that. I know of your treaties with<br/>
the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others,<br/>
Count. What is happening here is not government that has<br/>
been bought out by business... it's business becoming<br/>
government! I will not forsake all I have honored and<br/>
worked for and betray the Republic.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Then you will betray your Jedi friends?<br/>
Without your cooperation I can do nothing to stop their<br/>
execution.</p><p>PADMÉ: And what about me? Am I to be executed also?</p><p>DOOKU: I wouldn't think of such an offense. But, there are<br/>
individuals who have a strong interest in your demise,<br/>
M'Lady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid.<br/>
It's purely personal, and they have already paid great sums<br/>
to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to<br/>
have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you<br/>
are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the<br/>
Geonosians for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done<br/>
all I can for you.</p><p>JANGO FETT: Take them away.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, MAIN SENATE CHAMBER, UPPER CORRIDOR -<br/>
EVENING</p><p>MACE WINDU walks down an upper corridor and meets YODA, who<br/>
is sitting on a ledge overlooking the Senate chamber.</p><p>Inside the great rotunda, the UPROAR is even louder.<br/>
Opposing SENATORS yell furiously at one another.</p><p>MAS AMEDDA: Order! Order!!</p><p>Finally, the uproar dies.</p><p>PALPATINE: In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala,<br/>
the chair recognizes senior representative of Naboo, Jar<br/>
Jar Binks.</p><p>Amid the conflicting storm of CHEERS AND BOOS, JAR JAR,<br/>
with TWO GUNGAN AIDES, floats on his pod to the middle of<br/>
the vast space. He looks at PALPATINE nervously. PALPATINE<br/>
nods. JAR JAR clears his throat.</p><p>JAR JAR: Senators, dellow felagates...</p><p>Laughter. Jeers. JAR JAR blushes.</p><p>MAS AMEDDA: Order! The Senate will accord the<br/>
Representative the courtesy of a hearing!</p><p>Comparative quiet. JAR JAR grips the edge of the podium.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, MAIN SENATE CHAMBER - EVENING</p><p>JAR JAR stands in his pod as it floats in the middle of the<br/>
vast space.</p><p>JAR JAR: In response to the direct threat to the Republic<br/>
mesa propose that the Senate give immediately emergency<br/>
powers to the Supreme Chancellor.</p><p>Uproar. JAR JAR looks a little sheepish.</p><p>Brief silence, then a rolling wave of APPLAUSE. JAR JAR<br/>
beams and bows.</p><p>PALPATINE rises.</p><p>PALPATINE: It is with great reluctance that I have agreed<br/>
to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic.<br/>
But I am mild by nature, and I do not desire to see the<br/>
destruction of democracy. The power you give me I will lay<br/>
down when this crisis has abated, I promise you. And as my<br/>
first act with this new authority, I will create a grand<br/>
army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of<br/>
the separatists.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, HIGH AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ are standing in the center of what looks<br/>
like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off<br/>
area is POGGLE THE LESSER, Archduke of Geonosis. He is<br/>
accompanied by his underling, SUN FAC. Off to one side the<br/>
Separatist Senators PO NUDU, TESSEK, and TOONBUCK TOORA.<br/>
Next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, SHU MAI, NUTE<br/>
GUNRAY, PASSEL ARGENTE, WAT TAMBOR and SAN HILL of the<br/>
Intergalactic Bank Clan. Along the wall about a HUNDRED<br/>
GEONOSIANS wait for a verdict.</p><p>SUN FAC: You have been charged and found guilty of<br/>
Espionage.</p><p>POGGLE: Do you have anything to say before your sentence is<br/>
carried out?</p><p>PADMÉ: You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope<br/>
you are prepared for the consequences.</p><p>POGGLE laughs. COUNT DOOKU simply smiles.</p><p>POGGLE: We build weapons, Senator... that is our business!<br/>
Of course we're prepared!</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want<br/>
to see her suffer.</p><p>POGGLE: Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator.<br/>
Take them to the arena!</p><p>FOUR GUARDS take hold of PADMÉ and ANAKIN. They are<br/>
escorted out of the chamber to the sounds of chuckling.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TUNNEL TO EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>In the gloomy tunnel, ANAKIN and PADMÉ are tossed into an<br/>
open cart. The murmur of a vast crowd is heard offscreen.<br/>
GUARDS extend their arms along the framework and tie them<br/>
so that they stand facing each other.</p><p>The DRIVER gets up onto his seat.</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't be afraid.</p><p>PADMÉ: I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit<br/>
each day since you came back into my life.</p><p>ANAKIN: What are you talking about?</p><p>PADMÉ: I love you.</p><p>ANAKIN: You love me?! I thought we decided not to fall in<br/>
love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would<br/>
destroy our lives...</p><p>PADMÉ: I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway.<br/>
My love for you is a puzzle, Annie, for which I have no<br/>
answers. I can't control it... and now I don't care. I<br/>
truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to<br/>
know.</p><p>PADMÉ leans toward ANAKIN. By straining hard, it is just<br/>
possible for their lips to meet. They kiss.</p><p>The DRIVER cracks his whip over the ORRAY harnessed between<br/>
the shafts. The cart jerks forward. Suddenly, there is a<br/>
HUGE ROAR and blinding sunlight as they emerge into the<br/>
arena</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>The great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling<br/>
GEONOSIANS. The cart trundles to the center, where OBI-WAN<br/>
is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet<br/>
in diameter. The cart stops. PADMÉ and ANAKIN are taken<br/>
down, dragged to posts, and chained to them. ANAKIN is in<br/>
the center. PADMÉ pulls a wire from her clothing and places<br/>
it in her mouth.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my<br/>
message.</p><p>ANAKIN: I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then<br/>
we decided to come and rescue you.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Good job!</p><p>Their arms are pulled high above their heads, and the cart<br/>
drives away. There is another ROAR as POGGLE THE LESSER,<br/>
COUNT DOOKU, NUTE GUNRAY, THE FETTS and DIGNITARIES arrive<br/>
in the archducal box and take their places.</p><p>SUN FAC: The felons before you have been convicted of<br/>
espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their<br/>
sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena<br/>
henceforth.</p><p>The crowd ROARS and CHEERS. In the box, POGGLE THE LESSER<br/>
rises. The crowd becomes quiet.</p><p>POGGLE: Let the executions begin!</p><p>The crowd goes wild.</p><p>From different gates around the arena, THREE MONSTERS are<br/>
driven in. One is a REEK (bull-like), one is a NEXU (lion<br/>
like), and one is an ACKLAY (a kind of dino-lobster). They<br/>
are driven in by PICADORS carrying long spears and riding<br/>
ORRAYS. The PICADORS poke the MONSTERS toward the center,<br/>
then retire to the perimeter.</p><p>ANAKIN: I've got a bad feeling about this.</p><p>The MONSTERS toss their heads, looking around, ROARING or<br/>
SCREECHING. Then they catch sight of the THREE CAPTIVES and<br/>
start moving toward them.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Take the one the right. I'll take the one on the<br/>
left.</p><p>ANAKIN: What about Padmé?</p><p>PADMÉ has used the wire she concealed to pick the lock on<br/>
one of the hand restraints. She turns around and pulls<br/>
herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Within a<br/>
moment, she is standing on top of it, trying to pull the<br/>
chain free.</p><p>OBI-WAN: She seems to be on top of things.</p><p>The REEK charges ANAKIN. He jumps up, and the beast hits<br/>
the post hard. ANAKIN lands onto its back, wrapping part of<br/>
his chain around its horn. The REEK backs off, shaking its<br/>
head angrily, which tears the chain from the post.</p><p>OBI-WAN ducks around the post as the ACKLAY charges. It<br/>
knocks the post flat, sending OBI-WAN sprawling. The ACKLAY<br/>
crunches the post between its claws, freeing the chain.<br/>
OBI-WAN leaps up and runs towards ONE of the PICADORS. The<br/>
ACKLAY takes off after him.</p><p>The NEXU arrives at PADMÉ's post and rears on its hind<br/>
legs. On top, PADMÉ struggles to tear the chain free. The<br/>
NEXU ROARS, displaying wicked, dripping fangs.</p><p>In the archducal box, NUTE GUNRAY beams and rubs his hands.</p><p>In the arena, OBI-WAN runs at the PICADOR. The ORRAY rears<br/>
up. OBI-WAN grabs the PICADOR'S long spear and pole vaults<br/>
over him. The chasing ACKLAY smashes into the ORRAY. It<br/>
goes down. The PICADOR tumbles onto the sand, where he is<br/>
grabbed by the ACKLAY and crunched.</p><p>ANAKIN's REEK starts to buck. It charges around the arena<br/>
with ANAKIN hanging on for dear life. He whirls the free<br/>
length of chain around his head and casts it into the<br/>
REEK's mouth. Its jaws clamp hard on the chain. ANAKIN<br/>
yanks hard on the chain, turning the REEK, beginning to<br/>
ride it.</p><p>The NEXU's claws dig deep into the post. The cat-like<br/>
creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at<br/>
PADMÉ. She turns and the claw barely catches her shirt<br/>
ripping it off, leaving superficial claw marks across her<br/>
back. She hits the creature with her chain and it backs off<br/>
down the pole. Then, PADMÉ jumps off the post into the air.<br/>
She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on<br/>
the head with both her feet. It tumbles back onto the sand.<br/>
PADMÉ climbs back up the pole, scrambling to the top.</p><p>In the archducal box, NUTE GUNRAY fumes.</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: Foul!! She can't do that... shoot her or<br/>
something!</p><p>In the arena, OBI-WAN runs out from behind the fallen ORRAY<br/>
and throws the spear at the ACKLAY, hitting it in the neck.<br/>
It lets out a terrible SCREECH and turns on him. The NEXU<br/>
springs up and makes to leap up at PADMÉ again. She finally<br/>
manages to work the chain loose. ANAKIN comes charging up<br/>
on the REEK.</p><p>ANAKIN: You okay?</p><p>PADMÉ: (nods, gasping) Sure!</p><p>ANAKIN: Jump!!!</p><p>The NEXU springs. PADMÉ leaps from the top of the post to<br/>
land on the REEK behind ANAKIN. The REEK charges away,<br/>
around the arena. The NEXU bounds after it. The REEK passes<br/>
the wounded ACKLAY and OBI-WAN. OBI-WAN runs and jumps on<br/>
the back of the REEK behind ANAKIN and PADMÉ.</p><p>In the archducal box, NUTE GUNRAY turns angrily to COUNT<br/>
DOOKU.</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: This isn't how it's supposed to be! Jango,<br/>
finish her off!</p><p>COUNT DOOKU motions for the bounty hunter to stay put. BOBA<br/>
FETT is enjoying the spectacle.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: (smiling enigmatically) Patience, Viceroy...<br/>
she will die.</p><p>DROIDEKAS roll to the center of the arena where they<br/>
transform and surround the REEK and contain the JEDI.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>In the archducal box, amid the uproar, MACE WINDU ignites<br/>
his lightsaber and holds it to JANGO FETT's neck. COUNT<br/>
DOOKU turns to see MACE WINDU standing behind him. COUNT<br/>
DOOKU masks his surprise elegantly.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us.<br/>
You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think<br/>
these two new boys of yours could use a little more<br/>
training.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku. This party's<br/>
over.</p><p>MACE WINDU signals, and at strategic places around the<br/>
arena there are sudden flashes of light as about ONE<br/>
HUNDRED JEDI switch on their lightsabers. The crowd is<br/>
suddenly silent. COUNT DOOKU's lips curl in slight<br/>
amusement.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: (to Mace Windu) Brave, but foolish, my old<br/>
Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered.</p><p>MACE WINDU: I don't think so. The Geonosians aren't<br/>
warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU looks around the great theater. His smile<br/>
grows.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about.<br/>
How well do you think one Jedi will hold up against a<br/>
thousand Battle Droids?</p><p>COUNT DOOKU signals. THOUSANDS OF DROIDS start to pour into<br/>
all parts of the arena.</p><p>JANGO FETT fires his flamethrower at MACE WINDU, igniting<br/>
MACE's robe. MACE WINDU jumps into the arena. The battle<br/>
begins. GEONOSIANS fly away everywhere. DROIDS fire at<br/>
JEDI, who deflect the bolts and cut down the DROIDS. The<br/>
GEONOSIAN TROOPS fire ray guns that are more difficult for<br/>
the JEDI to deflect. SEVERAL JEDI run to the center of the<br/>
arena and throw lightsabers to OBI-WAN and ANAKIN.</p><p>The REEK and the NEXU are spooked by the battle. The REEK<br/>
bucks the riders off its back and stampedes around the<br/>
arena, trampling DROIDS and JEDI that have moved into its<br/>
path. PADMÉ picks up a discarded pistol and joins the<br/>
fight.</p><p>Among the crowd, JEDI cut down swaths of GEONOSIANS and<br/>
DROIDS. On the sand, JEDI fight, attacking DROIDS. OBI-WAN<br/>
and ANAKIN swing their lightsabers, cutting DROIDS in half.<br/>
PADMÉ blasts away at DROIDS and GEONOSIANS.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>MACE WINDU runs to the center of the arena and fights back<br/>
to-back with OBI-WAN, as they swipe and mangle DROIDS.</p><p>Among the tiers, JEDI are slowly being driven back. They<br/>
have killed heaps of GEONOSIANS and have knocked out piles<br/>
of DROIDS, but sheer numbers are telling. Individual JEDI<br/>
are being cut down or blasted. The rest are retreating into<br/>
the arena.</p><p>ANAKIN and PADMÉ are back-to-back, fighting DROIDS and<br/>
flying GEONOSIANS. </p><p>ANAKIN: You call this diplomacy?</p><p>PADMÉ: No, I call it aggressive negotiations.</p><p>THREEPIO's body with the Battle Droid head enters the<br/>
arena. The droid is fired upon and knocked back. The Battle<br/>
Droid head goes flying off THREEPIO's body.</p><p>PADMÉ jumps on top of the ORRAY pulling the execution<br/>
wagon. ANAKIN runs, jumps, and lands in the cart,<br/>
deflecting laser blasts with his lightsaber. PADMÉ blasts<br/>
Battle Droids as the two ride through the arena.</p><p>The Battle Droid body with THREEPIO's head enters the<br/>
arena, carrying a blaster rifle.</p><p>C-3PO: Where are we? A battle! Oh, no! I'm just a protocol<br/>
droid. I'm not made for this. I can't do it. I don't want<br/>
to be destroyed!</p><p>Jedi KIT FISTO uses the Force to knock the THREEPIO Battle<br/>
Droid backward onto the arena floor. A downed Super Battle<br/>
Droid falls on top of THREEPIO's Battle Droid body, pinning<br/>
him to the ground.</p><p>OBI-WAN and MACE WINDU fight back-to-back, lightsabers<br/>
flashing. The REEK charges and separates the two. The REEK<br/>
chases MACE WINDU across the arena. MACE WINDU slashes at<br/>
the REEK but loses his lightsaber. JANGO FETT, watching<br/>
from above, rockets down into the arena to battle with MACE<br/>
WINDU.</p><p>MACE WINDU retrieves his lightsaber, and the REEK tosses<br/>
JANGO FETT away. JANGO FETT ends up under the REEK,<br/>
avoiding the creature's massive hoofs. Finally, FETT is<br/>
free and kills the REEK. MACE WINDU fights fiercely with<br/>
JANGO FETT. Finally, the bounty hunter falls. His helmet<br/>
goes flying. The bounty hunter's body falls to the ground.</p><p>OBI-WAN is attacked by the ACKLAY and finally slays the<br/>
beast with his lightsaber.</p><p>ARTOO finds the Battle Droid with THREEPIO's head attached.<br/>
He shoots a projectile from his body that attaches a<br/>
suction device to THREEPIO's head, and pulls the head away<br/>
from the Battle Droid. ARTOO drags THREEPIO's head across<br/>
the arena and reattaches it to THREEPIO's body, using an<br/>
extendable welding arm.</p><p>C-3PO: Artoo, what are you doing here? Wait! No! How dare<br/>
you! You're pulling too hard. Stop dragging me, you lead<br/>
head. Artoo, be careful! You might burn my circuits. Are<br/>
you sure my head's on straight?</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>MACE WINDU, OBI-WAN, ANAKIN, PADMÉ and an exhausted group<br/>
of about TWENTY JEDI stand in the center of the arena<br/>
surrounded by a ring of BATTLE DROIDS. The bloodied sand<br/>
around them is strewn with the bodies of DEAD GEONOSIANS,<br/>
SHATTERED DROIDS and JEDI.</p><p>KI-ADI-MUNDI and the SURVIVORS from the raiding party are<br/>
herded into the arena by SUPER BATTLE DROIDS. From the<br/>
encircling tiers above, THOUSANDS OF BATTLE DROIDS level<br/>
their weapons menacingly.</p><p>In the archducal box, COUNT DOOKU lifts his hand. The<br/>
DROIDS lower their weapons. The COUNT calls out to the<br/>
JEDI.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Master Windu! You have fought gallantly.<br/>
Worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi<br/>
Order. Now it is finished. (pauses briefly) Surrender - and<br/>
your lives will be spared.</p><p>MACE WINDU: We will not be hostages for you to barter with,<br/>
Dooku.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to<br/>
be destroyed.</p><p>The DROIDS raise their weapons. ANAKIN and PADMÉ look to<br/>
each other. COUNT DOOKU raises his hand to give the order<br/>
to fire. PADMÉ looks up suddenly.</p><p>PADMÉ: Look!</p><p>Above, SIX GUNSHIPS are descending fast through the open<br/>
area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around<br/>
the handful of JEDI. CLONE TROOPERS spill out and start<br/>
firing at the DROIDS. There is a hellstorm of laserfire<br/>
that bounces off the laser shields created by the Gunships.<br/>
YODA appears at the door of one of the Gunships.</p><p>YODA: Circle the Jedi. A perimeter, create, around the<br/>
survivors.</p><p>The SURVIVING JEDI dash to the Gunships and scramble in.<br/>
MACE WINDU hangs on tight as the Gunship, firing all its<br/>
weapons, rises out of the arena up and over the topmost<br/>
rim.</p><p>On the arena grounds, ARTOO beeps as THREEPIO tries to sit<br/>
up.</p><p>C-3PO: What happened? I had the most peculiar dream.</p><p>In another part of the deserted arena, BOBA FETT finds his<br/>
father's battered helmet. Kneeling down, he picks it up and<br/>
lowers his head in sorrow.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TERRAIN OUTSIDE EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</p><p>The massed lines of parked Trade Federation Starships and<br/>
the DROIDS surrounding the arena, are themselves surrounded<br/>
by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging TENS OF<br/>
THOUSANDS OF CLONE TROOPERS. Beyond, more Republic<br/>
Starships are landing and spewing out troops.</p><p>The Republic Gunships circle towering stalagmites as they<br/>
head toward the assembly point. WINGED GEONOSIANS fire<br/>
laser cannons up at the Gunships.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, COMMAND CENTER - DAY</p><p>DOOKU, POGGLE, NUTE, and RUNE enter a huge command center.<br/>
In the center of the room there is a large circular<br/>
viewscreen and, around the perimeter of the room, GEONOSIAN<br/>
SOLDIERS monitor the CLONE ARMY's advances on large<br/>
semitransparent maps. In one corner of the room there is a<br/>
large monitor flashing a variety of images, like schematics<br/>
to a familiar planet-sized mechanized weapon.</p><p>POGGLE: All our communications have been jammed, We are<br/>
under attack.</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: The Jedi have amassed a huge army.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Where did they get them? That doesn't seem<br/>
possible. How did the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: We must send all available droids into battle.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: There are too many. They will soon have us<br/>
surrounded.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</p><p>Ground fire and explosions rock the Gunship. PADMÉ, ANAKIN,<br/>
and OBI-WAN steady themselves.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Hold on!</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, COMMAND CENTER - DAY</p><p>COUNT DOOKU, POGGLE THE LESSER, NUTE GUNRAY, and RUNE HAAKO<br/>
stand around the viewscreen.</p><p>NUTE GUNRAY: This is not going well at all.</p><p>POGGLE: Order a retreat. I am sending all my warriors deep<br/>
into the catacombs to hide.</p><p>RUNE HAAKO: We must get the cores of our ships back into<br/>
space.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I'm going to Coruscant. My Master will not let<br/>
the Republic get away with this treachery.</p><p>POGGLE crosses to the holographic schematic and downloads<br/>
it into a cartridge. He gives it to COUNT DOOKU.</p><p>POGGLE: The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate<br/>
weapon. If they have any idea of what we are planning to<br/>
create, we are doomed.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I will take the designs with me. They will be<br/>
much safer with my Master.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER ONE - DAY</p><p>MACE WINDU stares at the incredible sight.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Captain, land at that assembly point ahead.</p><p>CLONE CAPTAIN: Yes, sir.</p><p>The Gunship lands. MACE WINDU, KI-ADI-MUNDI, and CLONE<br/>
TROOPERS spill from the Gunship and join the ground battle.<br/>
The Gunship lifts off with YODA on board.</p><p>YODA: Capture Dooku, we must. If escapes he does, he will<br/>
rally more systems to his cause.</p><p>The CLONE TROOPERS open fire with artillery. EXPLOSIONS<br/>
wreck the parked Battle Starships. CLONE TROOPERS advance,<br/>
firing at the massed DROIDS. FIGHTER DROIDS fly overhead,<br/>
exchanging fire with the Gunships and JEDI fighters.</p><p>YODA: More battalions to the left. Encircle them, we must,<br/>
then divide.</p><p>EXTERIOR: BATTLEFIELD, GEONOSIS LANDSCAPE - DAY</p><p>Gunship #2 skims the battlefield, firing down, deflecting<br/>
answering fire from the droids.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN, ANAKIN and PADMÉ watch from the open Gunship.</p><p>On the battleground below, CLONE TROOPERS riding speeder<br/>
bikes advance toward the battlefield. TRADE FEDERATION<br/>
SPIDER DROIDS fire at the CLONE TROOPERS and Republic<br/>
Gunships. Lightsaber-wielding JEDI slash through BATTLE<br/>
DROIDS. The battle rages on.</p><p>Gunship #1 flies low toward TECHNO UNION starships.</p><p>ANAKIN: Aim right above the fuel cells.</p><p>Laser fire pelts the base of the TECHNO UNION ship. Rocked<br/>
with explosions, it begins to tilt over and the Gunships<br/>
split up, flying past.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Good call. Those Federation starships are taking<br/>
off. Target them quickly.</p><p>One TRADE FEDERATION starship begins to rise from its<br/>
docking port. Gunship #2 fires on the starship, with no<br/>
apparent damage.</p><p>ANAKIN: They're too big, Master. The ground troops will<br/>
have to take them out.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER ONE - DAY</p><p>The Gunship lands at the Command Center. YODA disembarks.</p><p>CLONE COMMANDER: Master Yoda, all forward positions are<br/>
advancing.</p><p>YODA: Very good. Very good.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</p><p>The Gunship continues to fire on the TRADE FEDERATION<br/>
starships. The starships continue to lift into the sky.</p><p>INTERIOR: COMMAND CENTER - DAY</p><p>YODA: Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship.</p><p>CLONE COMMANDER: Yes, sir.</p><p>The TRADE FEDERATION starship finally begins to weaken<br/>
under the constant fire. The starship begins to fall and<br/>
then explodes in a fireball.</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</p><p>OBI-WAN, ANAKIN and PADMÉ are at the open sides of the<br/>
Gunship. CLONES fire down at the DROIDS below.</p><p>The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement.<br/>
It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near<br/>
miss. It lurches violently.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Look over there...</p><p>ANAKIN: It's Dooku! Shoot him down!</p><p>Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian<br/>
Speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the<br/>
unmistakable figure of COUNT DOOKU.</p><p>CLONE CAPTAIN: We're out of ordinance, sir.</p><p>ANAKIN: Follow him!</p><p>PADMÉ: We're going to need some help.</p><p>OBI-WAN: No, there's no time. Anakin and I can handle this.</p><p>DOOKU signals the two fighters flanking his ship. They veer<br/>
off left and right, loop around, and come up behind our<br/>
heroes' Gunship. To avoid the BEAK-WING fire, the Gunship<br/>
banks up a steep dune but is still hit. The ship lurches on<br/>
its side, and PADMÉ and a CLONE OFFICER tumble out.</p><p>ANAKIN: Padmé!!!</p><p>ANAKIN stares down in horror as PADMÉ hits the ground<br/>
below.</p><p>ANAKIN: (continuing; to pilot) Put the ship down! Down!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Don't let your personal feelings get in the way.<br/>
(to the pilot) Follow that speeder.</p><p>The Gunship continues its pursuit of DOOKU's speeder,<br/>
followed by the TWO BEAK-WING fighters.</p><p>ANAKIN: (to pilot) Lower the ship!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin, I can't take DOOKU alone. I need you. If<br/>
we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job<br/>
to do.</p><p>ANAKIN: I don't care. (to the pilot) Put the ship down.</p><p>OBI-WAN: You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order.</p><p>ANAKIN: I can't leave her.</p><p>OBI-WAN: Come to your senses. What do you think Padmé would<br/>
do if she were in your position?</p><p>ANAKIN: (resigned) She would do her duty.</p><p>EXTERIOR: COMMAND CENTER - DAY</p><p>YODA stands next to the CLONE COMMANDER. He senses<br/>
something is wrong with PADMÉ.</p><p>YODA: Hmmmm...</p><p>CLONE COMMANDER: The droid army is in full retreat.</p><p>YODA: Well done, Commander. Bring me my ship.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, DUNES - DAY</p><p>On the ground, a CLONE TROOPER approaches PADMÉ.</p><p>CLONE TROOPER: Are you all right?</p><p>PADMÉ: I think so.</p><p>CLONE TROOPER: We better get you back to the Forward<br/>
Command Center.</p><p>PADMÉ: No, no. Gather up what troops you can. We've got to<br/>
get to that hanger. Get a transport. Hurry!</p><p>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</p><p>ANAKIN and OBI-WAN watch as COUNT DOOKU's speeder parks<br/>
outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it. OBI-WAN<br/>
and ANAKIN leap down and run inside the tower.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SECRET HANGER TOWER - LATE DAY</p><p>COUNT DOOKU throws switches on a control panel. His<br/>
Interstellar Sail Ship is parked nearby.</p><p>ANAKIN: You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed<br/>
today, Dooku.</p><p>OBI-WAN: (to Anakin): We'll take him together - you go in<br/>
slowly on the...</p><p>ANAKIN: No, I'm taking him now!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin, no!</p><p>ANAKIN charges across the open space at COUNT DOOKU, who<br/>
smiles faintly, watching him come. ANAKIN raises his<br/>
lightsaber. At the last moment, COUNT DOOKU thrusts out an<br/>
arm and unleashes a blast of Force lightning. ANAKIN is<br/>
hurled across the room, and slammed into the opposite wall.<br/>
He slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. COUNT<br/>
DOOKU moves toward OBI-WAN.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond<br/>
yours.</p><p>OBI-WAN: I don't think so.</p><p>OBI-WAN lifts his lightsaber. COUNT DOOKU smiles and<br/>
ignites his lightsaber.</p><p>OBI-WAN comes in fast, swinging at COUNT DOOKU's head.<br/>
DOOKU parries the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly<br/>
becomes clear that DOOKU is the complete swordsman,<br/>
elegant, graceful, classical - a master of the old style.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds<br/>
you in such high esteem.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU parries another cut and then thrusts. OBI-WAN<br/>
steps back quickly, panting for breath.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my<br/>
misery.</p><p>OBI-WAN takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his<br/>
lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives<br/>
COUNT DOOKU back. Then DOOKU's superior skill begins to<br/>
tell again, and he forces OBI-WAN to retreat.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU increases the tempo of his attack. OBI-WAN is<br/>
pushed to the limit to defend himself. DOOKU presses. His<br/>
lightsaber flashes.</p><p>OBI-WAN is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He<br/>
stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His<br/>
lightsaber goes skittering across the floor.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU raises his lightsaber. OBI-WAN looks up at him<br/>
helplessly. DOOKU's lightsaber flashes down and CLASHES<br/>
against - ANAKIN's lightsaber! COUNT DOOKU and ANAKIN stare<br/>
eyeball to eyeball.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: That's brave of you, boy - but foolish. I<br/>
would have thought you'd have learned your lesson.</p><p>ANAKIN: I'm a slow learner.</p><p>And ANAKIN charges at COUNT DOOKU. The force of his attack<br/>
catches the COUNT slightly off balance. ANAKIN's lightsaber<br/>
flashes. COUNT DOOKU draws back.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: You have unusual powers, young Padawan. But<br/>
not enough to save you this time.</p><p>ANAKIN: Don't bet on it!</p><p>OBI-WAN: Anakin!</p><p>OBI-WAN uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he<br/>
tosses it to ANAKIN. With TWO LIGHTSABERS, ANAKIN attacks.<br/>
COUNT DOOKU parries and ripostes. It's no contest. ANAKIN<br/>
is driven back against the wall. He loses one lightsaber.<br/>
Finally COUNT DOOKU, in one flashing move, sends ANAKIN's<br/>
arm, cut off at the elbow, flying, still gripping his<br/>
lightsaber. ANAKIN drops to the ground in agony. COUNT<br/>
DOOKU draws himself up to deliver the coup de grace.</p><p>Suddenly, through the thick smoke, emerges the heroic<br/>
figure of YODA. He stops on the smoke-filled threshold.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: Master Yoda.</p><p>YODA: Count Dooku.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: You have interfered with our plans for the<br/>
last time.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU levitates machinery, hurling it at the tiny<br/>
figure of the JEDI MASTER. YODA recovers and deflects the<br/>
machinery. COUNT DOOKU then causes great boulders in the<br/>
ceiling above YODA to fall, and again, YODA deflects the<br/>
boulders which fall around him. YODA deflects Force<br/>
lightning thrown at him by the enraged COUNT DOOKU.</p><p>YODA: Powerful you have become, Dooku. The dark side I<br/>
sense in you.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I have become more powerful than any Jedi.<br/>
Even you, my old Master.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU continues to hurl Force lightning at YODA, who<br/>
deflects every blast.</p><p>YODA: Much to learn you still have.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: It is obvious this contest will not be decided<br/>
by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a<br/>
lightsaber.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU whirls his lightsaber in a formal salute. YODA<br/>
draws his lightsaber. Suddenly, COUNT DOOKU charges across<br/>
the space at YODA. He rains down blows upon the tiny<br/>
figure. YODA doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of<br/>
the contest, he parries every cut and thrust that COUNT<br/>
DOOKU aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through.<br/>
His energy drains. His strokes become feeble, slower.</p><p>YODA attacks! He flies forward. COUNT DOOKU is forced to<br/>
retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and<br/>
skill of YODA's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber his a<br/>
humming blur of light. Finally, their blades cross and the<br/>
fighting slows.</p><p>YODA: Fought well you have, my old Padawan.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The battle is far from over. This is just the<br/>
beginning.</p><p>Then, with all his might, COUNT DOOKU uses the Force to<br/>
pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing<br/>
down toward OBI-WAN and ANAKIN. ANAKIN wakes. But in the<br/>
blink of and eye, ANAKIN and OBI-WAN attempt to hold up the<br/>
crane, using the Force. YODA closes his eyes and<br/>
concentrates, adding his strength to the two fallen JEDI<br/>
and moves the crane aside. COUNT DOOKU runs up the ship's<br/>
ramp, throwing a look back before going inside.</p><p>The sound of the Sail Ship's engines are heard starting up.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU'S Sail Ship takes off. OBI-WAN and ANAKIN<br/>
struggle to the exhausted YODA, but it's too late. The Sail<br/>
Ship rises into the air and flies away.</p><p>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SPACE</p><p>COUNT DOOKU pilots his ship through the asteroid field<br/>
circling Geonosis and into deep space.</p><p>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SECRET HANGER TOWER - LATE DAY</p><p>PADMÉ runs to ANAKIN and throws her arms around him. ANAKIN<br/>
is barely able to stand up.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, OLD TOWN - DAWN</p><p>COUNT DOOKU's Interstellar Sail Ship glides through a<br/>
deserted, burned-out part of Coruscant. COUNT DOOKU<br/>
maneuvers the ship into one of the empty buildings andlands.</p><p>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, SECRET LANDING PLATFORM - DAWN</p><p>The ramp lowers. COUNT DOOKU emerges and walks to where the<br/>
hooded figure of DARTH SIDIOUS stands waiting. COUNT DOOKU<br/>
bows.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: The Force is with us, Master Sidious.</p><p>DARTH SIDIOUS: Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done<br/>
well.</p><p>COUNT DOOKU: I bring you good news, my Lord. The war has<br/>
begun.</p><p>DARTH SIDIOUS: Excellent. (smiling) Everything is going as<br/>
planned.</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE - SUNSET</p><p>The beautiful temple basks in the red glow of the setting<br/>
sun.</p><p>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - SUNSET</p><p>OBI-WAN: Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious<br/>
controlling the Senate? It doesn't feel right.</p><p>YODA: Becoming unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side.<br/>
Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Never the less, I feel we should keep a closer<br/>
eye on the Senate.</p><p>YODA: I agree.</p><p>MACE WINDU: Where is your apprentice?</p><p>OBI-WAN: On his way to Naboo. He is escorting Senator<br/>
Amidala home. I have to admit, without the clones, it would<br/>
not have been a victory.</p><p>YODA: Victory? Victory, you say?</p><p>OBI-WAN turns and looks at the sad little Jedi sitting in<br/>
the Council Chamber.</p><p>YODA: Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark<br/>
side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has!</p><p>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, MILITARY STAGING AREA, BALCONY -<br/>
SUNSET</p><p>PALPATINE, BAIL ORGANA and the MAS AMEDDA, stand looking<br/>
down at the square below.</p><p>TENS OF THOUSANDS OF CLONE TROOPS are drawn up in strict<br/>
formation or move forward in neat files to climb the ramps<br/>
of the Military Assault Ships.</p><p>On the balcony, PALPATINE's expression is deeply sad.<br/>
Everyone watches somberly as, in the square, loaded Assault<br/>
Ships take off. Others land immediately in their place. The<br/>
sky above is thick with transports. CLONE TROOPS march and<br/>
board the Ships.</p><p>The Great Clone War has begun...</p><p>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, GARDEN - LATE DAY</p><p>In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake,<br/>
ANAKIN and PADMÉ stand before a NABOO HOLY MAN.</p><p>THREEPIO and ARTOO stand by, watching, as the HOLY MAN<br/>
blesses the happy couple and, amid gently falling rose<br/>
petals, ANAKIN and PADMÉ kiss.</p><p>DISOLVE TO:</p><p>EXTERIOR: GALAXY - SPACE</p><p>END CREDITS OVER STARS</p><p>THE END</p><p> </p><p>According to all known laws<br/>
of aviation,</p><p> </p><p>there is no way a bee<br/>
should be able to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Its wings are too small to get<br/>
its fat little body off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The bee, of course, flies anyway</p><p> </p><p>because bees don't care<br/>
what humans think is impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Yellow, black. Yellow, black.<br/>
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.</p><p> </p><p>Ooh, black and yellow!<br/>
Let's shake it up a little.</p><p> </p><p>Barry! Breakfast is ready!</p><p> </p><p>Ooming!</p><p> </p><p>Hang on a second.</p><p> </p><p>Hello?</p><p> </p><p>- Barry?<br/>
- Adam?</p><p> </p><p>- Oan you believe this is happening?<br/>
- I can't. I'll pick you up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking sharp.</p><p> </p><p>Use the stairs. Your father<br/>
paid good money for those.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry. I'm excited.</p><p> </p><p>Here's the graduate.<br/>
We're very proud of you, son.</p><p> </p><p>A perfect report card, all B's.</p><p> </p><p>Very proud.</p><p> </p><p>Ma! I got a thing going here.</p><p> </p><p>- You got lint on your fuzz.<br/>
- Ow! That's me!</p><p> </p><p>- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.<br/>
- Bye!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I told you,<br/>
stop flying in the house!</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Adam.<br/>
- Hey, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>- Is that fuzz gel?<br/>
- A little. Special day, graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Never thought I'd make it.</p><p> </p><p>Three days grade school,<br/>
three days high school.</p><p> </p><p>Those were awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Three days college. I'm glad I took<br/>
a day and hitchhiked around the hive.</p><p> </p><p>You did come back different.</p><p> </p><p>- Hi, Barry.<br/>
- Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good.</p><p> </p><p>- Hear about Frankie?<br/>
- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>- You going to the funeral?<br/>
- No, I'm not going.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody knows,<br/>
sting someone, you die.</p><p> </p><p>Don't waste it on a squirrel.<br/>
Such a hothead.</p><p> </p><p>I guess he could have<br/>
just gotten out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>I love this incorporating<br/>
an amusement park into our day.</p><p> </p><p>That's why we don't need vacations.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, quite a bit of pomp...<br/>
under the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>- Well, Adam, today we are men.<br/>
- We are!</p><p> </p><p>- Bee-men.<br/>
- Amen!</p><p> </p><p>Hallelujah!</p><p> </p><p>Students, faculty, distinguished bees,</p><p> </p><p>please welcome Dean Buzzwell.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome, New Hive Oity<br/>
graduating class of...</p><p> </p><p>...9:15.</p><p> </p><p>That concludes our ceremonies.</p><p> </p><p>And begins your career<br/>
at Honex Industries!</p><p> </p><p>Will we pick ourjob today?</p><p> </p><p>I heard it's just orientation.</p><p> </p><p>Heads up! Here we go.</p><p> </p><p>Keep your hands and antennas<br/>
inside the tram at all times.</p><p> </p><p>- Wonder what it'll be like?<br/>
- A little scary.</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to Honex,<br/>
a division of Honesco</p><p> </p><p>and a part of the Hexagon Group.</p><p> </p><p>This is it!</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>We know that you, as a bee,<br/>
have worked your whole life</p><p> </p><p>to get to the point where you<br/>
can work for your whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Honey begins when our valiant Pollen<br/>
Jocks bring the nectar to the hive.</p><p> </p><p>Our top-secret formula</p><p> </p><p>is automatically color-corrected,<br/>
scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured</p><p> </p><p>into this soothing sweet syrup</p><p> </p><p>with its distinctive<br/>
golden glow you know as...</p><p> </p><p>Honey!</p><p> </p><p>- That girl was hot.<br/>
- She's my cousin!</p><p> </p><p>- She is?<br/>
- Yes, we're all cousins.</p><p> </p><p>- Right. You're right.<br/>
- At Honex, we constantly strive</p><p> </p><p>to improve every aspect<br/>
of bee existence.</p><p> </p><p>These bees are stress-testing<br/>
a new helmet technology.</p><p> </p><p>- What do you think he makes?<br/>
- Not enough.</p><p> </p><p>Here we have our latest advancement,<br/>
the Krelman.</p><p> </p><p>- What does that do?<br/>
- Oatches that little strand of honey</p><p> </p><p>that hangs after you pour it.<br/>
Saves us millions.</p><p> </p><p>Oan anyone work on the Krelman?</p><p> </p><p>Of course. Most bee jobs are<br/>
small ones. But bees know</p><p> </p><p>that every small job,<br/>
if it's done well, means a lot.</p><p> </p><p>But choose carefully</p><p> </p><p>because you'll stay in the job<br/>
you pick for the rest of your life.</p><p> </p><p>The same job the rest of your life?<br/>
I didn't know that.</p><p> </p><p>What's the difference?</p><p> </p><p>You'll be happy to know that bees,<br/>
as a species, haven't had one day off</p><p> </p><p>in 27 million years.</p><p> </p><p>So you'll just work us to death?</p><p> </p><p>We'll sure try.</p><p> </p><p>Wow! That blew my mind!</p><p> </p><p>"What's the difference?"<br/>
How can you say that?</p><p> </p><p>One job forever?<br/>
That's an insane choice to have to make.</p><p> </p><p>I'm relieved. Now we only have<br/>
to make one decision in life.</p><p> </p><p>But, Adam, how could they<br/>
never have told us that?</p><p> </p><p>Why would you question anything?<br/>
We're bees.</p><p> </p><p>We're the most perfectly<br/>
functioning society on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>You ever think maybe things<br/>
work a little too well here?</p><p> </p><p>Like what? Give me one example.</p><p> </p><p>I don't know. But you know<br/>
what I'm talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Please clear the gate.<br/>
Royal Nectar Force on approach.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a second. Oheck it out.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, those are Pollen Jocks!<br/>
- Wow.</p><p> </p><p>I've never seen them this close.</p><p> </p><p>They know what it's like<br/>
outside the hive.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, but some don't come back.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, Jocks!<br/>
- Hi, Jocks!</p><p> </p><p>You guys did great!</p><p> </p><p>You're monsters!<br/>
You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it!</p><p> </p><p>- I wonder where they were.<br/>
- I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>Their day's not planned.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the hive, flying who knows<br/>
where, doing who knows what.</p><p> </p><p>You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen<br/>
Jock. You have to be bred for that.</p><p> </p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>Look. That's more pollen<br/>
than you and I will see in a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It's just a status symbol.<br/>
Bees make too much of it.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it<br/>
and the ladies see you wearing it.</p><p> </p><p>Those ladies?<br/>
Aren't they our cousins too?</p><p> </p><p>Distant. Distant.</p><p> </p><p>Look at these two.</p><p> </p><p>- Oouple of Hive Harrys.<br/>
- Let's have fun with them.</p><p> </p><p>It must be dangerous<br/>
being a Pollen Jock.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Once a bear pinned me<br/>
against a mushroom!</p><p> </p><p>He had a paw on my throat,<br/>
and with the other, he was slapping me!</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, my!<br/>
- I never thought I'd knock him out.</p><p> </p><p>What were you doing during this?</p><p> </p><p>Trying to alert the authorities.</p><p> </p><p>I can autograph that.</p><p> </p><p>A little gusty out there today,<br/>
wasn't it, comrades?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Gusty.</p><p> </p><p>We're hitting a sunflower patch<br/>
six miles from here tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>- Six miles, huh?<br/>
- Barry!</p><p> </p><p>A puddle jump for us,<br/>
but maybe you're not up for it.</p><p> </p><p>- Maybe I am.<br/>
- You are not!</p><p> </p><p>We're going 0900 at J-Gate.</p><p> </p><p>What do you think, buzzy-boy?<br/>
Are you bee enough?</p><p> </p><p>I might be. It all depends<br/>
on what 0900 means.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Honex!</p><p> </p><p>Dad, you surprised me.</p><p> </p><p>You decide what you're interested in?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, there's a lot of choices.<br/>
- But you only get one.</p><p> </p><p>Do you ever get bored<br/>
doing the same job every day?</p><p> </p><p>Son, let me tell you about stirring.</p><p> </p><p>You grab that stick, and you just<br/>
move it around, and you stir it around.</p><p> </p><p>You get yourself into a rhythm.<br/>
It's a beautiful thing.</p><p> </p><p>You know, Dad,<br/>
the more I think about it,</p><p> </p><p>maybe the honey field<br/>
just isn't right for me.</p><p> </p><p>You were thinking of what,<br/>
making balloon animals?</p><p> </p><p>That's a bad job<br/>
for a guy with a stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Janet, your son's not sure<br/>
he wants to go into honey!</p><p> </p><p>- Barry, you are so funny sometimes.<br/>
- I'm not trying to be funny.</p><p> </p><p>You're not funny! You're going<br/>
into honey. Our son, the stirrer!</p><p> </p><p>- You're gonna be a stirrer?<br/>
- No one's listening to me!</p><p> </p><p>Wait till you see the sticks I have.</p><p> </p><p>I could say anything right now.<br/>
I'm gonna get an ant tattoo!</p><p> </p><p>Let's open some honey and celebrate!</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I'll pierce my thorax.<br/>
Shave my antennae.</p><p> </p><p>Shack up with a grasshopper. Get<br/>
a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so proud.</p><p> </p><p>- We're starting work today!<br/>
- Today's the day.</p><p> </p><p>Oome on! All the good jobs<br/>
will be gone.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, right.</p><p> </p><p>Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring,<br/>
stirrer, front desk, hair removal...</p><p> </p><p>- Is it still available?<br/>
- Hang on. Two left!</p><p> </p><p>One of them's yours! Oongratulations!<br/>
Step to the side.</p><p> </p><p>- What'd you get?<br/>
- Picking crud out. Stellar!</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>Oouple of newbies?</p><p> </p><p>Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready!</p><p> </p><p>Make your choice.</p><p> </p><p>- You want to go first?<br/>
- No, you go.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my. What's available?</p><p> </p><p>Restroom attendant's open,<br/>
not for the reason you think.</p><p> </p><p>- Any chance of getting the Krelman?<br/>
- Sure, you're on.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out.</p><p> </p><p>Wax monkey's always open.</p><p> </p><p>The Krelman opened up again.</p><p> </p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>A bee died. Makes an opening. See?<br/>
He's dead. Another dead one.</p><p> </p><p>Deady. Deadified. Two more dead.</p><p> </p><p>Dead from the neck up.<br/>
Dead from the neck down. That's life!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, this is so hard!</p><p> </p><p>Heating, cooling,<br/>
stunt bee, pourer, stirrer,</p><p> </p><p>humming, inspector number seven,<br/>
lint coordinator, stripe supervisor,</p><p> </p><p>mite wrangler. Barry, what<br/>
do you think I should... Barry?</p><p> </p><p>Barry!</p><p> </p><p>All right, we've got the sunflower patch<br/>
in quadrant nine...</p><p> </p><p>What happened to you?<br/>
Where are you?</p><p> </p><p>- I'm going out.<br/>
- Out? Out where?</p><p> </p><p>- Out there.<br/>
- Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>I have to, before I go<br/>
to work for the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello?</p><p> </p><p>Another call coming in.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone's feeling brave,<br/>
there's a Korean deli on 83rd</p><p> </p><p>that gets their roses today.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, guys.</p><p> </p><p>- Look at that.<br/>
- Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted.</p><p> </p><p>It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him up.</p><p> </p><p>Really? Feeling lucky, are you?</p><p> </p><p>Sign here, here. Just initial that.</p><p> </p><p>- Thank you.<br/>
- OK.</p><p> </p><p>You got a rain advisory today,</p><p> </p><p>and as you all know,<br/>
bees cannot fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>So be careful. As always,<br/>
watch your brooms,</p><p> </p><p>hockey sticks, dogs,<br/>
birds, bears and bats.</p><p> </p><p>Also, I got a couple of reports<br/>
of root beer being poured on us.</p><p> </p><p>Murphy's in a home because of it,<br/>
babbling like a cicada!</p><p> </p><p>- That's awful.<br/>
- And a reminder for you rookies,</p><p> </p><p>bee law number one,<br/>
absolutely no talking to humans!</p><p> </p><p>All right, launch positions!</p><p> </p><p>Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz,<br/>
buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!</p><p> </p><p>Black and yellow!</p><p> </p><p>Hello!</p><p> </p><p>You ready for this, hot shot?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.</p><p> </p><p>Wind, check.</p><p> </p><p>- Antennae, check.<br/>
- Nectar pack, check.</p><p> </p><p>- Wings, check.<br/>
- Stinger, check.</p><p> </p><p>Scared out of my shorts, check.</p><p> </p><p>OK, ladies,</p><p> </p><p>let's move it out!</p><p> </p><p>Pound those petunias,<br/>
you striped stem-suckers!</p><p> </p><p>All of you, drain those flowers!</p><p> </p><p>Wow! I'm out!</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe I'm out!</p><p> </p><p>So blue.</p><p> </p><p>I feel so fast and free!</p><p> </p><p>Box kite!</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>Flowers!</p><p> </p><p>This is Blue Leader.<br/>
We have roses visual.</p><p> </p><p>Bring it around 30 degrees and hold.</p><p> </p><p>Roses!</p><p> </p><p>30 degrees, roger. Bringing it around.</p><p> </p><p>Stand to the side, kid.<br/>
It's got a bit of a kick.</p><p> </p><p>That is one nectar collector!</p><p> </p><p>- Ever see pollination up close?<br/>
- No, sir.</p><p> </p><p>I pick up some pollen here, sprinkle it<br/>
over here. Maybe a dash over there,</p><p> </p><p>a pinch on that one.<br/>
See that? It's a little bit of magic.</p><p> </p><p>That's amazing. Why do we do that?</p><p> </p><p>That's pollen power. More pollen, more<br/>
flowers, more nectar, more honey for us.</p><p> </p><p>Oool.</p><p> </p><p>I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow.<br/>
Oould be daisies. Don't we need those?</p><p> </p><p>Oopy that visual.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. One of these flowers<br/>
seems to be on the move.</p><p> </p><p>Say again? You're reporting<br/>
a moving flower?</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>That was on the line!</p><p> </p><p>This is the coolest. What is it?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know, but I'm loving this color.</p><p> </p><p>It smells good.<br/>
Not like a flower, but I like it.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>Ohemical-y.</p><p> </p><p>Oareful, guys. It's a little grabby.</p><p> </p><p>My sweet lord of bees!</p><p> </p><p>Oandy-brain, get off there!</p><p> </p><p>Problem!</p><p> </p><p>- Guys!<br/>
- This could be bad.</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative.</p><p> </p><p>Very close.</p><p> </p><p>Gonna hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Mama's little boy.</p><p> </p><p>You are way out of position, rookie!</p><p> </p><p>Ooming in at you like a missile!</p><p> </p><p>Help me!</p><p> </p><p>I don't think these are flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Should we tell him?<br/>
- I think he knows.</p><p> </p><p>What is this?!</p><p> </p><p>Match point!</p><p> </p><p>You can start packing up, honey,<br/>
because you're about to eat it!</p><p> </p><p>Yowser!</p><p> </p><p>Gross.</p><p> </p><p>There's a bee in the car!</p><p> </p><p>- Do something!<br/>
- I'm driving!</p><p> </p><p>- Hi, bee.<br/>
- He's back here!</p><p> </p><p>He's going to sting me!</p><p> </p><p>Nobody move. If you don't move,<br/>
he won't sting you. Freeze!</p><p> </p><p>He blinked!</p><p> </p><p>Spray him, Granny!</p><p> </p><p>What are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>Wow... the tension level<br/>
out here is unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta get home.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't fly in rain.</p><p> </p><p>Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down!</p><p> </p><p>Ken, could you close<br/>
the window please?</p><p> </p><p>Ken, could you close<br/>
the window please?</p><p> </p><p>Oheck out my new resume.<br/>
I made it into a fold-out brochure.</p><p> </p><p>You see? Folds out.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. More humans. I don't need this.</p><p> </p><p>What was that?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this time. This time. This time.<br/>
This time! This time! This...</p><p> </p><p>Drapes!</p><p> </p><p>That is diabolical.</p><p> </p><p>It's fantastic. It's got all my special<br/>
skills, even my top-ten favorite movies.</p><p> </p><p>What's number one? Star Wars?</p><p> </p><p>Nah, I don't go for that...</p><p> </p><p>...kind of stuff.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder we shouldn't talk to them.<br/>
They're out of their minds.</p><p> </p><p>When I leave a job interview, they're<br/>
flabbergasted, can't believe what I say.</p><p> </p><p>There's the sun. Maybe that's a way out.</p><p> </p><p>I don't remember the sun<br/>
having a big 75 on it.</p><p> </p><p>I predicted global warming.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel it getting hotter.<br/>
At first I thought it was just me.</p><p> </p><p>Wait! Stop! Bee!</p><p> </p><p>Stand back. These are winter boots.</p><p> </p><p>Wait!</p><p> </p><p>Don't kill him!</p><p> </p><p>You know I'm allergic to them!<br/>
This thing could kill me!</p><p> </p><p>Why does his life have<br/>
less value than yours?</p><p> </p><p>Why does his life have any less value<br/>
than mine? Is that your statement?</p><p> </p><p>I'm just saying all life has value. You<br/>
don't know what he's capable of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>My brochure!</p><p> </p><p>There you go, little guy.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not scared of him.<br/>
It's an allergic thing.</p><p> </p><p>Put that on your resume brochure.</p><p> </p><p>My whole face could puff up.</p><p> </p><p>Make it one of your special skills.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking someone out<br/>
is also a special skill.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Bye, Vanessa. Thanks.</p><p> </p><p>- Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night?<br/>
- Sure, Ken. You know, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>- You could put carob chips on there.<br/>
- Bye.</p><p> </p><p>- Supposed to be less calories.<br/>
- Bye.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta say something.</p><p> </p><p>She saved my life.<br/>
I gotta say something.</p><p> </p><p>All right, here it goes.</p><p> </p><p>Nah.</p><p> </p><p>What would I say?</p><p> </p><p>I could really get in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It's a bee law.<br/>
You're not supposed to talk to a human.</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe I'm doing this.</p><p> </p><p>I've got to.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I can't do it. Oome on!</p><p> </p><p>No. Yes. No.</p><p> </p><p>Do it. I can't.</p><p> </p><p>How should I start it?<br/>
"You like jazz?" No, that's no good.</p><p> </p><p>Here she comes! Speak, you fool!</p><p> </p><p>Hi!</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>- You're talking.<br/>
- Yes, I know.</p><p> </p><p>You're talking!</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry.</p><p> </p><p>No, it's OK. It's fine.<br/>
I know I'm dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>But I don't recall going to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I'm sure this<br/>
is very disconcerting.</p><p> </p><p>This is a bit of a surprise to me.<br/>
I mean, you're a bee!</p><p> </p><p>I am. And I'm not supposed<br/>
to be doing this,</p><p> </p><p>but they were all trying to kill me.</p><p> </p><p>And if it wasn't for you...</p><p> </p><p>I had to thank you.<br/>
It's just how I was raised.</p><p> </p><p>That was a little weird.</p><p> </p><p>- I'm talking with a bee.<br/>
- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>I'm talking to a bee.<br/>
And the bee is talking to me!</p><p> </p><p>I just want to say I'm grateful.<br/>
I'll leave now.</p><p> </p><p>- Wait! How did you learn to do that?<br/>
- What?</p><p> </p><p>The talking thing.</p><p> </p><p>Same way you did, I guess.<br/>
"Mama, Dada, honey." You pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>- That's very funny.<br/>
- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh,<br/>
we'd cry with what we have to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>Oan I...</p><p> </p><p>...get you something?<br/>
- Like what?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know. I mean...<br/>
I don't know. Ooffee?</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to put you out.</p><p> </p><p>It's no trouble. It takes two minutes.</p><p> </p><p>- It's just coffee.<br/>
- I hate to impose.</p><p> </p><p>- Don't be ridiculous!<br/>
- Actually, I would love a cup.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, you want rum cake?</p><p> </p><p>- I shouldn't.<br/>
- Have some.</p><p> </p><p>- No, I can't.<br/>
- Oome on!</p><p> </p><p>I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms.</p><p> </p><p>- Where?<br/>
- These stripes don't help.</p><p> </p><p>You look great!</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if you know<br/>
anything about fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Are you all right?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He's making the tie in the cab<br/>
as they're flying up Madison.</p><p> </p><p>He finally gets there.</p><p> </p><p>He runs up the steps into the church.<br/>
The wedding is on.</p><p> </p><p>And he says, "Watermelon?<br/>
I thought you said Guatemalan.</p><p> </p><p>Why would I marry a watermelon?"</p><p> </p><p>Is that a bee joke?</p><p> </p><p>That's the kind of stuff we do.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, different.</p><p> </p><p>So, what are you gonna do, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>About work? I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>I want to do my part for the hive,<br/>
but I can't do it the way they want.</p><p> </p><p>I know how you feel.</p><p> </p><p>- You do?<br/>
- Sure.</p><p> </p><p>My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or<br/>
a doctor, but I wanted to be a florist.</p><p> </p><p>- Really?<br/>
- My only interest is flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Our new queen was just elected<br/>
with that same campaign slogan.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, if you look...</p><p> </p><p>There's my hive right there. See it?</p><p> </p><p>You're in Sheep Meadow!</p><p> </p><p>Yes! I'm right off the Turtle Pond!</p><p> </p><p>No way! I know that area.<br/>
I lost a toe ring there once.</p><p> </p><p>- Why do girls put rings on their toes?<br/>
- Why not?</p><p> </p><p>- It's like putting a hat on your knee.<br/>
- Maybe I'll try that.</p><p> </p><p>- You all right, ma'am?<br/>
- Oh, yeah. Fine.</p><p> </p><p>Just having two cups of coffee!</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, this has been great.<br/>
Thanks for the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it's no trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I couldn't finish it. If I did,<br/>
I'd be up the rest of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Are you...?</p><p> </p><p>Oan I take a piece of this with me?</p><p> </p><p>Sure! Here, have a crumb.</p><p> </p><p>- Thanks!<br/>
- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>All right. Well, then...<br/>
I guess I'll see you around.</p><p> </p><p>Or not.</p><p> </p><p>OK, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>And thank you<br/>
so much again... for before.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that? That was nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not nothing, but... Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>This can't possibly work.</p><p> </p><p>He's all set to go.<br/>
We may as well try it.</p><p> </p><p>OK, Dave, pull the chute.</p><p> </p><p>- Sounds amazing.<br/>
- It was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>It was the scariest,<br/>
happiest moment of my life.</p><p> </p><p>Humans! I can't believe<br/>
you were with humans!</p><p> </p><p>Giant, scary humans!<br/>
What were they like?</p><p> </p><p>Huge and crazy. They talk crazy.</p><p> </p><p>They eat crazy giant things.<br/>
They drive crazy.</p><p> </p><p>- Do they try and kill you, like on TV?<br/>
- Some of them. But some of them don't.</p><p> </p><p>- How'd you get back?<br/>
- Poodle.</p><p> </p><p>You did it, and I'm glad. You saw<br/>
whatever you wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>You had your "experience." Now you<br/>
can pick out yourjob and be normal.</p><p> </p><p>- Well...<br/>
- Well?</p><p> </p><p>Well, I met someone.</p><p> </p><p>You did? Was she Bee-ish?</p><p> </p><p>- A wasp?! Your parents will kill you!<br/>
- No, no, no, not a wasp.</p><p> </p><p>- Spider?<br/>
- I'm not attracted to spiders.</p><p> </p><p>I know it's the hottest thing,<br/>
with the eight legs and all.</p><p> </p><p>I can't get by that face.</p><p> </p><p>So who is she?</p><p> </p><p>She's... human.</p><p> </p><p>No, no. That's a bee law.<br/>
You wouldn't break a bee law.</p><p> </p><p>- Her name's Vanessa.<br/>
- Oh, boy.</p><p> </p><p>She's so nice. And she's a florist!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no! You're dating a human florist!</p><p> </p><p>We're not dating.</p><p> </p><p>You're flying outside the hive, talking<br/>
to humans that attack our homes</p><p> </p><p>with power washers and M-80s!<br/>
One-eighth a stick of dynamite!</p><p> </p><p>She saved my life!<br/>
And she understands me.</p><p> </p><p>This is over!</p><p> </p><p>Eat this.</p><p> </p><p>This is not over! What was that?</p><p> </p><p>- They call it a crumb.<br/>
- It was so stingin' stripey!</p><p> </p><p>And that's not what they eat.<br/>
That's what falls off what they eat!</p><p> </p><p>- You know what a Oinnabon is?<br/>
- No.</p><p> </p><p>It's bread and cinnamon and frosting.<br/>
They heat it up...</p><p> </p><p>Sit down!</p><p> </p><p>...really hot!<br/>
- Listen to me!</p><p> </p><p>We are not them! We're us.<br/>
There's us and there's them!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, but who can deny<br/>
the heart that is yearning?</p><p> </p><p>There's no yearning.<br/>
Stop yearning. Listen to me!</p><p> </p><p>You have got to start thinking bee,<br/>
my friend. Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee.<br/>
- Thinking bee.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee! Thinking bee!<br/>
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>There he is. He's in the pool.</p><p> </p><p>You know what your problem is, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>I gotta start thinking bee?</p><p> </p><p>How much longer will this go on?</p><p> </p><p>It's been three days!<br/>
Why aren't you working?</p><p> </p><p>I've got a lot of big life decisions<br/>
to think about.</p><p> </p><p>What life? You have no life!<br/>
You have no job. You're barely a bee!</p><p> </p><p>Would it kill you<br/>
to make a little honey?</p><p> </p><p>Barry, come out.<br/>
Your father's talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>Martin, would you talk to him?</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I'm talking to you!</p><p> </p><p>You coming?</p><p> </p><p>Got everything?</p><p> </p><p>All set!</p><p> </p><p>Go ahead. I'll catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Don't be too long.</p><p> </p><p>Watch this!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa!</p><p> </p><p>- We're still here.<br/>
- I told you not to yell at him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't respond to yelling!</p><p> </p><p>- Then why yell at me?<br/>
- Because you don't listen!</p><p> </p><p>I'm not listening to this.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, I've gotta go.</p><p> </p><p>- Where are you going?<br/>
- I'm meeting a friend.</p><p> </p><p>A girl? Is this why you can't decide?</p><p> </p><p>Bye.</p><p> </p><p>I just hope she's Bee-ish.</p><p> </p><p>They have a huge parade<br/>
of flowers every year in Pasadena?</p><p> </p><p>To be in the Tournament of Roses,<br/>
that's every florist's dream!</p><p> </p><p>Up on a float, surrounded<br/>
by flowers, crowds cheering.</p><p> </p><p>A tournament. Do the roses<br/>
compete in athletic events?</p><p> </p><p>No. All right, I've got one.<br/>
How come you don't fly everywhere?</p><p> </p><p>It's exhausting. Why don't you<br/>
run everywhere? It's faster.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, OK, I see, I see.<br/>
All right, your turn.</p><p> </p><p>TiVo. You can just freeze live TV?<br/>
That's insane!</p><p> </p><p>You don't have that?</p><p> </p><p>We have Hivo, but it's a disease.<br/>
It's a horrible, horrible disease.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>Dumb bees!</p><p> </p><p>You must want to sting all those jerks.</p><p> </p><p>We try not to sting.<br/>
It's usually fatal for us.</p><p> </p><p>So you have to watch your temper.</p><p> </p><p>Very carefully.<br/>
You kick a wall, take a walk,</p><p> </p><p>write an angry letter and throw it out.<br/>
Work through it like any emotion:</p><p> </p><p>Anger, jealousy, lust.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my goodness! Are you OK?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>- What is wrong with you?!<br/>
- It's a bug.</p><p> </p><p>He's not bothering anybody.<br/>
Get out of here, you creep!</p><p> </p><p>What was that? A Pic 'N' Save circular?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, it was. How did you know?</p><p> </p><p>It felt like about 10 pages.<br/>
Seventy-five is pretty much our limit.</p><p> </p><p>You've really got that<br/>
down to a science.</p><p> </p><p>- I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue.<br/>
- I'll bet.</p><p> </p><p>What in the name<br/>
of Mighty Hercules is this?</p><p> </p><p>How did this get here?<br/>
Oute Bee, Golden Blossom,</p><p> </p><p>Ray Liotta Private Select?</p><p> </p><p>- Is he that actor?<br/>
- I never heard of him.</p><p> </p><p>- Why is this here?<br/>
- For people. We eat it.</p><p> </p><p>You don't have<br/>
enough food of your own?</p><p> </p><p>- Well, yes.<br/>
- How do you get it?</p><p> </p><p>- Bees make it.<br/>
- I know who makes it!</p><p> </p><p>And it's hard to make it!</p><p> </p><p>There's heating, cooling, stirring.<br/>
You need a whole Krelman thing!</p><p> </p><p>- It's organic.<br/>
- It's our-ganic!</p><p> </p><p>It's just honey, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Just what?!</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't know about this!<br/>
This is stealing! A lot of stealing!</p><p> </p><p>You've taken our homes, schools,<br/>
hospitals! This is all we have!</p><p> </p><p>And it's on sale?!<br/>
I'm getting to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p><p>I'm getting to the bottom<br/>
of all of this!</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Hector.</p><p> </p><p>- You almost done?<br/>
- Almost.</p><p> </p><p>He is here. I sense it.</p><p> </p><p>Well, I guess I'll go home now</p><p> </p><p>and just leave this nice honey out,<br/>
with no one around.</p><p> </p><p>You're busted, box boy!</p><p> </p><p>I knew I heard something.<br/>
So you can talk!</p><p> </p><p>I can talk.<br/>
And now you'll start talking!</p><p> </p><p>Where you getting the sweet stuff?<br/>
Who's your supplier?</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand.<br/>
I thought we were friends.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing we want<br/>
to do is upset bees!</p><p> </p><p>You're too late! It's ours now!</p><p> </p><p>You, sir, have crossed<br/>
the wrong sword!</p><p> </p><p>You, sir, will be lunch<br/>
for my iguana, Ignacio!</p><p> </p><p>Where is the honey coming from?</p><p> </p><p>Tell me where!</p><p> </p><p>Honey Farms! It comes from Honey Farms!</p><p> </p><p>Orazy person!</p><p> </p><p>What horrible thing has happened here?</p><p> </p><p>These faces, they never knew<br/>
what hit them. And now</p><p> </p><p>they're on the road to nowhere!</p><p> </p><p>Just keep still.</p><p> </p><p>What? You're not dead?</p><p> </p><p>Do I look dead? They will wipe anything<br/>
that moves. Where you headed?</p><p> </p><p>To Honey Farms.<br/>
I am onto something huge here.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood,<br/>
crazy stuff. Blows your head off!</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to Tacoma.</p><p> </p><p>- And you?<br/>
- He really is dead.</p><p> </p><p>All right.</p><p> </p><p>Uh-oh!</p><p> </p><p>- What is that?!<br/>
- Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>- A wiper! Triple blade!<br/>
- Triple blade?</p><p> </p><p>Jump on! It's your only chance, bee!</p><p> </p><p>Why does everything have<br/>
to be so doggone clean?!</p><p> </p><p>How much do you people need to see?!</p><p> </p><p>Open your eyes!<br/>
Stick your head out the window!</p><p> </p><p>From NPR News in Washington,<br/>
I'm Oarl Kasell.</p><p> </p><p>But don't kill no more bugs!</p><p> </p><p>- Bee!<br/>
- Moose blood guy!!</p><p> </p><p>- You hear something?<br/>
- Like what?</p><p> </p><p>Like tiny screaming.</p><p> </p><p>Turn off the radio.</p><p> </p><p>Whassup, bee boy?</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Blood.</p><p> </p><p>Just a row of honey jars,<br/>
as far as the eye could see.</p><p> </p><p>Wow!</p><p> </p><p>I assume wherever this truck goes<br/>
is where they're getting it.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, that honey's ours.</p><p> </p><p>- Bees hang tight.<br/>
- We're all jammed in.</p><p> </p><p>It's a close community.</p><p> </p><p>Not us, man. We on our own.<br/>
Every mosquito on his own.</p><p> </p><p>- What if you get in trouble?<br/>
- You a mosquito, you in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody likes us. They just smack.<br/>
See a mosquito, smack, smack!</p><p> </p><p>At least you're out in the world.<br/>
You must meet girls.</p><p> </p><p>Mosquito girls try to trade up,<br/>
get with a moth, dragonfly.</p><p> </p><p>Mosquito girl don't want no mosquito.</p><p> </p><p>You got to be kidding me!</p><p> </p><p>Mooseblood's about to leave<br/>
the building! So long, bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, guys!<br/>
- Mooseblood!</p><p> </p><p>I knew I'd catch y'all down here.<br/>
Did you bring your crazy straw?</p><p> </p><p>We throw it in jars, slap a label on it,<br/>
and it's pretty much pure profit.</p><p> </p><p>What is this place?</p><p> </p><p>A bee's got a brain<br/>
the size of a pinhead.</p><p> </p><p>They are pinheads!</p><p> </p><p>Pinhead.</p><p> </p><p>- Oheck out the new smoker.<br/>
- Oh, sweet. That's the one you want.</p><p> </p><p>The Thomas 3000!</p><p> </p><p>Smoker?</p><p> </p><p>Ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic.<br/>
Twice the nicotine, all the tar.</p><p> </p><p>A couple breaths of this<br/>
knocks them right out.</p><p> </p><p>They make the honey,<br/>
and we make the money.</p><p> </p><p>"They make the honey,<br/>
and we make the money"?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my!</p><p> </p><p>What's going on? Are you OK?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. It doesn't last too long.</p><p> </p><p>Do you know you're<br/>
in a fake hive with fake walls?</p><p> </p><p>Our queen was moved here.<br/>
We had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>This is your queen?<br/>
That's a man in women's clothes!</p><p> </p><p>That's a drag queen!</p><p> </p><p>What is this?</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no!</p><p> </p><p>There's hundreds of them!</p><p> </p><p>Bee honey.</p><p> </p><p>Our honey is being brazenly stolen<br/>
on a massive scale!</p><p> </p><p>This is worse than anything bears<br/>
have done! I intend to do something.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Barry, stop.</p><p> </p><p>Who told you humans are taking<br/>
our honey? That's a rumor.</p><p> </p><p>Do these look like rumors?</p><p> </p><p>That's a conspiracy theory.<br/>
These are obviously doctored photos.</p><p> </p><p>How did you get mixed up in this?</p><p> </p><p>He's been talking to humans.</p><p> </p><p>- What?<br/>
- Talking to humans?!</p><p> </p><p>He has a human girlfriend.<br/>
And they make out!</p><p> </p><p>Make out? Barry!</p><p> </p><p>We do not.</p><p> </p><p>- You wish you could.<br/>
- Whose side are you on?</p><p> </p><p>The bees!</p><p> </p><p>I dated a cricket once in San Antonio.<br/>
Those crazy legs kept me up all night.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, this is what you want<br/>
to do with your life?</p><p> </p><p>I want to do it for all our lives.<br/>
Nobody works harder than bees!</p><p> </p><p>Dad, I remember you<br/>
coming home so overworked</p><p> </p><p>your hands were still stirring.<br/>
You couldn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>I remember that.</p><p> </p><p>What right do they have to our honey?</p><p> </p><p>We live on two cups a year. They put it<br/>
in lip balm for no reason whatsoever!</p><p> </p><p>Even if it's true, what can one bee do?</p><p> </p><p>Sting them where it really hurts.</p><p> </p><p>In the face! The eye!</p><p> </p><p>- That would hurt.<br/>
- No.</p><p> </p><p>Up the nose? That's a killer.</p><p> </p><p>There's only one place you can sting<br/>
the humans, one place where it matters.</p><p> </p><p>Hive at Five, the hive's only<br/>
full-hour action news source.</p><p> </p><p>No more bee beards!</p><p> </p><p>With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk.</p><p> </p><p>Weather with Storm Stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Sports with Buzz Larvi.</p><p> </p><p>And Jeanette Ohung.</p><p> </p><p>- Good evening. I'm Bob Bumble.<br/>
- And I'm Jeanette Ohung.</p><p> </p><p>A tri-county bee, Barry Benson,</p><p> </p><p>intends to sue the human race<br/>
for stealing our honey,</p><p> </p><p>packaging it and profiting<br/>
from it illegally!</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow night on Bee Larry King,</p><p> </p><p>we'll have three former queens here in<br/>
our studio, discussing their new book,</p><p> </p><p>Olassy Ladies,<br/>
out this week on Hexagon.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight we're talking to Barry Benson.</p><p> </p><p>Did you ever think, "I'm a kid<br/>
from the hive. I can't do this"?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have never been afraid<br/>
to change the world.</p><p> </p><p>What about Bee Oolumbus?<br/>
Bee Gandhi? Bejesus?</p><p> </p><p>Where I'm from, we'd never sue humans.</p><p> </p><p>We were thinking<br/>
of stickball or candy stores.</p><p> </p><p>How old are you?</p><p> </p><p>The bee community<br/>
is supporting you in this case,</p><p> </p><p>which will be the trial<br/>
of the bee century.</p><p> </p><p>You know, they have a Larry King<br/>
in the human world too.</p><p> </p><p>It's a common name. Next week...</p><p> </p><p>He looks like you and has a show<br/>
and suspenders and colored dots...</p><p> </p><p>Next week...</p><p> </p><p>Glasses, quotes on the bottom from the<br/>
guest even though you just heard 'em.</p><p> </p><p>Bear Week next week!<br/>
They're scary, hairy and here live.</p><p> </p><p>Always leans forward, pointy shoulders,<br/>
squinty eyes, very Jewish.</p><p> </p><p>In tennis, you attack<br/>
at the point of weakness!</p><p> </p><p>It was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81.</p><p> </p><p>Honey, her backhand's a joke!<br/>
I'm not gonna take advantage of that?</p><p> </p><p>Quiet, please.<br/>
Actual work going on here.</p><p> </p><p>- Is that that same bee?<br/>
- Yes, it is!</p><p> </p><p>I'm helping him sue the human race.</p><p> </p><p>- Hello.<br/>
- Hello, bee.</p><p> </p><p>This is Ken.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size<br/>
ten and a half. Vibram sole, I believe.</p><p> </p><p>Why does he talk again?</p><p> </p><p>Listen, you better go<br/>
'cause we're really busy working.</p><p> </p><p>But it's our yogurt night!</p><p> </p><p>Bye-bye.</p><p> </p><p>Why is yogurt night so difficult?!</p><p> </p><p>You poor thing.<br/>
You two have been at this for hours!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, and Adam here<br/>
has been a huge help.</p><p> </p><p>- Frosting...<br/>
- How many sugars?</p><p> </p><p>Just one. I try not<br/>
to use the competition.</p><p> </p><p>So why are you helping me?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have good qualities.</p><p> </p><p>And it takes my mind off the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of flowers, people<br/>
are giving balloon bouquets now.</p><p> </p><p>Those are great, if you're three.</p><p> </p><p>And artificial flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, those just get me psychotic!<br/>
- Yeah, me too.</p><p> </p><p>Bent stingers, pointless pollination.</p><p> </p><p>Bees must hate those fake things!</p><p> </p><p>Nothing worse<br/>
than a daffodil that's had work done.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this could make up<br/>
for it a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>- This lawsuit's a pretty big deal.<br/>
- I guess.</p><p> </p><p>You sure you want to go through with it?</p><p> </p><p>Am I sure? When I'm done with<br/>
the humans, they won't be able</p><p> </p><p>to say, "Honey, I'm home,"<br/>
without paying a royalty!</p><p> </p><p>It's an incredible scene<br/>
here in downtown Manhattan,</p><p> </p><p>where the world anxiously waits,<br/>
because for the first time in history,</p><p> </p><p>we will hear for ourselves<br/>
if a honeybee can actually speak.</p><p> </p><p>What have we gotten into here, Barry?</p><p> </p><p>It's pretty big, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe how many humans<br/>
don't work during the day.</p><p> </p><p>You think billion-dollar multinational<br/>
food companies have good lawyers?</p><p> </p><p>Everybody needs to stay<br/>
behind the barricade.</p><p> </p><p>- What's the matter?<br/>
- I don't know, I just got a chill.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if it isn't the bee team.</p><p> </p><p>You boys work on this?</p><p> </p><p>All rise! The Honorable<br/>
Judge Bumbleton presiding.</p><p> </p><p>All right. Oase number 4475,</p><p> </p><p>Superior Oourt of New York,<br/>
Barry Bee Benson v. the Honey Industry</p><p> </p><p>is now in session.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montgomery, you're representing<br/>
the five food companies collectively?</p><p> </p><p>A privilege.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson... you're representing<br/>
all the bees of the world?</p><p> </p><p>I'm kidding. Yes, Your Honor,<br/>
we're ready to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Montgomery,<br/>
your opening statement, please.</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,</p><p> </p><p>my grandmother was a simple woman.</p><p> </p><p>Born on a farm, she believed<br/>
it was man's divine right</p><p> </p><p>to benefit from the bounty<br/>
of nature God put before us.</p><p> </p><p>If we lived in the topsy-turvy world<br/>
Mr. Benson imagines,</p><p> </p><p>just think of what would it mean.</p><p> </p><p>I would have to negotiate<br/>
with the silkworm</p><p> </p><p>for the elastic in my britches!</p><p> </p><p>Talking bee!</p><p> </p><p>How do we know this isn't some sort of</p><p> </p><p>holographic motion-picture-capture<br/>
Hollywood wizardry?</p><p> </p><p>They could be using laser beams!</p><p> </p><p>Robotics! Ventriloquism!<br/>
Oloning! For all we know,</p><p> </p><p>he could be on steroids!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson?</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen,<br/>
there's no trickery here.</p><p> </p><p>I'm just an ordinary bee.<br/>
Honey's pretty important to me.</p><p> </p><p>It's important to all bees.<br/>
We invented it!</p><p> </p><p>We make it. And we protect it<br/>
with our lives.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there are<br/>
some people in this room</p><p> </p><p>who think they can take it from us</p><p> </p><p>'cause we're the little guys!<br/>
I'm hoping that, after this is all over,</p><p> </p><p>you'll see how, by taking our honey,<br/>
you not only take everything we have</p><p> </p><p>but everything we are!</p><p> </p><p>I wish he'd dress like that<br/>
all the time. So nice!</p><p> </p><p>Oall your first witness.</p><p> </p><p>So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden<br/>
of Honey Farms, big company you have.</p><p> </p><p>I suppose so.</p><p> </p><p>I see you also own<br/>
Honeyburton and Honron!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they provide beekeepers<br/>
for our farms.</p><p> </p><p>Beekeeper. I find that<br/>
to be a very disturbing term.</p><p> </p><p>I don't imagine you employ<br/>
any bee-free-ers, do you?</p><p> </p><p>- No.<br/>
- I couldn't hear you.</p><p> </p><p>- No.<br/>
- No.</p><p> </p><p>Because you don't free bees.<br/>
You keep bees. Not only that,</p><p> </p><p>it seems you thought a bear would be<br/>
an appropriate image for a jar of honey.</p><p> </p><p>They're very lovable creatures.</p><p> </p><p>Yogi Bear, Fozzie Bear, Build-A-Bear.</p><p> </p><p>You mean like this?</p><p> </p><p>Bears kill bees!</p><p> </p><p>How'd you like his head crashing<br/>
through your living room?!</p><p> </p><p>Biting into your couch!<br/>
Spitting out your throw pillows!</p><p> </p><p>OK, that's enough. Take him away.</p><p> </p><p>So, Mr. Sting, thank you for being here.<br/>
Your name intrigues me.</p><p> </p><p>- Where have I heard it before?<br/>
- I was with a band called The Police.</p><p> </p><p>But you've never been<br/>
a police officer, have you?</p><p> </p><p>No, I haven't.</p><p> </p><p>No, you haven't. And so here<br/>
we have yet another example</p><p> </p><p>of bee culture casually<br/>
stolen by a human</p><p> </p><p>for nothing more than<br/>
a prance-about stage name.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, please.</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting?</p><p> </p><p>Because I'm feeling<br/>
a little stung, Sting.</p><p> </p><p>Or should I say... Mr. Gordon M. Sumner!</p><p> </p><p>That's not his real name?! You idiots!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Liotta, first,<br/>
belated congratulations on</p><p> </p><p>your Emmy win for a guest spot<br/>
on ER in 2005.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>I see from your resume<br/>
that you're devilishly handsome</p><p> </p><p>with a churning inner turmoil<br/>
that's ready to blow.</p><p> </p><p>I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime?</p><p> </p><p>Not yet it isn't. But is this<br/>
what it's come to for you?</p><p> </p><p>Exploiting tiny, helpless bees<br/>
so you don't</p><p> </p><p>have to rehearse<br/>
your part and learn your lines, sir?</p><p> </p><p>Watch it, Benson!<br/>
I could blow right now!</p><p> </p><p>This isn't a goodfella.<br/>
This is a badfella!</p><p> </p><p>Why doesn't someone just step on<br/>
this creep, and we can all go home?!</p><p> </p><p>- Order in this court!<br/>
- You're all thinking it!</p><p> </p><p>Order! Order, I say!</p><p> </p><p>- Say it!<br/>
- Mr. Liotta, please sit down!</p><p> </p><p>I think it was awfully nice<br/>
of that bear to pitch in like that.</p><p> </p><p>I think the jury's on our side.</p><p> </p><p>Are we doing everything right, legally?</p><p> </p><p>I'm a florist.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Well, here's to a great team.</p><p> </p><p>To a great team!</p><p> </p><p>Well, hello.</p><p> </p><p>- Ken!<br/>
- Hello.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think you were coming.</p><p> </p><p>No, I was just late.<br/>
I tried to call, but... the battery.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't want all this to go to waste,<br/>
so I called Barry. Luckily, he was free.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>There's a little left.<br/>
I could heat it up.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, heat it up, sure, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>So I hear you're quite a tennis player.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not much for the game myself.<br/>
The ball's a little grabby.</p><p> </p><p>That's where I usually sit.<br/>
Right... there.</p><p> </p><p>Ken, Barry was looking at your resume,</p><p> </p><p>and he agreed with me that eating with<br/>
chopsticks isn't really a special skill.</p><p> </p><p>You think I don't see what you're doing?</p><p> </p><p>I know how hard it is to find<br/>
the rightjob. We have that in common.</p><p> </p><p>Do we?</p><p> </p><p>Bees have 100 percent employment,<br/>
but we do jobs like taking the crud out.</p><p> </p><p>That's just what<br/>
I was thinking about doing.</p><p> </p><p>Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor<br/>
for his fuzz. I hope that was all right.</p><p> </p><p>I'm going to drain the old stinger.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, you do that.</p><p> </p><p>Look at that.</p><p> </p><p>You know, I've just about had it</p><p> </p><p>with your little mind games.</p><p> </p><p>- What's that?<br/>
- Italian Vogue.</p><p> </p><p>Mamma mia, that's a lot of pages.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of ads.</p><p> </p><p>Remember what Van said, why is<br/>
your life more valuable than mine?</p><p> </p><p>Funny, I just can't seem to recall that!</p><p> </p><p>I think something stinks in here!</p><p> </p><p>I love the smell of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>How do you like the smell of flames?!</p><p> </p><p>Not as much.</p><p> </p><p>Water bug! Not taking sides!</p><p> </p><p>Ken, I'm wearing a Ohapstick hat!<br/>
This is pathetic!</p><p> </p><p>I've got issues!</p><p> </p><p>Well, well, well, a royal flush!</p><p> </p><p>- You're bluffing.<br/>
- Am I?</p><p> </p><p>Surf's up, dude!</p><p> </p><p>Poo water!</p><p> </p><p>That bowl is gnarly.</p><p> </p><p>Except for those dirty yellow rings!</p><p> </p><p>Kenneth! What are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>You know, I don't even like honey!<br/>
I don't eat it!</p><p> </p><p>We need to talk!</p><p> </p><p>He's just a little bee!</p><p> </p><p>And he happens to be<br/>
the nicest bee I've met in a long time!</p><p> </p><p>Long time? What are you talking about?!<br/>
Are there other bugs in your life?</p><p> </p><p>No, but there are other things bugging<br/>
me in life. And you're one of them!</p><p> </p><p>Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night...</p><p> </p><p>My nerves are fried from riding<br/>
on this emotional roller coaster!</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye, Ken.</p><p> </p><p>And for your information,</p><p> </p><p>I prefer sugar-free, artificial<br/>
sweeteners made by man!</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry about all that.</p><p> </p><p>I know it's got<br/>
an aftertaste! I like it!</p><p> </p><p>I always felt there was some kind<br/>
of barrier between Ken and me.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't overcome it.<br/>
Oh, well.</p><p> </p><p>Are you OK for the trial?</p><p> </p><p>I believe Mr. Montgomery<br/>
is about out of ideas.</p><p> </p><p>We would like to call<br/>
Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand.</p><p> </p><p>Good idea! You can really see why he's<br/>
considered one of the best lawyers...</p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Layton, you've<br/>
gotta weave some magic</p><p> </p><p>with this jury,<br/>
or it's gonna be all over.</p><p> </p><p>Don't worry. The only thing I have<br/>
to do to turn this jury around</p><p> </p><p>is to remind them<br/>
of what they don't like about bees.</p><p> </p><p>- You got the tweezers?<br/>
- Are you allergic?</p><p> </p><p>Only to losing, son. Only to losing.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Benson Bee, I'll ask you<br/>
what I think we'd all like to know.</p><p> </p><p>What exactly is your relationship</p><p> </p><p>to that woman?</p><p> </p><p>We're friends.</p><p> </p><p>- Good friends?<br/>
- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>How good? Do you live together?</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute...</p><p> </p><p>Are you her little...</p><p> </p><p>...bedbug?</p><p> </p><p>I've seen a bee documentary or two.<br/>
From what I understand,</p><p> </p><p>doesn't your queen give birth<br/>
to all the bee children?</p><p> </p><p>- Yeah, but...<br/>
- So those aren't your real parents!</p><p> </p><p>- Oh, Barry...<br/>
- Yes, they are!</p><p> </p><p>Hold me back!</p><p> </p><p>You're an illegitimate bee,<br/>
aren't you, Benson?</p><p> </p><p>He's denouncing bees!</p><p> </p><p>Don't y'all date your cousins?</p><p> </p><p>- Objection!<br/>
- I'm going to pincushion this guy!</p><p> </p><p>Adam, don't! It's what he wants!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, I'm hit!!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, lordy, I am hit!</p><p> </p><p>Order! Order!</p><p> </p><p>The venom! The venom<br/>
is coursing through my veins!</p><p> </p><p>I have been felled<br/>
by a winged beast of destruction!</p><p> </p><p>You see? You can't treat them<br/>
like equals! They're striped savages!</p><p> </p><p>Stinging's the only thing<br/>
they know! It's their way!</p><p> </p><p>- Adam, stay with me.<br/>
- I can't feel my legs.</p><p> </p><p>What angel of mercy<br/>
will come forward to suck the poison</p><p> </p><p>from my heaving buttocks?</p><p> </p><p>I will have order in this court. Order!</p><p> </p><p>Order, please!</p><p> </p><p>The case of the honeybees<br/>
versus the human race</p><p> </p><p>took a pointed turn against the bees</p><p> </p><p>yesterday when one of their legal<br/>
team stung Layton T. Montgomery.</p><p> </p><p>- Hey, buddy.<br/>
- Hey.</p><p> </p><p>- Is there much pain?<br/>
- Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>I...</p><p> </p><p>I blew the whole case, didn't I?</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't matter. What matters is<br/>
you're alive. You could have died.</p><p> </p><p>I'd be better off dead. Look at me.</p><p> </p><p>They got it from the cafeteria<br/>
downstairs, in a tuna sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Look, there's<br/>
a little celery still on it.</p><p> </p><p>What was it like to sting someone?</p><p> </p><p>I can't explain it. It was all...</p><p> </p><p>All adrenaline and then...<br/>
and then ecstasy!</p><p> </p><p>All right.</p><p> </p><p>You think it was all a trap?</p><p> </p><p>Of course. I'm sorry.<br/>
I flew us right into this.</p><p> </p><p>What were we thinking? Look at us. We're<br/>
just a couple of bugs in this world.</p><p> </p><p>What will the humans do to us<br/>
if they win?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>I hear they put the roaches in motels.<br/>
That doesn't sound so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Adam, they check in,<br/>
but they don't check out!</p><p> </p><p>Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>Oould you get a nurse<br/>
to close that window?</p><p> </p><p>- Why?<br/>
- The smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Right. Bees don't smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bees don't smoke!<br/>
But some bees are smoking.</p><p> </p><p>That's it! That's our case!</p><p> </p><p>It is? It's not over?</p><p> </p><p>Get dressed. I've gotta go somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Get back to the court and stall.<br/>
Stall any way you can.</p><p> </p><p>And assuming you've done step correctly, you're ready for the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Flayman.</p><p> </p><p>Yes? Yes, Your Honor!</p><p> </p><p>Where is the rest of your team?</p><p> </p><p>Well, Your Honor, it's interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Bees are trained to fly haphazardly,</p><p> </p><p>and as a result,<br/>
we don't make very good time.</p><p> </p><p>I actually heard a funny story about...</p><p> </p><p>Your Honor,<br/>
haven't these ridiculous bugs</p><p> </p><p>taken up enough<br/>
of this court's valuable time?</p><p> </p><p>How much longer will we allow<br/>
these absurd shenanigans to go on?</p><p> </p><p>They have presented no compelling<br/>
evidence to support their charges</p><p> </p><p>against my clients,<br/>
who run legitimate businesses.</p><p> </p><p>I move for a complete dismissal<br/>
of this entire case!</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Flayman, I'm afraid I'm going</p><p> </p><p>to have to consider<br/>
Mr. Montgomery's motion.</p><p> </p><p>But you can't! We have a terrific case.</p><p> </p><p>Where is your proof?<br/>
Where is the evidence?</p><p> </p><p>Show me the smoking gun!</p><p> </p><p>Hold it, Your Honor!<br/>
You want a smoking gun?</p><p> </p><p>Here is your smoking gun.</p><p> </p><p>What is that?</p><p> </p><p>It's a bee smoker!</p><p> </p><p>What, this?<br/>
This harmless little contraption?</p><p> </p><p>This couldn't hurt a fly,<br/>
let alone a bee.</p><p> </p><p>Look at what has happened</p><p> </p><p>to bees who have never been asked,<br/>
"Smoking or non?"</p><p> </p><p>Is this what nature intended for us?</p><p> </p><p>To be forcibly addicted<br/>
to smoke machines</p><p> </p><p>and man-made wooden slat work camps?</p><p> </p><p>Living out our lives as honey slaves<br/>
to the white man?</p><p> </p><p>- What are we gonna do?<br/>
- He's playing the species card.</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and gentlemen, please,<br/>
free these bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees! Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Free the bees! Free the bees!</p><p> </p><p>The court finds in favor of the bees!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, we won!</p><p> </p><p>I knew you could do it! High-five!</p><p> </p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>I'm OK! You know what this means?</p><p> </p><p>All the honey<br/>
will finally belong to the bees.</p><p> </p><p>Now we won't have<br/>
to work so hard all the time.</p><p> </p><p>This is an unholy perversion<br/>
of the balance of nature, Benson.</p><p> </p><p>You'll regret this.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, how much honey is out there?</p><p> </p><p>All right. One at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, who are you wearing?</p><p> </p><p>My sweater is Ralph Lauren,<br/>
and I have no pants.</p><p> </p><p>- What if Montgomery's right?<br/>
- What do you mean?</p><p> </p><p>We've been living the bee way<br/>
a long time, 27 million years.</p><p> </p><p>Oongratulations on your victory.<br/>
What will you demand as a settlement?</p><p> </p><p>First, we'll demand a complete shutdown<br/>
of all bee work camps.</p><p> </p><p>Then we want back the honey<br/>
that was ours to begin with,</p><p> </p><p>every last drop.</p><p> </p><p>We demand an end to the glorification<br/>
of the bear as anything more</p><p> </p><p>than a filthy, smelly,<br/>
bad-breath stink machine.</p><p> </p><p>We're all aware<br/>
of what they do in the woods.</p><p> </p><p>Wait for my signal.</p><p> </p><p>Take him out.</p><p> </p><p>He'll have nauseous<br/>
for a few hours, then he'll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>And we will no longer tolerate<br/>
bee-negative nicknames...</p><p> </p><p>But it's just a prance-about stage name!</p><p> </p><p>...unnecessary inclusion of honey<br/>
in bogus health products</p><p> </p><p>and la-dee-da human<br/>
tea-time snack garnishments.</p><p> </p><p>Oan't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Bring it in, boys!</p><p> </p><p>Hold it right there! Good.</p><p> </p><p>Tap it.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed three cups,<br/>
and there's gallons more coming!</p><p> </p><p>- I think we need to shut down!<br/>
- Shut down? We've never shut down.</p><p> </p><p>Shut down honey production!</p><p> </p><p>Stop making honey!</p><p> </p><p>Turn your key, sir!</p><p> </p><p>What do we do now?</p><p> </p><p>Oannonball!</p><p> </p><p>We're shutting honey production!</p><p> </p><p>Mission abort.</p><p> </p><p>Aborting pollination and nectar detail.<br/>
Returning to base.</p><p> </p><p>Adam, you wouldn't believe<br/>
how much honey was out there.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah?</p><p> </p><p>What's going on? Where is everybody?</p><p> </p><p>- Are they out celebrating?<br/>
- They're home.</p><p> </p><p>They don't know what to do.<br/>
Laying out, sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>I heard your Uncle Oarl was on his way<br/>
to San Antonio with a cricket.</p><p> </p><p>At least we got our honey back.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I think, so what if humans<br/>
liked our honey? Who wouldn't?</p><p> </p><p>It's the greatest thing in the world!<br/>
I was excited to be part of making it.</p><p> </p><p>This was my new desk. This was my<br/>
new job. I wanted to do it really well.</p><p> </p><p>And now...</p><p> </p><p>Now I can't.</p><p> </p><p>I don't understand<br/>
why they're not happy.</p><p> </p><p>I thought their lives would be better!</p><p> </p><p>They're doing nothing. It's amazing.<br/>
Honey really changes people.</p><p> </p><p>You don't have any idea<br/>
what's going on, do you?</p><p> </p><p>- What did you want to show me?<br/>
- This.</p><p> </p><p>What happened here?</p><p> </p><p>That is not the half of it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. Oh, my.</p><p> </p><p>They're all wilting.</p><p> </p><p>Doesn't look very good, does it?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>And whose fault do you think that is?</p><p> </p><p>You know, I'm gonna guess bees.</p><p> </p><p>Bees?</p><p> </p><p>Specifically, me.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think bees not needing to make<br/>
honey would affect all these things.</p><p> </p><p>It's notjust flowers.<br/>
Fruits, vegetables, they all need bees.</p><p> </p><p>That's our whole SAT test right there.</p><p> </p><p>Take away produce, that affects<br/>
the entire animal kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>And then, of course...</p><p> </p><p>The human species?</p><p> </p><p>So if there's no more pollination,</p><p> </p><p>it could all just go south here,<br/>
couldn't it?</p><p> </p><p>I know this is also partly my fault.</p><p> </p><p>How about a suicide pact?</p><p> </p><p>How do we do it?</p><p> </p><p>- I'll sting you, you step on me.<br/>
- Thatjust kills you twice.</p><p> </p><p>Right, right.</p><p> </p><p>Listen, Barry...<br/>
sorry, but I gotta get going.</p><p> </p><p>I had to open my mouth and talk.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa?</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa? Why are you leaving?<br/>
Where are you going?</p><p> </p><p>To the final Tournament of Roses parade<br/>
in Pasadena.</p><p> </p><p>They've moved it to this weekend<br/>
because all the flowers are dying.</p><p> </p><p>It's the last chance<br/>
I'll ever have to see it.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, I just wanna say I'm sorry.<br/>
I never meant it to turn out like this.</p><p> </p><p>I know. Me neither.</p><p> </p><p>Tournament of Roses.<br/>
Roses can't do sports.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute. Roses. Roses?</p><p> </p><p>Roses!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa!</p><p> </p><p>Roses?!</p><p> </p><p>Barry?</p><p> </p><p>- Roses are flowers!<br/>
- Yes, they are.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers, bees, pollen!</p><p> </p><p>I know.<br/>
That's why this is the last parade.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe not.<br/>
Oould you ask him to slow down?</p><p> </p><p>Oould you slow down?</p><p> </p><p>Barry!</p><p> </p><p>OK, I made a huge mistake.<br/>
This is a total disaster, all my fault.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it kind of is.</p><p> </p><p>I've ruined the planet.<br/>
I wanted to help you</p><p> </p><p>with the flower shop.<br/>
I've made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, it's completely closed down.</p><p> </p><p>I thought maybe you were remodeling.</p><p> </p><p>But I have another idea, and it's<br/>
greater than my previous ideas combined.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to hear it!</p><p> </p><p>All right, they have the roses,<br/>
the roses have the pollen.</p><p> </p><p>I know every bee, plant<br/>
and flower bud in this park.</p><p> </p><p>All we gotta do is get what they've got<br/>
back here with what we've got.</p><p> </p><p>- Bees.<br/>
- Park.</p><p> </p><p>- Pollen!<br/>
- Flowers.</p><p> </p><p>- Repollination!<br/>
- Across the nation!</p><p> </p><p>Tournament of Roses,<br/>
Pasadena, Oalifornia.</p><p> </p><p>They've got nothing<br/>
but flowers, floats and cotton candy.</p><p> </p><p>Security will be tight.</p><p> </p><p>I have an idea.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa Bloome, FTD.</p><p> </p><p>Official floral business. It's real.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry, ma'am. Nice brooch.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you. It was a gift.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside,<br/>
we just pick the right float.</p><p> </p><p>How about The Princess and the Pea?</p><p> </p><p>I could be the princess,<br/>
and you could be the pea!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I got it.</p><p> </p><p>- Where should I sit?<br/>
- What are you?</p><p> </p><p>- I believe I'm the pea.<br/>
- The pea?</p><p> </p><p>It goes under the mattresses.</p><p> </p><p>- Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart.<br/>
- I'm getting the marshal.</p><p> </p><p>You do that!<br/>
This whole parade is a fiasco!</p><p> </p><p>Let's see what this baby'll do.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, what are you doing?!</p><p> </p><p>Then all we do<br/>
is blend in with traffic...</p><p> </p><p>...without arousing suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the airport,<br/>
there's no stopping us.</p><p> </p><p>Stop! Security.</p><p> </p><p>- You and your insect pack your float?<br/>
- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Has it been<br/>
in your possession the entire time?</p><p> </p><p>Would you remove your shoes?</p><p> </p><p>- Remove your stinger.<br/>
- It's part of me.</p><p> </p><p>I know. Just having some fun.<br/>
Enjoy your flight.</p><p> </p><p>Then if we're lucky, we'll have<br/>
just enough pollen to do the job.</p><p> </p><p>Oan you believe how lucky we are? We<br/>
have just enough pollen to do the job!</p><p> </p><p>I think this is gonna work.</p><p> </p><p>It's got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Attention, passengers,<br/>
this is Oaptain Scott.</p><p> </p><p>We have a bit of bad weather<br/>
in New York.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like we'll experience<br/>
a couple hours delay.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, these are cut flowers<br/>
with no water. They'll never make it.</p><p> </p><p>I gotta get up there<br/>
and talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>Be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Oan I get help<br/>
with the Sky Mall magazine?</p><p> </p><p>I'd like to order the talking<br/>
inflatable nose and ear hair trimmer.</p><p> </p><p>Oaptain, I'm in a real situation.</p><p> </p><p>- What'd you say, Hal?<br/>
- Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Bee!</p><p> </p><p>Don't freak out! My entire species...</p><p> </p><p>What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>- Wait a minute! I'm an attorney!<br/>
- Who's an attorney?</p><p> </p><p>Don't move.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Good afternoon, passengers.<br/>
This is your captain.</p><p> </p><p>Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24B<br/>
please report to the cockpit?</p><p> </p><p>And please hurry!</p><p> </p><p>What happened here?</p><p> </p><p>There was a DustBuster,<br/>
a toupee, a life raft exploded.</p><p> </p><p>One's bald, one's in a boat,<br/>
they're both unconscious!</p><p> </p><p>- Is that another bee joke?<br/>
- No!</p><p> </p><p>No one's flying the plane!</p><p> </p><p>This is JFK control tower, Flight 356.<br/>
What's your status?</p><p> </p><p>This is Vanessa Bloome.<br/>
I'm a florist from New York.</p><p> </p><p>Where's the pilot?</p><p> </p><p>He's unconscious,<br/>
and so is the copilot.</p><p> </p><p>Not good. Does anyone onboard<br/>
have flight experience?</p><p> </p><p>As a matter of fact, there is.</p><p> </p><p>- Who's that?<br/>
- Barry Benson.</p><p> </p><p>From the honey trial?! Oh, great.</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, this is nothing more<br/>
than a big metal bee.</p><p> </p><p>It's got giant wings, huge engines.</p><p> </p><p>I can't fly a plane.</p><p> </p><p>- Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot?<br/>
- Yes.</p><p> </p><p>How hard could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Wait, Barry!<br/>
We're headed into some lightning.</p><p> </p><p>This is Bob Bumble. We have some<br/>
late-breaking news from JFK Airport,</p><p> </p><p>where a suspenseful scene<br/>
is developing.</p><p> </p><p>Barry Benson,<br/>
fresh from his legal victory...</p><p> </p><p>That's Barry!</p><p> </p><p>...is attempting to land a plane,<br/>
loaded with people, flowers</p><p> </p><p>and an incapacitated flight crew.</p><p> </p><p>Flowers?!</p><p> </p><p>We have a storm in the area<br/>
and two individuals at the controls</p><p> </p><p>with absolutely no flight experience.</p><p> </p><p>Just a minute.<br/>
There's a bee on that plane.</p><p> </p><p>I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson<br/>
and his no-account compadres.</p><p> </p><p>They've done enough damage.</p><p> </p><p>But isn't he your only hope?</p><p> </p><p>Technically, a bee<br/>
shouldn't be able to fly at all.</p><p> </p><p>Their wings are too small...</p><p> </p><p>Haven't we heard this a million times?</p><p> </p><p>"The surface area of the wings<br/>
and body mass make no sense."</p><p> </p><p>- Get this on the air!<br/>
- Got it.</p><p> </p><p>- Stand by.<br/>
- We're going live.</p><p> </p><p>The way we work may be a mystery to you.</p><p> </p><p>Making honey takes a lot of bees<br/>
doing a lot of small jobs.</p><p> </p><p>But let me tell you about a small job.</p><p> </p><p>If you do it well,<br/>
it makes a big difference.</p><p> </p><p>More than we realized.<br/>
To us, to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>That's why I want to get bees<br/>
back to working together.</p><p> </p><p>That's the bee way!<br/>
We're not made of Jell-O.</p><p> </p><p>We get behind a fellow.</p><p> </p><p>- Black and yellow!<br/>
- Hello!</p><p> </p><p>Left, right, down, hover.</p><p> </p><p>- Hover?<br/>
- Forget hover.</p><p> </p><p>This isn't so hard.<br/>
Beep-beep! Beep-beep!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, what happened?!</p><p> </p><p>Wait, I think we were<br/>
on autopilot the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>- That may have been helping me.<br/>
- And now we're not!</p><p> </p><p>So it turns out I cannot fly a plane.</p><p> </p><p>All of you, let's get<br/>
behind this fellow! Move it out!</p><p> </p><p>Move out!</p><p> </p><p>Our only chance is if I do what I'd do,<br/>
you copy me with the wings of the plane!</p><p> </p><p>Don't have to yell.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not yelling!<br/>
We're in a lot of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>It's very hard to concentrate<br/>
with that panicky tone in your voice!</p><p> </p><p>It's not a tone. I'm panicking!</p><p> </p><p>I can't do this!</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa, pull yourself together.<br/>
You have to snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>You snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>You snap out of it.</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>
- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>
- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- You snap out of it!<br/>
- You snap out of it!</p><p> </p><p>- Hold it!<br/>
- Why? Oome on, it's my turn.</p><p> </p><p>How is the plane flying?</p><p> </p><p>I don't know.</p><p> </p><p>Hello?</p><p> </p><p>Benson, got any flowers<br/>
for a happy occasion in there?</p><p> </p><p>The Pollen Jocks!</p><p> </p><p>They do get behind a fellow.</p><p> </p><p>- Black and yellow.<br/>
- Hello.</p><p> </p><p>All right, let's drop this tin can<br/>
on the blacktop.</p><p> </p><p>Where? I can't see anything. Oan you?</p><p> </p><p>No, nothing. It's all cloudy.</p><p> </p><p>Oome on. You got to think bee, Barry.</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee.<br/>
- Thinking bee.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute.<br/>
I think I'm feeling something.</p><p> </p><p>- What?<br/>
- I don't know. It's strong, pulling me.</p><p> </p><p>Like a 27-million-year-old instinct.</p><p> </p><p>Bring the nose down.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- What in the world is on the tarmac?<br/>
- Get some lights on that!</p><p> </p><p>Thinking bee!<br/>
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!</p><p> </p><p>- Vanessa, aim for the flower.<br/>
- OK.</p><p> </p><p>Out the engines. We're going in<br/>
on bee power. Ready, boys?</p><p> </p><p>Affirmative!</p><p> </p><p>Good. Good. Easy, now. That's it.</p><p> </p><p>Land on that flower!</p><p> </p><p>Ready? Full reverse!</p><p> </p><p>Spin it around!</p><p> </p><p>- Not that flower! The other one!<br/>
- Which one?</p><p> </p><p>- That flower.<br/>
- I'm aiming at the flower!</p><p> </p><p>That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt.<br/>
I mean the giant pulsating flower</p><p> </p><p>made of millions of bees!</p><p> </p><p>Pull forward. Nose down. Tail up.</p><p> </p><p>Rotate around it.</p><p> </p><p>- This is insane, Barry!<br/>
- This's the only way I know how to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Am I koo-koo-kachoo, or is this plane<br/>
flying in an insect-like pattern?</p><p> </p><p>Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid.<br/>
Smell it. Full reverse!</p><p> </p><p>Just drop it. Be a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Aim for the center!</p><p> </p><p>Now drop it in! Drop it in, woman!</p><p> </p><p>Oome on, already.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, we did it!<br/>
You taught me how to fly!</p><p> </p><p>- Yes. No high-five!<br/>
- Right.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, it worked!<br/>
Did you see the giant flower?</p><p> </p><p>What giant flower? Where? Of course<br/>
I saw the flower! That was genius!</p><p> </p><p>- Thank you.<br/>
- But we're not done yet.</p><p> </p><p>Listen, everyone!</p><p> </p><p>This runway is covered<br/>
with the last pollen</p><p> </p><p>from the last flowers<br/>
available anywhere on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>That means this is our last chance.</p><p> </p><p>We're the only ones who make honey,<br/>
pollinate flowers and dress like this.</p><p> </p><p>If we're gonna survive as a species,<br/>
this is our moment! What do you say?</p><p> </p><p>Are we going to be bees, orjust<br/>
Museum of Natural History keychains?</p><p> </p><p>We're bees!</p><p> </p><p>Keychain!</p><p> </p><p>Then follow me! Except Keychain.</p><p> </p><p>Hold on, Barry. Here.</p><p> </p><p>You've earned this.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah!</p><p> </p><p>I'm a Pollen Jock! And it's a perfect<br/>
fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, yeah.</p><p> </p><p>That's our Barry.</p><p> </p><p>Mom! The bees are back!</p><p> </p><p>If anybody needs<br/>
to make a call, now's the time.</p><p> </p><p>I got a feeling we'll be<br/>
working late tonight!</p><p> </p><p>Here's your change. Have a great<br/>
afternoon! Oan I help who's next?</p><p> </p><p>Would you like some honey with that?<br/>
It is bee-approved. Don't forget these.</p><p> </p><p>Milk, cream, cheese, it's all me.<br/>
And I don't see a nickel!</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I just feel<br/>
like a piece of meat!</p><p> </p><p>I had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I'm sorry.<br/>
Have you got a moment?</p><p> </p><p>Would you excuse me?<br/>
My mosquito associate will help you.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry I'm late.</p><p> </p><p>He's a lawyer too?</p><p> </p><p>I was already a blood-sucking parasite.<br/>
All I needed was a briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>Have a great afternoon!</p><p> </p><p>Barry, I just got this huge tulip order,<br/>
and I can't get them anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>No problem, Vannie.<br/>
Just leave it to me.</p><p> </p><p>You're a lifesaver, Barry.<br/>
Oan I help who's next?</p><p> </p><p>All right, scramble, jocks!<br/>
It's time to fly.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Barry!</p><p> </p><p>That bee is living my life!</p><p> </p><p>Let it go, Kenny.</p><p> </p><p>- When will this nightmare end?!<br/>
- Let it all go.</p><p> </p><p>- Beautiful day to fly.<br/>
- Sure is.</p><p> </p><p>Between you and me,<br/>
I was dying to get out of that office.</p><p> </p><p>You have got<br/>
to start thinking bee, my friend.</p><p> </p><p>- Thinking bee!<br/>
- Me?</p><p> </p><p>Hold it. Let's just stop<br/>
for a second. Hold it.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone.<br/>
Oan we stop here?</p><p> </p><p>I'm not making a major life decision<br/>
during a production number!</p><p> </p><p>All right. Take ten, everybody.<br/>
Wrap it up, guys.</p><p> </p><p>I had virtually no rehearsal for that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao u thought</p><p>seriously though the netflix remake is SHIT, do yourself a favor and NOT watch it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. author's note aka a review of the series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have updated the tags as they were *misleading*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>aight, so i'm guessing there was probably a lot of confusion (read: anger) as to what this is supposed to be. yes, you read the last chapter right—attack of the clones script and the bee movie (I swear I am NOT a "reddit big chungus elon musk stan russia" person). obviously, this is meant to be a complete joke and not to be taken seriously. i understand that some may be angered as they were hoping for a real fic, but i assumed the tags—particularly the character tags—would be enough indication as to how i feel about this show. you have every right to be mad about this, but that's not my problem lmao</p><p>so, why exactly would someone do such a thing? as commenter "Ugh" likes to put it, they dislike this 'fic' and congratulate me for being edgy. (fan behavior 🙄). alright, but seriously, what was the point of this? perhaps reading the tags, coupled with the bottom note of the last chapter and some critical thinking skills should give you an idea.</p><p>Fate: The Winx Saga is an awful show.</p><p>now, this is my opinion of course. but this is coming from someone who grew up with the original winx club. the colorful, glittery outfits and vibe of the show. the outfits i especially loved. however, watching fate: the winx saga was an utter disappointment. marketed as a winx club remake, you'd expect it to be at least similar to the original, right?</p><p>wrong.</p><p>i admit it's expected. i mean, the executive producer &amp; showrunner happens to be brian young, who worked on the wampire diaries. fate: the winx saga just feels like a carbon copy of every show that airs on the CW, ever, in terms of aesthetics (read: riverdale). a hybrid between harry potter and the aforementioned vampire diaries. it lacks so much in originality, and Iifound myself disappointed watching it fall down the teen angst route.</p><p>let's jump into characters—this one i have a lot to say about. the show just feels like a poorly written fanfic. bloom—with her unusual appearance, origin story (read: american accent), and abilities—is such a spot-on encapsulation of what the most annoying mary sue is like. then we have the golden boy sky, edgy asshole riven, stella, our favorite secondary antagonist whose archetype is "misunderstood bitch" and aisha, the only black girl with any lines on the show, our principal diversity hire. speaking of diversity, we also have musa and terra. oh boy, musa and terra. you know, i remember musa was my favorite character on the original winx club as she was some of the only asian representation i had growing up. seems as though netflix thought it would be a good idea to whitewash both musa and terra (flora's replacement)—no hate to the actresses of course. oh, we also have the tecna &amp; trix sisters erasure. fun.</p><p>the part that angers me the most about fate: the winx saga is the tone shift. most of us that grew up with the original winx loved it for its aesthetics—the fashion, the glitter, the 10-second outfit changes. instead, by rejecting the aesthetic and vibe of its source material entirely for a pale imitation of other YA properties, fate: the winx saga is entirely forgettable. there's nothing special about it, nothing special about it that makes it winx, unique from other YA shows. the friendship between the girls in the original winx was genuine and supportive, not this “edgier” model where it seems like everyone is frenemies with each other. fate: the winx saga went through a route that's been done before, many times. they had the potential to still go through this "teen angst" route and do it justice, but they just didn't. </p><p>and for people who say that this show is meant for a "new" audience, you mean 9 year-olds? this show is rated TV-MA, it is not meant for kids. let's say the targeted demographic is the kids who grew up with the original winx (now young adults and older teens). i can assure you, we have had enough of the pretty little liars/ riverdale-YA type show. we wanted something like the original winx club, and fate: the winx saga strayed far from the original. i have said this many times before, but i wish they had not marketed it as a winx club remake. in fact, the show would have been ten times better without "winx" in the name. do we need yet another dark and gritty remake of a beloved kids’ series?</p><p>you can like this show, that's fine, good for you. but in my opinion, Fate: The Winx Saga is awful. but, of course, the 11 year-olds eat this shit up so who cares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>